


Strings of Fate

by shinjiteii



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, woogyu and myungyeol focused, yadong - side couple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-05-10 12:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 77,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiteii/pseuds/shinjiteii
Summary: A connection of fates and hearts ♡





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> written more than a year ago

_‘A man in possession of a good fortune is in search of a wife. Or a husband is fine too. Please contact_ _kimxxx@gmail.com_ _.’_

That was what the note written in huge, bold letters said. It was taped to the door of the cabin of the managing director of Garnet Co Ltd. And said MD was fuming with rage as he pulled the note off his door, crumpled it and threw it into the nearest trashcan. “That Lee Sungyeol! I am not going to spare him this time.” Clenching his fists, the director entered his cabin and shut the door behind him harshly.

The two employees witness to the scene scurried away frightened and the whole office staff knew by evening time that Lee Sungyeol had played another one of his pranks on the MD Kim Sunggyu, and it was not Sunggyu who had actually put the note inviting marriage proposals for himself. It would be quite out of character for Kim Sunggyu to do that in the first place they realized. Those who had submitted their applications were dejected. The thing was- half of the office staff had mailed at the e-mail ID given, and they had received a response from the same e-mail ID saying that they needed to fill an application form which was attached in the e-mail. The form contained some random questions and most of the staff had even replied back with their filled application forms. Now they hoped that Sunggyu didn’t fire them from the job for replying.

On the other hand, unlike the rest of the office staff, Kim Myungsoo was relatively stress-free. He was working as an intern with Garnet Co. since the past two months. He liked it here. The timings were alright, work was fun. The only bad thing about working here was the boss, that’s what everyone said. But Myungsoo did not even have that problem.

Sunggyu doted on him. Well, that was weird because it was Kim Sunggyu, not exactly the friendliest person to his employees; yet Myungsoo was never scolded by him. And Myungsoo was not even his friend or relative for him to get special treatment. Yet Sunggyu would always smile at him, and ask him how his day went, whether there were any problems, whenever he saw him. The other staff would get jealous. It’s because you are the youngest and handsome too, some said. Whether that was the reason, Myungsoo did not know. He had an inkling of the reason why Sunggyu would treat him nicely though.

Kim Myungsoo was from the Nam family after all. The Nams owned some huge businesses like the Kims did. The two companies- Garnet, owned by the Kims and Namstar, owned by the Nams, were almost of the same scale.

They were not multinational companies, but had a big presence in South Korea. Garnet was majorly into popular retail stores and malls, whereas Namstar was an entertainment agency. There was not much reason for the company owners to have contact with each other. There was a connection though, since two years ago, it had been arranged between the two families that the Kims’ daughter would marry Myungsoo’s eldest brother Boohyun. But she had called off the talks of marriage two days after the talks had begun, saying she was already in love with someone. That didn’t cause tension between the two families; however Myungsoo’s parents had been disappointed then since they had been excited and hopeful about the marriage. There were a lot of benefits in that. They would be able to have shares or influence in Garnet through the union and it would help them in improving their brand power if Boohyun had been married off to the Kims’ family member. Also the Kims were a nice family, that’s what they had experienced from their occasional meetings in parties. Myungsoo’s parents were not adamant about getting their sons married to the person they wanted, yet they wanted their sons to be settled into a proper family and ‘proper’ also included ‘wealthy’ as per them. Myungsoo was relieved that Boohyun’s current girlfriend was approved by their parents, because she was an actress and singer. Her family wasn’t wealthy though she was, yet his parents approved of her. It was probably because she was also called as the nation’s daughter, that his parents had accepted her without a single complaint. Who wouldn’t want a woman adored by the entire nation, as their daughter-in-law?

But now the onus of marrying into wealth fell on Woohyun, their second son. They have been trying to search among women and men alike for him since a year, but Woohyun rejected them all. Their efforts have not dwindled though. Myungsoo made fun of Woohyun regarding the spouse-searching thing. He didn’t worry much though that his brother was being bombarded with potential spouses, since it was not like Woohyun was in a relationship with anyone. A person like Woohyun would obviously have someone he loved, but that was not the case.

Woohyun was a man with a lot of love to give, yet he was engrossed in work most of the time.

Myungsoo believed in love, at least that his brother should definitely have someone he loved and not a relationship arranged by his parents. But his parents would be sad too if Woohyun couldn’t find a life partner. And Myungsoo would be sad too. His dear brother had been in a relationship once many years ago, though Myungsoo didn’t know with whom. He had a suspicion it had been a guy and he had learnt that the guy had left Woohyun because of which Woohyun had changed. His brother was still bright and bubbly as before, yet it took him a lot of time to recover from whatever happened in his relationship then and Myungsoo could still the sadness in his eyes. And Myungsoo wanted his brother to recover from the pain once and for all. Even if not for that, it was sad that Woohyun, who believed in love so much, would run away from it, and Myungsoo wanted to see him happy.

So Myungsoo was secretly making a list of people who were according to him, eligible to be Woohyun’s partner. He did all of this in secret and had shown the list to Woohyun which included heirs and heiresses of wealthy families and self-made millionaires too. Upon seeing the list, Woohyun had merely told him to not waste his time on such things and to focus on his studies and enjoying life. Myungsoo knew that Woohyun was hoping that the issue of his marriage would die down with time, Woohyun had himself told him that one day. But Myungsoo knew there was no stopping his parents. So he requested his brother to consider dating.

Woohyun had agreed after Myungsoo had whined a lot. That was two months ago. Since then, Woohyun had been on five dates with different people, all lacking in something or the other as per him. Myungsoo couldn’t believe his brother had rejected all of his best choices. He was at his wit’s end.

Yes this was definitely weird- worrying about your brother’s love life instead of your own, but Myungsoo was a man with a mission, or maybe it was the effect of watching too many shoujo anime, that he was still worried about it.

So when he saw the note on Sunggyu’s door while on his way to his superior’s office, he had considered contacting on the mail ID. The note screamed prank to him loud, yet when he thought about it, Sunggyu was definitely a good candidate for the position of Woohyun’s partner.

Woohyun was bi, and he did not have any preference for a particular gender. Woohyun did not want a very tall person as a partner so that they could be close to his own height. That was what he had said when Myungsoo had pestered him with questions regarding his ideal type. Woohyun’s other requirements were cute, sexy & smart, and Sunggyu fitted the bill. Hell, Sunggyu was even in Myungsoo’s prepared list of candidates, but Myungsoo had not wanted to reveal to Sunggyu that he was from the Nam family. He thought Sunggyu might have got to know about it somehow and it was only why the director was being nice to Myungsoo, but that was not a valid explanation at all. Because there was no way Sunggyu could know who Myungsoo was.

Firstly, Myungsoo had his surname as ‘Kim’ and not ‘Nam’, him being an adopted son. Second, the only fact the public knew about the third son of the Nam’s was that he was very handsome, which somehow added to his mystery in the public. Though Boohyun and Woohyun were well known in the public, the Nam parents were very protective of Myungsoo, and hence he was heavily shielded from press coverage. Myungsoo rarely attended any business parties. There were still chances that Sunggyu knew of him, but that didn’t give the director any reason to treat him so differently. He was the youngest in the eight floor office where Sunggyu’s cabin was located, since all the other interns worked on the ninth floor. So maybe that’s why? Because he was the youngest staff that Sunggyu met frequently, he treated him nicely too. But why would Sunggyu treat him like a younger brother?

Myungsoo remembered the incident on his second day in the office when he was sent to Sunggyu’s cabin for introduction. The company’s head office covered only two floors of the hundred storey commercial building, with only around fifty people as the staff, so every new employee was introduced to the director. Myungsoo winced when he remembered how he being the clumsy idiot he was, had accidentally spilled hot tea placed on the table over Sunggyu. The director had been very angry and Myungsoo had almost given up on the job then, when Myungsoo’s repeated apologies were interrupted by Sunggyu telling him that that he had forgiven him. The staff had all scared Myungsoo on his first day in the office with stories of a strict and harsh Sunggyu and it did not match at all with the smiling Sunggyu in front of him then, assuring hum everything was fine. The tea had been hot and Sunggyu must have got burnt, yet the director had been smiling at him saying he was forgiven. The fact that Myungsoo had been very close to crying then may have been the reason why Sunggyu had not scolded him. Myungsoo had been thinking then that his parents and brothers would be disappointed at him for getting fired so quickly from his first job, hence why he had almost cried. When the director had returned with a new shirt and blazer, Myungsoo had been still standing shocked, even though he had been forgiven. Sunggyu had smiled again at him then and it had reminded Myungsoo of Boohyun’s smile. Boohyun smiled at him like that sometimes, like he cared a lot for Myungsoo. So Myungsoo had suddenly hugged Sunggyu (later at home at night, he almost died from embarrassment recollecting the event, he did not even hug his actual brothers that tightly).

And Kim Sunggyu had returned the hug. Freaking Kim Sunggyu had hugged him back and welcomed him to the office. His smile had seemed genuine and not forced which would have been the case if he had known who Myungsoo was and was only pretending to be nice to him. That incident had changed Myungsoo’s opinion of Sunggyu and he treated him like his brother too. He did not want Sunggyu to know who he was. That would make the director careful of talking to Myungsoo and he would not be as free in his speech as before. Which was why Myungsoo had never considered Sunggyu as someone that he could ask Woohyun to go on a date with even if he featured in his list, as it would probably risk his relationship with Sunggyu. What if the director thought Myungsoo had been trying to get close to him so that he could learn some business secrets? Not that he knew anything and their families weren’t even in competing businesses; still it was a worrying thought.

But now that he seriously considered Sunggyu as a candidate, the director seemed like a good enough match for his brother. He would have to sacrifice his happiness for his brother, Myungsoo thought. Besides, Sunggyu would actually be his brother-in-law if things worked out well between his brother and the director. So, Myungsoo had stopped himself from thinking too far and had filled the application form and submitted it back on the e-mail id. He had answered it with how he thought Woohyun would answer it. It asked for basic details like name, age occupation, etc. Only the last question stood out. It asked- ‘What are your thoughts regarding love?’ There were lots of exceptional answers ready in his mind, yet he had written- ‘I want to marry someone I would love with my whole heart and that that person would love me back equally’, that was what Woohyun had told him when they were teenagers and when the topic of love was being discussed. Boohyun had asked Woohyun what kind of partner he wanted and Woohyun had answered with something on those lines.

Now Myungsoo looked at the submitted e-mail and hoped that this Lee Sungyeol, Sunggyu’s younger cousin, who was known for his pranks and for irritating the director occasionally, did not read his application. Myungsoo was not too worried, since he could say that he was just joking with the application if the guy traced it to him somehow, and he was confident that Sunggyu wouldn’t care much about it if he were to find about, so instead he was thinking of other ways to introduce his brother and Sunggyu to each other.

 

Lee Sungyeol, on the other hand, was smirking with glee, as the application of one Nam Woohyun popped up on his e-mail. Oh he was going to have a lot of fun with this. If this was a genuine application, it would be worth all the effort and possible curses from Sunggyu he would have to listen to. If this was a joke, Sungyeol would like to have a personal talk with the sender. His face turned serious as he wondered what he would do to someone who played jokes on Lee Sungyeol.

  

The drive to Sungyeol and Dongwoo’s shared apartment was taking too long. Sunggyu wanted to get a hold of his annoying brother, so that he could teach him a lesson. This was the worst prank among the ones Sungyeol had played on him till today and he was really upset and angry today. He wondered why he had to have a brother like Sungyeol and not someone like Myungsoo who was quiet and sweet even though he acted weird sometimes.

Sungyeol was not his real brother, he was a cousin, but they were really close to each other since they had been kids. Sunggyu normally tolerated Sungyeol’s pranks, since he was rarely the target of them (Sungyeol was afraid of his glares and nagging), but he didn’t think Sungyeol would go to this level, that he would disturb his working environment. The staff would have thought so weirdly of Sunggyu, he had been really embarrassed.

Dongwoo opened the door when Sunggyu rang the bell at their house. Sunggyu pushed him aside after removing his shoes at the doorstep and he headed straight for Sungyeol’s room.

When Sungyeol looked up from his focus on the laptop and saw him, he smiled, but Sunggyu did not return the smile. He grabbed hold of his tall brother and pushing him back to the headboard of the bed, he gave him a tight slap. That was probably an over the top action, but drastic times required drastic measures.

Sungyeol looked shocked and on the verge of tears. “Hyung…?” He asked looking down, but Sunggyu brought his face to face him.

“What the fuck do you think you were doing?” Sunggyu asked through gritted teeth. He held Sungyeol by his neck.

Dongwoo approached them from behind probably to calm him down but Sunggyu sent him running out of the room with a glare.

“I was trying to help.” Sungyeol answered with a whimper. It was his first time seeing Sunggyu this angry at him.

“And how were you helping me by making fun of me?” Sunggyu spoke each word harshly as he pulled Sungyeol by the collar. As a tear slipped through Sungyeol’s eye, Sunggyu’s anger subsided. Maybe he was too harsh.

Sungyeol had now started crying. “I just wanted to he-help you. You are much tensed nowadays because of work, and noona said that having a girlfriend or boyfriend might help you become less stressed.”

“It will cause me more stress, don’t you understand?” Sunggyu sighed, not angry anymore. He softened. “And even if you want to do that, want me to date or something, why did you do such a stupid thing? Sticking such a note on my cabin door? I was so embarrassed…” Sunggyu was now more focused on Sungyeol instead of speaking, as the younger was looking away from him and had tears in his big eyes. He looked like a kid who was scolded and denied his favourite thing by his parents and Sunggyu suddenly felt very sad as he realized that he had slapped Sungyeol earlier. Yes, Sungyeol had done wrong, but Sunggyu had reacted too damn angrily when Sungyeol had been in fact looking out for Sunggyu’s own benefit. Not that Sunggyu was interested in dating now. He had lots of responsibilities but yes sometimes he felt lonely. He wondered if he should really try dating and was about to tell Sungyeol that he would try, when Sungyeol pushed him away and stood up from the bed.

“Yes I am stupid and worthless. Not like your Myungsoo right?” He glared at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu was confused why Sungyeol was being so serious. He had told Sungyeol a few times that he wished Sungyeol would be like Myungsoo, the quiet intern in his office. But why was he bringing up Myungsoo in this situation?

“You can have him as your brother from now on. I won’t talk to you anymore.” Sungyeol left the room hastily and Sunggyu sat still on the bed.

What was that? Sungyeol had not been that angry with Sunggyu ever. Had Sunggyu gone too far with teasing him and comparing him with Myungsoo? Had he been too harsh with his brother today? He shouldn’t have hit him. Was Sungyeol really not going to talk to him anymore?

 

The next few days went by in anxiety and more stress as Sunggyu realized Sungyeol was serious about not talking to him. The younger did not pick up any of his calls and was not there at his home whenever Sunggyu visited his and Dongwoo’s apartment.

A week passed by and Sunggyu was depressed. He had even cried yesterday night while alone at his home. Normally when they fought, Sungyeol would come back to him within two days and things would become normal between them. Now, a week had passed and there was no contact from Sungyeol. The younger was still attending his university where he studied for his master’s degree; that was what Dongwoo had told Sunggyu. But apart from that there was no news about Sungyeol.

Sunggyu had called his noona to tell her that because of her planting the idea in Sungyeol’s mind, of making Sunggyu date, they had had a fight, but he tried to control his anger this time while talking to her, lest they have a fight too.

 

Sunggyu was returning to office now from his meeting with clients. As he stepped into the office, he observed that there were a lot of murmurs coming from inside and that no one was at their place. As he entered inside further to know what was happening, he saw the source of commotion- Sungyeol. The younger was standing in front of the meeting room and the staff surrounded him as if he was making an important announcement. Sunggyu’s secretary, Geonam pulled Sunggyu aside.

Sunggyu looked to him and asked in a low voice, “Hyung, what is going on? What is Sungyeol doing here and why didn’t you call me?”

“I was about to call you but since you texted me that the meeting got over early and you were on your way, I thought it was better if you arrived here first and then look into the matter.” Geonam paused, looking at the scene inside. “Sungyeol just arrived. He told me he had to tell the staff something and went on to apologize to them for his prank. That was all that happened.”

“He apologized?” Sunggyu asked. When Geonam nodded in reply, Sunggyu started walking towards the source of commotion.

Sungyeol was bowing and preparing to leave, when he noticed Sunggyu walking towards him. As Sunggyu reached closer, Sungyeol tried to run away, but Sunggyu caught hold of his arm. “Yeol wait.” His brother stopped, but did not face him. Sunggyu directed the staff to return to their work.

They complied and after everyone had left, Sungyeol said. “I saw Myungsoo. Is it because he is better looking than me that you want him as your brother rather than a lame person like me?”

“How did you identify Myungsoo among so many people? Did you say anything to him?” Sunggyu asked as he searched for Myungsoo in the retreating crowd.

“Are you worried I would do something to him? I didn’t do anything. He’s the only one here who seems to be in his early 20s, around my age, so I guessed it was him.” Sungyeol said, still not facing him. Sungyeol tried to wrench his hand away from Sunggyu’s grip, but Sunggyu did not loosen his hold.

Sunggyu dragged Sungyeol to his cabin and locked the door behind them. “Yeol” He addressed Sungyeol, who was looking at Sunggyu as if he did not even want to be in Sunggyu’s presence. It broke Sunggyu. “Ple-please” Sunggyu continued, trying not to cry, but he couldn’t stop and started sobbing hard. With the stress of work taking a toll on him, it was only his family and friends who he could rely on. But Dongwoo was caught up in his work. His noona was busy with her kid and Sunggyu’s mother’s health being not good lately, his father was busy looking after her, and he couldn’t even rely on them to give him emotional support. So basically Sunggyu was lonely, and when Sungyeol acted like he hated him, it hurt him a lot. He had reached his limit. Sitting on the ground with his back to the door, he buried his head between his knees and started crying.

“Please move.” He heard Sungyeol speaking to him after sometime.

Sunggyu looked up with his tear-filled eyes at Sungyeol who gestured to Sunggyu that he move away from the door so he could leave. Sunggyu shook his head like a kid and did not move from his position, his bottom planted firmly to the ground and back to the door.

Sungyeol mouthed something that sounded like ‘You fucker’ and Sunggyu wanted to smack him, but Sungyeol sat down next to him the next moment, laying his head on Sunggyu’s shoulder.

“Then don’t cry” Sungyeol said. “Why were you crying?” The younger asked after some minutes of the two of them sitting there just like that. When he didn’t receive any reply, Sungyeol took Sunggyu’s hand in his and started playing with it.

Sunggyu sighed. “You are my brother, Sungyeol, and no Myungsoo can match up to you.” He said. It was embarrassing saying that, but he wanted to get it out of his system. He felt really guilty. “You are not worthless, Yeol-ah. It’s just, I am stressed and on top of that, you did _that_ , so I felt angry. You know I don’t like it when someone messes with my work. Even though you wished well for me, that was not an appropriate way to do it. I will try dating if that is what you want me to do. It might help me after all. But don’t ever stop talking to me again.”

Sungyeol just hummed in reply.

“I am sorry.” Sunggyu said. “for hitting you, for hurting you. Please forgive hyung, I will-”

Sungyeol cut his words with a hug. They stayed in each other’s embrace for a while. Sunggyu needed it and Sungyeol probably needed it too. “I am sorry hyung.” Sungyeol said, rubbing Sunggyu’s back.

 

Myungsoo was cursing his fate as he walked towards Sunggyu’s cabin. His superior had ordered him to get the director’s signature on some papers. It was required urgently, and though it was not his job to get the signature (he wasn’t even involved in that department), everyone else was being a pussy to go into the lion’s den. They convinced and coaxed Myungsoo to get the papers signed. He was even bribed with chocolates. They better have some darn awesome chocolates for him ready when he returned, Myungsoo thought.

He was not scared of Sunggyu; in fact he had been worried since Sunggyu seemed depressed since the past few days. But it was not his place to get involved in the director’s personal matters. So he had not enquired anything. Now more than being scared of Sunggyu, he was actually scared of Sungyeol. When that guy had arrived here to apologize, he had looked around as if he was searching for something, and when his eyes had fallen on Myungsoo, Myungsoo had felt like Sungyeol hated him. Why he would hate him, Myungsoo couldn’t understand, since this was their first meeting. But he had been clearly getting those vibes from him.

Also Sunggyu had seemed serious when he had dragged his younger cousin to the cabin, so Myungsoo didn’t want to interrupt anything. But he had to get the work done. If not him, it would be someone else. So he knocked on the door. As Sunggyu answered that he could enter, Myungsoo saw the older sitting in his chair and his brother sitting opposite to him. It seemed like something had changed, like all the tension had evaporated.

Though Sunggyu looked apprehensive inviting him in when he saw him. It was like he wasn’t happy to see him. That hurt Myungsoo a little. Had he done something wrong? He noticed Sungyeol who was smiling at him.

Sungyeol’s demeanour had completely changed. When he had been outside, Sungyeol had looked like the hero of some tragedy drama, and now, like a villain, with the way he was looking him up and down, not being subtle about it.

Myungsoo felt uncomfortable in the atmosphere, so he quickly asked Sunggyu to sign, and rushed out of the room when he was done with it. Sunggyu did not even acknowledge his presence and simply signed the documents, so that made Myungsoo feel unwanted.

After he submitted the documents to his superior and returned to his place, Myungsoo sat in his chair with head down on the desk. What could have happened to Sunggyu? Did Sungyeol say anything bad about Myungsoo to him?

There was a tap on his desk after a while and he jumped at the sudden sound.

Sungyeol was standing next to his desk, his hands folded and a stern expression on his face. Now that he was standing close, Myungsoo could notice his features a bit more clearly. Sungyeol looked very handsome, and his height added to his handsomeness would have made girls and guys alike thirsty for him, if not for his personality. Almost everyone knew Sungyeol liked to joke a lot and rarely focused on something. That actually brought him a few more admirers from their university campus since people did like a funny guy, but those who simply were after the cold city handsome guy personality did not give him as much consideration.

And Sungyeol really did rarely focus on something. It was quite well known that he hadn’t been in any stable relationship as of yet. His relationship status was a hot topic in the tabloids occasionally. But he was focused on one thing, Myungsoo knew.

Sungyeol studied at the university where Myungsoo studied. They were a year apart, so Sungyeol being a year above him, Myungsoo had never seen him, but he had heard that the older was the topper of his year. That had been a shocker to everyone since Sungyeol had not entered the university through his grades. He had been offered a seat by the college trustees so that they could get in the good books of Kim Sunggyu and Sungyeol’s parents. Sunggyu had declined the offer since he had stated that he wanted a seat for Sungyeol based on his merit, and the trustees had replied that Sungyeol was really being offered a seat on the basis of his merit as an actor.

And Sungyeol did have acting skills to his credit. He had been in several dramas as a child actor and even did a few minor roles in his teenage years. He was a good actor as far as Myungsoo knew.

He wondered what drama Lee Sungyeol intended to stir up now, as he looked up at the older who was standing next to him.

Myungsoo stood up and politely asked, “Yes?”

“Why are you sleeping?” Sungyeol asked.

Myungsoo stuttered. “I-I wasn’t. I was just tired so had put down my head for a bit.”

“You don’t get paid for sleeping here. Get back to work.” Sungyeol chided and was prepared to leave.

But Myungsoo didn’t like the way the older spoke to him. So he spoke back, “What problem do _you_ have with that, Sungyeol sshi? You aren’t my boss!” He said.

Myungsoo’s superior was working in a different department at that time which was why Myungsoo had the whole space to himself and fortunately his workspace was in a corner that wasn’t visible to the other office staff unless they came to visit him. So they were lucky, otherwise the whole office would have seen their confrontation. Sungyeol was fortunately speaking in a low enough voice that did not attract attention. But he raised his voice a little as he turned back to face Myungsoo. “Yes, I am not your boss, right now. But do you want me to be?” He asked, cornering Myungsoo to the wall behind him.

Myungsoo was flustered as Sungyeol moved closer to him. Myungsoo’s back was now touching the wall with how much he had walked back and there was no more space for him to move back more. Myungsoo closed his eyes as Sungyeol leaned down so that they were at the same level. The musky scent of Sungyeol’s cologne invaded his senses. Some scenarios played in his mind and he hated that Sungyeol was so attractive to unsettle him that much. But he was brought out of his imagination as the pleasant smell was gone soon. Myungsoo slowly opened his eyes only to find out that Sungyeol was sitting on Myungsoo’s chair and doing something on his work computer. He rushed towards the other. “What are you doing?” He frantically asked.

“Just wanted to check something” Sungyeol replied casually. Myungsoo tried to look what Sungyeol was doing, but Sungyeol soon turned towards him, narrowing his eyes. “You have a lot to answer kid.”

Myungsoo was confused and a bit scared too. What if Sungyeol had gone through his personal folder and had looked at the list he had made of anime yet to watch and those he had already watched? He would totally think that Myungsoo was an otaku. Myungsoo only had the list on his work computer because he had had no work to do in the last half an hour yesterday and though he could have left early, he had to wait for his driver to pick him up. So he had spent his time making that list yesterday. Now what? He would think that he is a nerd. But wait, what difference did it make what Sungyeol thought of him? As he was lost in his thoughts, a tap on his shoulder brought him back to reality. He looked to see Sungyeol waving his hands in front of him. “What?” He asked blankly.

That was probably rude, but it was Sungyeol whom he was talking to, so it didn’t matter and he didn’t care. Sungyeol looked at him with an unreadable expression.

His staring was making Myungsoo uncomfortable, more like, Myungsoo was blushing from the attention. He hoped it didn’t show on his face as he tried to remain as stoic as possible.

“You are quite handsome when you get all serious.” Sungyeol said.

Myungsoo gawked at that and turned away. He tried to hide his red face. Why was Sungyeol saying such things? “What do you want?” He asked, still facing away from him.

“I want to talk to you alone. Is there any place here where no one can overhear us?”

Myungsoo’s thoughts were running wild and at a mile per second. Why did Sungyeol want to talk to him alone? He remembered the older leaning towards him near the wall and his mind conjured up images of Sungyeol slamming him onto the wall and kissing him fiercely. It was hot and as he turned towards the older, he realized Sungyeol was standing too close to him, his lips not far away from his own. He suddenly pushed the older away. “Why?” His voice had been a bit loud, though not loud enough for anyone to enquire about him, but Sungyeol walked outside from the space and checked if anyone was approaching them. When he was satisfied that no one was going to come there, he returned to Myungsoo and gestured him to speak low.

“It’s for your own good that I need to speak to you alone and it is important that no one hears us. Is there any break room or such where no one will interrupt us and where my brother won’t enter? I can’t take you outside to talk right now and it is an urgent matter.”

Myungsoo wondered whether he should agree for the talk. He could refuse, but Sungyeol looked pretty serious. So he relented and led Sungyeol to the storage room. The room was very small for the two of them to fit in, but there was no other place inside the office where the other staff wouldn’t catch them talking and overhear them.

“There’s no other place?” Sungyeol asked, more like breathed in his ear, as they were practically leaning against each other now, there being too less of space for two people to stand.

Myungsoo’s voice was caught in his throat as Sungyeol’s lips touched his ear. “No” was what he had wanted to say, but it came out more like a moan. Myungsoo didn’t like that he was behaving like a he had a crush on Sungyeol. Fuck. He decided not to let their closeness affect him and looked at Sungyeol. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Nam Woohyun- you sent his application?” Sungyeol asked, all hints of playfulness in his voice gone.

Myungsoo’s eyes turned wide. Fuck. He forgot about that. He tried to be nonchalant as he spoke. “Why?”

“Answer me. Yes or no?”

“Yes.”

“You think this is a joke?” Sungyeol asked angrily as he pushed him.

Myungsoo lost his balance and fell to the ground on his butt, his back touching the wall, and Sungyeol sat down over him, his long legs on either side of Myungsoo.

The older took hold of Myungsoo’s collar and spat out harshly. “I am waiting for you to answer.”

Myungsoo didn’t like that Sungyeol was manhandling him. Well, it was sexy, but he also feared for his life as Sungyeol looked ready to kill him. He had filled the application with sincerity but he didn’t know why Sungyeol was angry over a joke the older himself started. “You told to everyone just some time ago that it was a prank! Why are you angry at me?” He shouted.

“Don’t raise your voice.” Sungyeol said, covering Myungsoo’s lips with his index finger. “It was not a prank.” He continued. “I was serious about the applications. Here I was excited that I found a good match for my brother and you crumpled my hopes like that you brat!”

“Don’t call me a brat or kid! I am not a kid.” Myungsoo shouted back, pushing Sungyeol’s hand away.

“Oh really? You look like a kid to me, a troublesome kid.” Sungyeol said, taunting him.

Myungsoo tried to get up, pushing Sungyeol away, but Sungyeol held Myungsoo’s wrists tightly above his head and pinned his hands to the wall, straddling him, and fixing his legs to the ground. “You are the choding!” Myungsoo yelled and Sungyeol snapped at that.

“Am I?” Sungyeol said very much pissed off.

Myungsoo just smirked in reply.

“Oh, can a choding do this?” Sungyeol leaned very close and sat down fully over Myungsoo, so that his ass was now grinding over Myungsoo and Myungsoo could feel his member coming to life. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

Sungyeol waited for a while as if to see his reaction and Myungsoo could have pushed him away, but instead he was thrusting his hips up, seeking the friction. He cursed out when Sungyeol’s tongue licked the shell of his ear. One of the elder’s hands went to pinch his left nipple through the shirt while the other was still holding his wrists above.

Myungsoo let out a moan as the sensations overcame him. The older started leaving soft kisses on his neck and moved to pinching the other nipple giving it equal attention. Myungsoo’s wrists were freed as Sungyeol used that hand to pop open the first three buttons of Myungsoo’s shirt.

 

Sungyeol stopped to look at the other, to look at the mess he had made of the younger and bit his lips, trying to control himself to not fuck the other there and then. How can a guy be so handsome and sexy at the same time? Myungsoo worked diligently that was what Sunggyu had told him, that he was the only intern placed in their eighth floor office as he had shown good performance in the first month. So he was amazing at work too. And Sungyeol was undoing such a perfect person.

Sungyeol looked at the man in front of him and noticed how he was biting his lips to stop the moans, so Sungyeol took those lips apart from the teeth using his thumb, so that they would stop being abused.

Myungsoo looked at him and his eyes…were filled with lust.

Fuck. Sungyeol kissed him suddenly and hard, holding his cheeks so as to support them.

This was not what he had intended to do. Sungyeol had thought that he would just seduce the other a little since the other had called him a choding which used to be what the media sometimes referred to him as, and Sungyeol hated being called that now. He was too old to be called that. But from just seducing, how he went to this, he didn’t know.

He realized though that they had both been missing for a long time, so they should probably go. He reluctantly withdrew himself from kissing harder. But as he tried to get up, he was pulled back down.

“You should finish what you have started.” Myungsoo said, licking his lips and there was no way Sungyeol could possibly control himself now.

He pulled Myungsoo up and made him sit on one of the huge stationery bags. The other wrapped his legs around his waist as they joined their mouths fervently.

Myungsoo was being quite aggressive as he pushed his tongue inside Sungyeol’s mouth, their tongues clashing with each other. Sungyeol felt the other’s hand slip under his shirt and trace his abs.

Sungyeol was glad that he had started working out.

Those sinful hands moved upwards until they reached his chest and pinched one of the nubs.

Sungyeol took hold of the fingers and pulled the other’s hand away. They did not have the time for this. The office staff might have thought that Sungyeol had already left but someone would definitely come looking for Myungsoo. So he picked up the other. Myungsoo wrapped his legs around him as he realized that he was being lifted. Sungyeol made him unwrap his legs and pushed him to the wall. Pushing his tongue into the other’s mouth again, he started unzipping the other’s trousers with one hand and snuck his hand inside the briefs.

The other let out a groan of pleasure as his member was touched and Sungyeol couldn’t help but be even more turned on at that. Myungsoo’s voice was rough and cracked as if Sungyeol had broken him.

Sungyeol liked that he had so much power over the other and knelt down in front of him.

Myungsoo’s eyes went wide and before he could open his mouth, Sungyeol pulled down the other’s trousers and briefs down and engulfed his cock in his mouth.

Sungyeol was quite enjoying the scene above him as Myungsoo was trying hard to control his moans. It was so damn sexy. The little sounds that slipped out of the other’s throat were so erotic that Sungyeol wondered how the other would sound if Sungyeol fucked him hard in a private place.

Myungsoo gripped Sungyeol’s hair to make him take more of him inside and Sungyeol complied, taking as much as he could and hollowed his throat, simultaneously stroking the other’s balls with his hands.

As the tug on his hair became stronger and Myungsoo tried to move him away, Sungyeol realized that the other was going to come and stayed there licking all over and soon enough Myungsoo came all inside his mouth. Sungyeol licked what was remaining of the cum and stood up, zipping up the other’s pants.

Myungsoo was still overcoming his high and breathing heavily. His gaze turned to Sungyeol’s hard on and he ran his fingers over the clothed member.

The truth was that Sungyeol was having difficulty breathing and he felt like he could come with just one touch from Myungsoo, but they really did not have the time to do anything more and Sungyeol did not want to create any mess at Sunggyu’s workplace again, so he pulled away the other’s hands. “I’ll let you go this time for the joke. And hyung likes you too. So consider yourself forgiven.” He said and unlocked the storage room door to check if anyone was hanging around. When the coast seemed clear, he rushed out to the bathroom while trying to cover his crotch.

 

Myungsoo was still in a stupor as he tried to piece together everything that happened. First of all, Lee fucking Sungyeol, the last person Myungsoo thought he would be getting a blowjob from, had given him a blowjob. Actually he wouldn’t even have thought of the possibility. Well, there was also no possibility of him receiving a blowjob today, so there’s that.

And what Myungsoo had given in return? Nothing. Truthfully, Myungsoo should have offered one back, but his mind had been blown out due to the amazing pleasure he had received, and he had frankly tried, but Sungyeol had removed his hands off from his member. The image of his cock in Sungyeol’s mouth and the older sucking him off came to his mind, and he looked at his once again growing erection. Shit. And there came a knock on the door.

“Myungsoo is it you in there?” One of his co-workers’ voice came through the other side of the door.

“Yes noona. I… I was just picking up some stationery. I lent mine to someone else.”

“Oh, is that so? That’s fine then. But return soon dear, because Director Kim was calling for you ten minutes ago.” There was a hint of envy in her voice as she said that, but it was gone as soon as it came. “Come as soon as possible, Myungsoo-yah. He looked worried when he talked to me.”

“Okay.” Myungsoo said and got out of the room after she left as soon as he deemed himself presentable enough.

 

It was twelve in the night and sleep still didn’t come to Myungsoo. He touched himself thinking it was Sungyeol who was touching him, but stopped when he realized he shouldn’t be doing that. It was a one-time thing. Myungsoo badly wanted to return the favour for the mind-blowing blow he had received today, but it was not like he could go to Sungyeol’s classroom tomorrow and drag him for a quickie in the stalls. He pondered over it for a while, but gave up on the ridiculous idea.

First of all, Sungyeol might not even know that Myungsoo studied in the same university as him. And the older had not seemed dejected while leaving.

Myungsoo felt his mood going down as he realized that there was not going to be a second time with the other. The older had not indicated that, and it was not like they had each other’s contact numbers and would meet just to fuck.

He thought back to his conversation with Sunggyu today.

_Myungsoo went to the director’s cabin as soon as he left the storage room. The director asked him if there were any problems he was facing working there and Myungsoo was surprised at the sudden question, but assured him that everything was fine. When there were no more questions, he excused himself to leave, but Sunggyu asked whether Sungyeol had sad anything bad to him. When Myungsoo answered in negative, Sunggyu smiled. “Good. Even though I believe and trust him, I was just worried for my dongsaeng.”_

_“No hyung, he seemed to be alright.” Myungsoo said and Sunggyu deadpanned. “I was worried about you too. You see he was angry at me since I always compared him with you to tease him and he used to get angry. So I was worried…”_

_“That he would do or say something to me?”_

_Sunggyu nodded._

_“No hyung, he didn’t offend me anyhow.”_

_“That’s great then! Get back to work.” Sunggyu said and handed him some chocolates to distribute among the staff which Sungyeol had brought to share with everyone as an apology._

_Myungsoo bowed and left. He was internally smiling widely as he noticed that they were his favourite chocolates and the staff would have to give him the biggest share as they had promised earlier._

Now as he lied down on the bed, he hoped eating those many chocolates didn’t affect him somehow. Boohyun would kill him if knew how much of those he had eaten today. And his parents would stop bringing chocolates whenever they visited his apartment. Woohyun would…

As he thought of Woohyun, he realized that Sungyeol had said that the note had not been a prank, that he had been serious about the applications. Now, Myungsoo had a reason to talk to Sungyeol, more like he could get his brother and Sunggyu to date.

He fell asleep thinking of how to contact Sungyeol.

 

“Oh! She’s back! She’s back! She’s back! She’s back oh!” He sang. It made him receive a hit on his head from behind. Woohyun looked back to his mother who was glaring at him from her seat.

He put his focus back on driving and pouted.

“You should stop singing such songs. You are the director of the biggest entertainment company in South Korea! It doesn’t suit you.” His mother said.

“Can’t I be happy that I am seeing my eomma after a long time?” He whined.

She smiled. “Aigoo, my son is so cute welcoming his mother with a pop song.”

“Oh then I’ll sing something you like.” Woohyun started singing a ballad.

His mother hummed along with him until the end. When he was done, she asked, “Do you ever regret the fact that you stopped singing Woohyunie? Your voice is amazing! You would have been the top star from our company.”

“Am I not doing good enough job as a director?” Woohyun turned back with sad eyes as the car stopped at a signal.

“Don’t pull those eyes at me!” She said. “It is a good thing for us that you are handling our business now, son. We are getting older and you are doing an excellent job sweetie. It’s just… you don’t smile as freely now.” She said sadly.

“I don’t have any plans on returning to singing.” Woohyun said firmly and the topic was closed.

 

Sunggyu was dead-ass tired as he travelled back home in his car. But he was bored too. So he decided to listen to some music and put the tracks on shuffle. The driver brought the car to a halt at the signal and Sunggyu looked outside the building and Namstar Ent’s building came into his view. As the song on his phone started playing, a honey-filled voice came through his headphones. It was such a coincidence that this song had to play now. Several days had passed since Sunggyu had last thought of the owner of the sweet yet powerful voice. It was an improvement that he no more had the urge to cry whenever he heard that voice, but it still hurt him.

When he felt like he could no longer handle himself, he removed the headphones and placed them on the seat next to him. He should delete the song. That was the best course of action he could take. But Sunggyu could never bring himself to do that. So he closed his eyes and decided to catch a nap until he arrived home.

 

A loud noise woke Sungyeol up from his sleep. He realized that it was the bell which signalled that the lecture had ended. Holy shit! He had slept for the entire duration of the lecture! He noticed the professor’s disapproving glare directed at him as she left the classroom, but she didn’t scold him or anything. No one ever scolded him here or maybe it was because he was caught dozing for the first time that he was let off.

Sungyeol felt like he was missing something and then he realized he was having a boner. Fuck. What caused it to happen? It came to him that he had been dreaming of a guy blowing him. And who was the guy? The shinmolnam- Kim Myungsoo.

A while later it occurred to him that he had dreamt of Myungsoo fucking him after blowing him (why was Myungsoo on top even) and his problem down there became bigger after the image from the dream came to his mind.

This was the second time in a week that he had to get out of a public place with a raging boner. Thankfully, he had his bag to cover it this time. _Fuck you, Kim Myungsoo._

As he later went to join Dongwoo in the canteen for break time, he saw Sungjong sitting along with Dongwoo. Why was Sungjong there? Not that he shouldn’t and couldn’t be, but the kid had not contacted him much in the months since the younger had joined the university. Did he have any favour to ask from Sungyeol?

As soon as Sungyeol reached them, he asked, “What?” to Sungjong.

“Rude” The younger clicked his tongue.

“Yah! You behave the same way with me!” Sungyeol argued back.

Sungjong glared but Sungyeol could clearly see that he was sulking.

“Oh my baby Jongie” Sungyeol said, ruffling the younger’s hair. “What brings you here?”

Sungjong removed the offending hand and said, “Just wanted to see how you are doing”

That surprised Sungyeol so he had no reply.

“Actually no, I had to ask for something from you.” Sungjong said.

Oh, of course, Sungyeol thought, and nodding in acknowledgement, he sat down next to Dongwoo, leaning on the dino, who was busy devouring a pizza. Dongwoo held a small slice in front of Sungyeol’s mouth and Sungyeol readily accepted the food. Sungyeol stole a slice from Dongwoo’s plate and held it in front of Sungjong. “Say ahh”

Sungjong rolled his eyes at that but still accepted the food. “How is Sunggyu hyung? Still busy with work?” The youngest asked, voice muffled due to the food in his mouth.

“Yeah” Sungyeol replied, busy eyeing the last slice of pizza.

“Oh is that a hickey?” Sungjong said and Sungyeol looked up immediately to notice that the younger was pointing at his neck.

He frantically tried to locate the hickey. Soon he heard laughing, and he looked up to see that it was Sungjong who was doubling up with laughter, almost choking on the food he was done eating. “I tricked you!” The youngest said and Sungyeol got up to attack him.

Sungjong tried to slip under the table and Dongwoo held Sungyeol back from attacking the maknae. When he felt safe enough, Sungjong lifted his head. “I am sorry. But you checked! That means you are back to your old ways Sungyeol hyung. Just last week Jieun noona was saying she was happy that there were no more reports of you being a playboy in the past two years after you returned from the army.” Sungjong mused.

“Yah! Lee Sungjong! You shouldn’t make fun of your hyung!” Sungyeol exclaimed. “And what playboy? That was just the media being over the top. Just because I had three girlfriends in a span of a month, doesn’t mean I am a playboy. I did not date them all together.”

“What does it mean then Yeol?” Dongwoo asked, finishing off the pizza.

Sungyeol eyed the empty pizza box sadly. “It means my taste in girls is bad. They were all only after my money. So I had to break up with each one of them soon.” He replied.

“Then what about boyfriends? You can try dating a guy. You are bi after all. Or are you doing that already?” Dongwoo asked.

Sungyeol choked on the water he was drinking. “No” He said so loudly that the students at the next table were looking at them. Sungyeol tried to change the topic “Sungjong, what do you want from me? You came here for something right?”

“Oh right! The break’s getting over soon.” Sungjong said. “The thing is, L wanted your contact number, so he asked me whether I could share it with him.”

“L- who is he? And why does he want my number? Sungjong, you get people asking for my number regularly, you know better than to share my number. Is he a fan boy or admirer or something?” Sungyeol asked.

Sungjong looked at him in disbelief. “Hyung, you don’t know who L is?”

Sungyeol looked towards Dongwoo in confusion and Dongwoo prompted, “The popular first year who joined the drama club this year.”

Sungyeol recollected the news of someone by the name of L, joining his drama club last month. He had that in mind then because of the weird one letter name, but forgot about it soon after, since the drama club activities were supposed to start next month. Sungyeol was the head of the club but he hadn’t attended on the day of recruitment of new members this time, since he had been out of the country then. He hadn’t even been bothered to look out for this popular guy. It was not like he would be more popular than Sungyeol. Or was he?

“Oh L” Sungyeol said. “Did his parents run out of names that they had to name him L?” He asked.

Sungjong was getting irritated by how stupid Sungyeol was acting. “That’s his stage name hyung!” He explained.

“Why does he need a stage name?”

Sungjong paused at that. Sungyeol raised his eyebrows. The maknae quickly said, “Because he’s an actor.”

“So? I don’t have a stage name.”

“Yes you do. It’s ch…”

Sungyeol was daring him with his eyes to say that out loud.

Sungjong didn’t want to deal with an angry Sungyeol probably, so he amended whatever he was saying to ‘champion’.

Sungyeol knew what the younger wanted to say. Nice save. He snorted. “What’s his real name?” He asked.

“Why do you want it?” Sungjong looked apprehensive.

“He wants to talk to me. So if I want to know his real name, is there a problem? Why does he want to talk to me anyway?”

“I don’t know why he wants your number. And I can give you his real name, but just don’t tell it to anyone else.”

“Why?” Sungyeol was confused.

“Just because. He told me not to tell anyone. I am only telling it to you, because I trust you. Don’t tell it to anyone else.”

Sungyeol was weirded out by the explanation, but he went along with it.

“Should I…” Dongwoo interrupted “go somewhere else for the time being or something? You don’t want me to hear it?” Dongwoo got up to leave but Sungjong pulled him back.

“Hyung, I trust you more than Sungyeol hyung!” Sungjong whined and made him sit back down.

Sungyeol didn’t comment anything on that, since even he trusted Dongwoo a lot more, compared to many other people he was even closer to. He had to, especially when he had a brother like Kim Sunggyu, who was cute most of the time, but was an evil genius on the inside. His noona was even more cunning. He shuddered as he remembered the incident from his childhood, how his noona and Sunggyu had tied him to a pole for half a day since he refused to throw his broken toys away. Those toys had been occupying a whole bedroom, so Sungyeol had been at fault there of course.

As he was distracted due to his memories, he missed what Sungjong was saying. When he asked Sungjong to repeat it again, Dongwoo whispered it to him. “L’s real name is Kim Myungsoo.”

“Oh Kim Myungsoo it is… Wait WHAT? KIM MYUNGSOO?!” Sungyeol shouted and Sungjong placed his head on the table in defeat. Only after Sungyeol apologized more than fifteen times, did Sungjong lift his head up. He looked like he had given up on Sungyeol.

“Why do you always have to do the thing I tell you not to do? And why are you so embarrassing?”

Only the two tables next to them had heard Sungyeol’s outburst and hopefully they were oblivious regarding what he was speaking about and no damage was done. Sungyeol hoped that was the case. “Why is his name that?” He asked Sungjong panicking, and still shocked.

“What? What kind of question is that? You have problems with his stage name I understand that. But even when he has a proper Korean name, why are you being like this?” Sungjong said, totally judging him.

“Yeol you are not making any sense.” Dongwoo stroked his back.

“I mean…” How could Sungyeol possibly describe the Myungsoo he knew to Sungjong to know whether it was the same Myungsoo from office Sungjong was speaking about. All the words he had in his mind to describe the guy were inappropriate- gorgeous, perfect face, wild hands, pretty lips, sharp nose, perfect body.

Sungjong suddenly stood up. “Hyung I have to return to my class now. I will tell Soo hyung that you told me not to share your number.”

Before he could leave, Sungyeol told him however, “No wait. Give him my number and ask him to call me after seven today, since I am busy till then.”

Sungjong was confused by the sudden approval, but he nodded and left after bidding them goodbye.

The more Sungyeol thought about it, the more sense it made. Myungsoo was the best intern from their office, so he had to be from a top university. He probably worked at Sunggyu’s office after classes got over. Though why he did not share his real name with anyone, Sungyeol was confused, since everyone in the head office knew him as Myungsoo and not L.

 

Sungyeol was now done with his gym time and was lying freshly showered on his bed, waiting for Myungsoo’s call. He definitely did not leave from the library earlier than usual and sacrifice his study time so that he could talk to Myungsoo. He definitely did not go to and come back from the gym early for that reason.

Okay, maybe that was a lie. But Sungyeol had been nervous as to why Myungsoo wanted his number. Did he want to continue their activities from that day? He didn’t think he would be contacted by him for that reason and that too so soon. Truthfully he had not even thought that they would get to meet again, unless Sungyeol visited the office and they couldn’t risk doing anything there again. Sunggyu would chop his head off and hand it to Sungyeol’s father through the holy hands of their noona.

Yes, Sungyeol had been imagining about Myungsoo a lot, but he didn’t think there was any chance any of it would happen. He had also thought of somehow obtaining Myungsoo’s details through the office register, but it would probably make him a stalker and a clingy person so he had not acted upon it.

Myungsoo could call any time after seven, he might not even call. Yet Sungyeol was here with his phone in his hands. He decided to play a game on his phone to pass away his time. Just as he tapped on the app icon to start it, his phone started ringing. The call was from an unknown number and Sungyeol hoped that it was Myungsoo calling and answered the call.

The deep yet boyish voice coming from the phone was definitely from Myungsoo, his Myungsoo. Well, not his Myungsoo. That came out wrong in his head. The voice belonged to Myungsoo from office.

“Hello, Sungyeol sshi?”

“Yeah. It’s me.”

“Oh, I am Myungsoo speaking.”

“Hey! I didn’t know you went to the same university as me.”

“You couldn’t have known. I knew though since you are so popular.” Myungsoo chuckled.

Sungyeol wanted to see him laugh in person. “You are not any less popular.”

“Not as popular as you, Sungyeol sshi”

Sungyeol didn’t like that Myungsoo was using quite a formal tone while talking to him, when they had been anything but formal the last time. But they weren’t close enough either, so he couldn’t do anything about it. “Maybe. It’s a good thing for you though.” He said and continued, “You wanted to talk to me right? Is it about something specific or did you-”

He was cut by Myungsoo speaking, “Oh I should be talking about that. The thing is, last time you told me that the note you put on Sunggyu hyung’s cabin door was not a prank. Is it true?”

“Oh that… yes, why?”

“Are you really sure?”

“Yes”

“But why are _you_ looking for partners for Sunggyu hyung? Shouldn’t he be doing that?”

“That’s right, but he did give me permission to do that.” Sunggyu did agree when they made up after the fight after all. So even though earlier Sungyeol had acted on his own, now he was permitted to do that. “Why are you asking all of this though?” When Myungsoo didn’t reply quickly, Sungyeol wondered if Myungsoo wanted to date Sunggyu. It was quite possible that that was the case. The two of them liked each other, Sunggyu and Myungsoo. But it still seemed wrong. They were more like brothers. At least that was the feeling Sungyeol got from Sunggyu. But was Myungsoo in love with his older brother? It didn’t make sense. Sungyeol didn’t want it to make sense.

“Can we arrange a meeting between us? I would like to talk to you face to face preferably, regarding the matter. And we can’t meet up at campus otherwise there will be rumours flying all around-”

“Come to my house.”

“Huh?”

Maybe that was too soon. “Uh, I meant, Dongwoo, my roommate, is not home tonight, so you can come over.”

“…”

Well that sounded wrong. “I meant we can discuss things on our own without anyone overhearing. Not that Dongwoo hyung would create any trouble, but still…”

There was no reply from the other side for a few seconds, after which Sungyeol heard, “Fine. Text me your address. I will be there as soon as possible.” And then he hung up.

Sungyeol stopped himself from laughing evilly as he realized Myungsoo was really going to come to his apartment. Not that anything would happen between them. Sungyeol could probably try, but Myungsoo had some important stuff to talk it seemed (hopefully it was not that he wanted to declare his undying love for Sunggyu), so Sungyeol would have to keep his hands and everything to himself.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this looked so good when i had written it originally but now it all looks pathetic. why did I even think it was good back then *sigh*
> 
> also there’s smut, and there’s dirty, badly written smut

 

 

 

Myungsoo looked effortlessly stunning in his casual jeans and black t-shirt outfit too, Sungyeol noticed as he asked him to come inside his apartment. The younger smiled at Sungyeol and his dimples showed and Sungyeol couldn’t help but let the fact sink in that this guy was cute too, apart from being handsome and sexy. Plus, he was Sungjong’s friend too probably, with how the maknae referred to him as ‘Soo hyung’ that day during the break. Sungjong was a person who chose his friends wisely. He wouldn’t befriend a bad person.

Sungyeol led Myungsoo to the couch after the younger was done taking off his shoes. “Would you like to have something to drink?” Sungyeol asked.

Myungsoo refused and waited for Sungyeol to settle down. Sungyeol sat down on the other couch and turned towards him. Myungsoo looked nervous as he licked his dry lips.

Sungyeol wanted to offer him help for wetting those dry lips, but he resisted the urge. “So how old are you?” He asked.

Myungsoo looked surprised at the question and he blinked.

_How cute!_ Sungyeol thought.

“I am twenty four?” Myungsoo looked questioningly at Sungyeol.

“I knew you had to be younger than me, but I was asking to confirm so that we know how to address each other. I am twenty five by the way, so you have to call me hyung.”

“Hyung?” Myungsoo said, looking like saying that left a bad taste in his mouth.

“What? Do you not want to call me that?”

“I have two real older brothers and the people who I usually call hyung are all either like brothers to me or mere acquaintances. So it will feel weird to call you that after what happened that day between us…” Myungsoo blushed and looked down.

“Oh then you can call me Sungyeol. I am only a year older than you anyway.”

“Sorry because of me-”

“No, it’s alright. Even Sungjong calls me Sungyeol sometimes, though rarely, so it’s fine. So what do you have to talk about with me?”

Myungsoo was now completely red and Sungyeol realized that the younger actually came here to confess his love for Sunggyu. It broke his heart. Why did Myungsoo do that with him that day then? Sungyeol was the one who started it, but Myungsoo had responded eagerly. It made him feel betrayed; he clenched his fists in anger.

Myungsoo looked up slowly, not meeting his eyes. “I have a proposal.” He looked to have calmed down now, no more blushing, but Sungyeol was angrier. How dare Myungsoo think it was alright to tell Sungyeol that he loved Sunggyu, when the two of them had almost fucked that day?

So Sungyeol stood up and said, “Leave”

“What?” Myungsoo looked perplexed and stood up too.

“Get out from my house.”

“What? Why? At least listen to what I have to say.”

“I don’t want to listen. Whatever you want to say, tell it to your beloved Sunggyu hyung. Get out of here now.”

“What the hell?” The younger moved closer. “Why did you call me here if you were not going to listen to me anyway?” Myungsoo seemed to be angry.

“I asked you to leave. You do that.” Sungyeol stated seriously.

“No. I want an answer from you first. You were behaving all nicely before and now you ask me to leave suddenly. What’s going on?”

Sungyeol however, had never been this angry before. He walked towards Myungsoo, the younger standing still at his position. Sungyeol held the younger’s arm and moved closer, so that their noses were almost touching. “If you don’t leave right now” he moved even closer, “I will fuck you. Hard. Kim Myungsoo. L. Whoever you are.”

Myungsoo was visibly shaken but he composed himself soon. “Oh really?” He huffed, looking as if he was challenging Sungyeol. “I dare you to do that.” He said.

And that was enough provocation for Sungyeol. He lifted up the younger in his arms, bridal style, and carried him to his bedroom.

 

Myungsoo yelped at the sudden action and held onto Sungyeol for support. He was dropped onto the bed harshly in record time, and when he got up, leaning on his elbows, he saw that Sungyeol was undressing.

Okay. This was what he wanted in the first place honestly. Finding a match for his brother was like an excuse, whereas the main reason Myungsoo had wanted to contact Sungyeol was that he wanted to bone him or get fucked by him, any of the two was alright with him, he did not have any preferences. So this turn of events was a good thing for him.

But Sungyeol looked real angry at him and Myungsoo didn’t even know why the taller man was angry. Had he said something wrong?

Before he could come to a conclusion however, Sungyeol pushed him to lie down on the bed, and sat down on top of him, straddling him. The older was now only in his briefs and even though Myungsoo had more important things to think of at the moment, he was pre-occupied with studying the elder’s body.

Myungsoo’s t-shirt was pulled up and Sungyeol leaned down, pushing it up further, and began sucking his left nipple. He played with it with his tongue, licking it and gently scraped his teeth over it. The other bud was taken care of with his fingers. At the same time, he started rocking their bodies together, clothed erections rubbing against each other.

Myungsoo tried to get up a little so that he could completely pull off his t-shirt and Sungyeol worked on removing his jeans. Now, they were both in their briefs. Myungsoo brought the other on top of him, so that they could continue where they had stopped. He would have stopped to think more, but obviously his mind was clouded with lust. But soon, something wet touched his cheeks and he looked up to see that Sungyeol had tears in his eyes.

What?

Myungsoo put a halt to whatever they were doing. He couldn’t be hard anymore and he realized that the older was not hard at all in fact.

He got up from where he was lying, making Sungyeol lie down on the bed instead, and he leaned down next to him towards him. “What’s the matter?” He asked to Sungyeol who had his eyes closed.

Myungsoo pulled away some of the hair falling over Sungyeol’s face, stroking his head, and wiped away the tears on his face with the back of his hand. “Sungyeol” He said and immediately blushed. He had to yet get used to speaking the other’s name.

When the older did not open his eyes, Myungsoo leaned down and placed a kiss on his abdomen. He started leaving kisses all over Sungyeol’s body, simple plain pecks. He did not know why he was acting so soft. Myungsoo always had had rough sex. He had never been in a relationship yet, and the two people he had been involved with in his past were both casual fucks. He did not ever get too involved in their lives. But in this case, he had not even had sex with the other, and they had only interacted for only one day, yet he cared about Sungyeol. He really did, he knew that, since it pained him that Sungyeol was crying. Truthfully, he wanted to make the older happy somehow, so he continued kissing the other to distract him from whatever hurt him. Myungsoo had a notion that it was he who was somehow responsible for making Sungyeol cry, but he really couldn’t identify what he had done wrong. As he left kisses all over the elder’s stomach, he moved slowly to the waist, pulling the waistband of the briefs down a little, so he could get more access. His fingers traced the dip in his lower waist and Sungyeol let out a sound that sounded like ‘Myungsoo’. Myungsoo looked to him and Sungyeol, who now had his eyes open, indicated him to return upwards to him.

As he sat up, he was pulled over Sungyeol’s body, the older bringing him into his arms, his long limbs covering him. It felt warm and cosy and Myungsoo liked the feeling. Since he was lying on top of Sungyeol, the older had to bear the weight of Myungsoo, but there were no complaints from him. Instead, Sungyeol hugged him tight and Myungsoo snuggled into the warm body, all reluctance wiped away.

Myungsoo was a touchy person, he liked skinship, but he never indulged in too much of it. It weirded others out. But now, he gave up all his inhibitions and surrendered to the person under him, wrapping himself around the taller man.

A few minutes passed and his stomach growled loudly. Myungsoo felt embarrassed but Sungyeol laughed and that made his embarrassment go away as he realized he had managed to distract the younger. He slid his nose into the crook of Sungyeol’s neck and made himself comfortable.

“Let’s eat something. You are hungry and I am hungry too.” Sungyeol’s low voice came next to his ear.

“It’s fine. I don’t want to get up.” Myungsoo didn’t make any move to get up.

“But you are heavy!” Sungyeol whined.

Myungsoo suddenly rolled over and flipped their positions. They were lying in a tangle of limbs now. It would take some time to get out of this, but Myungsoo couldn’t care less. It was a good thing actually since it would take extra effort and time to get out of the tangle, which meant he could get more of Sungyeol’s warmth.

But amazing things don’t last forever. Sungyeol somehow managed to un-entangle himself from Myungsoo and left the room without saying a word.

Myungsoo whined, yes he did, and pouted, still not making any move to get up from the bed. He snuggled into the bed cover, which smelled of Sungyeol’s shampoo, and he found himself getting sleepy. This was unknown territory, he was basically risking getting asleep in a stranger’s house, but the thought was pushed to the back of his head soon enough as he was very drowsy.

He was woken up from his nap by a pat on his butt and rubbing his eyes off sleep, he looked at Sungyeol who returned next to him with two bowls of noodles and two cups of coffee. Myungsoo’s mouth watered and he wasted no time in digging into the noodles offered to him. “You prepared this?” He asked. There were a lot of veggies and spices in the noodles which Myungsoo liked, and it was delicious.

Sungyeol nodded in reply.

There was silence as they ate.

“You cook well.” Myungsoo commented.

“Thanks.” That was the reply and there were no more talk for ten more minutes.

Myungsoo occasionally looked at the older. He had many questions in his mind. Was Sungyeol bipolar? If not, why did he act nice to him sometimes and then badly the other times? Why had he been crying? Did he really want to have sex with Myungsoo or not? There were many more questions he had, but Sungyeol was focused on his food and Myungsoo didn’t ask. Myungsoo was really confused but he didn’t want to let this all go. But maybe he _should_ do that. That would be right. He remembered how Sungyeol had ordered him to get out. What if Myungsoo was forcing himself on Sungyeol?

He quickly downed the coffee and said, “I will take my leave now. Sorry to disturb you and thanks a lot for the food and everything and… for that time too. I am ready to repay you however you want. So you are free to ask me for any favour, alright?” That was sudden and abrupt especially more since he kind of wanted to be stick around Sungyeol for some time, but it was not like anything was going to happen between them anymore. Even though he still didn’t want to leave Sungyeol like this, Myungsoo had lost all hopes. Sungyeol might get angry at him again and try to kick him out sooner or later.

Myungsoo stood up to collect his clothes.

“Don’t go.” Sungyeol’s voice came from next to him.

Myungsoo looked incredulously at Sungyeol. “Why?” He asked. “Why should I not go? You pretty much made it clear that I was not invited to stay here.” Okay, that was pretty harsh of him. Sungyeol had even cooked for him. Myungsoo should have probably not brought up the matter again. But he had already said it, now he couldn’t take it back.

Sungyeol was quiet for some time and Myungsoo put on his clothes during that time.

“I am sorry.”

Myungsoo stood still.

“I was jealous.” Sungyeol’s voice had been too low, as if he did not want Myungsoo to hear what he said, but nevertheless Myungsoo heard it.

“Of whom?” When Sungyeol looked at him blankly, Myungsoo clarified, “Jealous of whom?”

“Su…Sunggyu hyung” Sungyeol said and let out a sigh.

“What?” Myungsoo was now even more confused. How did Sunggyu come into the picture? And Sungyeol was angry at Myungsoo because Sungyeol was jealous of Sunggyu? That made no sense. “Care to explain that to me? Because you are otherwise going to have to pay for the treatment of my brain. Nobody has managed to confuse me this much before.” Myungsoo faced him, waiting for a reply.

Sungyeol looked down as he said, “I don’t know why, but I think I like you.”

Well, that startled Myungsoo. His started beating fast. He tried to calm himself down to focus on what Sungyeol was saying.

“I mean it’s probably weird since we don’t even know each other well enough to be even acquaintances, but I wanted to try… with you.” Sungyeol clarified.

“Try what? Having sex?”

“No! Not that only… I mean I think I am just attracted to you, but it seems to be more than that and I thought we could see how things work out but you are obviously in love with Gyu hyung and it hurt me a bit.”

“Hold on. What did you just say? _I_ love Sunggyu hyung?”

“Don’t you?” Sungyeol asked eyebrows raised, looking up slowly.

“Well I do like him, but I don’t think you referred to the kind of like I am thinking. He is like an older brother to me. What problem would you have with that?”

“Wait… You just said he’s like a brother to you.” Sungyeol stood up from the bed. “Really?” He asked eyes wide.

“Yes. I don’t know why you would think otherwise. Sure, he’s cute, but I don’t think I am attracted to him like that, nor would it work between us. I would always bro-zone him. Did he say something to you for you to think like that?”

Sungyeol was in a daze.

Myungsoo clapped his hands in front of him to snap him out of the daze. “Sungyeol…”

“But then you said… the proposal…”

“Ah, that was for someone else. You think I would come here to suggest myself as a partner for Sunggyu hyung? And that too after what happened between us last time…” He trailed off looking to the side. This really explained a lot of things. First of all, that, Sungyeol was stupid, for thinking Myungsoo loved Sunggyu. Second, that Sungyeol probably liked him, like Myungsoo probably liked Sungyeol. That was… that made Myungsoo feel giddy.

Suddenly there was a pair of lips pressing on his own and they were gone soon too. It was too short but whatever plans Myungsoo had to leave, he forgot about them because of that. He looked at Sungyeol, who no longer looked like the sad person he had been minutes ago.

Sungyeol’s eyes had excitement in them as he said, “You really shouldn’t have put those clothes back on. I am going to make you mine tonight.”

Myungsoo felt himself going weak on his knees as Sungyeol eyed him in hunger. He wanted to be touched desperately, by the man standing in front of him.

But Sungyeol didn’t move at all.

“What are you waiting for?” Myungsoo asked.

“Is this fine? Do you want to…?”

Sungyeol looked unsure and nervous and it made Myungsoo want to kiss him. So he did that. Lifting Sungyeol up from the ground, he wrapped the other’s legs around his waist and kissed him tenderly. Sungyeol’s mouth tasted like coffee and his probably did the same. He placed Sungyeol on the bed and started undressing while straddling the older. Myungsoo leaned to the other’s ear and whispered, “Instead, how about I make you mine tonight?”

The older blushed and Myungsoo knew he had done the right thing. He had to show after all to the other that he had some feelings for him too, even though he was not sure what they were. Sungyeol was the one who did most of the pleasing last time and even now, he was the one who confessed that he liked Myungsoo.

Throwing away his jeans and t-shirt on the floor, Myungsoo leaned down and captured those enticing lips in an open-mouthed kiss. His tongue soon entered the other’s mouth and they tasted each other like they had all the time in the world. Their hands were interlinked and their lower bodies were rubbing against each other. When they were out of breath, they had to separate and Myungsoo was happy that he had undone this man who had made a mess of him days ago. He was himself in a similar condition to Sungyeol though. He leaned down again and latched his lips on Sungyeol’s neck, leaving hickeys and kisses all over his neck and shoulders. His hand went inside Sungyeol’s briefs and the older moaned real loud when Myungsoo grabbed his package.

Oh how much fun Myungsoo was having. Sungyeol was such a noisy person in bed and he liked it. He liked how the older moaned and writhed and chanted out Myungsoo’s name like a mantra as Myungsoo bobbed his head up and down the other’s cock. When he felt that the older was nearing his release, he pulled away and asked Sungyeol where the lube was.

Sungyeol was obviously not in a state where he could reply coherently and was instead pleading that Myungsoo return back to him. So, Myungsoo retuned but he didn’t go back to sucking the erect cock in front of him, but went further down and started licking all over the length and simultaneously stroking it in his hands. As soon as Sungyeol came, he tried to lap it up in his mouth with his tongue as much as he could. But still some cum spilled on the other’s stomach and thighs and Myungsoo smirked.

 

Was this heaven? Or was this hell? Sungyeol wondered as he observed Myungsoo licking off the cum from his cock as he came down from his high. The younger moved upwards to lick off the cum which had spilled onto his stomach and Sungyeol couldn’t help but think of Myungsoo as a cat and that he was drinking up the milk he had offered.

Fuck his thoughts were so dirty. But then he looked at Myungsoo, who was peacefully licking his stomach clean and blamed his dirty thoughts on the younger. Why was Myungsoo so sexy and why had Sungyeol met him just now?

When done with his task, Myungsoo got up and asked him to sit on all fours. Oh fuck, fuck, he was going to fuck him doggy style, Sungyeol thought and complied shamelessly. He remembered that they would be requiring the lube and condom, so he collected them from the drawer next to the bed and handed the lube to Myungsoo.

Myungsoo took it and keeping it aside, said, “We’ll use this later.”

Sungyeol’s confused stare wasn’t answered, instead he was forced back to his position and Myungsoo put his hands on either side of Sungyeol’s ass cheeks and spread them apart.

Sungyeol felt embarrassed as he had fucked with a guy just once before and though he had bottomed then, they had been drunk and the guy had left just after fucking him quick. And Myungsoo was going too slow, as if he was studying Sungyeol.

Sungyeol yelped as he felt Myungsoo’s tongue enter his opening. He gripped the sheets tight as the sinful tongue entered deeper, exploring and causing shivers to run over his body. Sungyeol felt empty as the tongue was gone quite soon, but it was replaced some time later with Myungsoo’s finger covered with lube. The younger started with two fingers and went to three fingers and Sungyeol felt himself pushing back so that Myungsoo could reach deeper. His prostrate was found soon and Sungyeol almost came when he was touched at that place again and again. But then he heard Myungsoo moan. He removed Myungsoo’s fingers from his backside reluctantly and turned to see that the younger was stroking his own erection. Poor guy did not get the chance to come yet. He must be hard since a long time.

Sungyeol wanted to give the same pleasure to Myungsoo, so he leaned forward so that he could take Myungsoo’s cock in his mouth.

But Myungsoo stopped him. “I want to eat you up.”

And Sungyeol realized that Myungsoo was seriously waiting for him to turn around so he could taste him again.

“Plus the lube is strawberry flavoured and I like it.” Myungsoo said, blushing hard.

Seemed like Myungsoo badly wanted to lick him there again and Sungyeol couldn’t control himself, but he really wanted to please this dirty, sexy man, so he brought him closer and pushed him to lie down on the bed. “We’ll do that the next time. For now, stay here.” He ordered. He fetched his own t-shirt and tied Myungsoo’s wrists with it. He couldn’t wait any longer. He wanted the younger inside him now.

So he rolled a condom over the younger’s cock and slowly started sinking himself over the member. It pained a bit since it had been a long time since the last time he had touched himself there and even though Myungsoo had prepared him, taking in that huge of a cock was not painless. But he quickly adjusted himself placing his hands on Myungsoo’s abdomen. His prostrate was quickly found and he angled himself so that he could reach that place again. Oh and he got to hear what he wanted- Myungsoo’s moans.

The younger man cursed and groaned and moaned in ecstasy as Sungyeol slid himself in and out. Sungyeol liked his name being yelled out by Myungsoo and picked up his pace losing all coherent thoughts as he repeatedly slammed his prostrate. Soon the younger came inside him.

Sungyeol came right after and he removed himself from the younger and lied down next to him.

For a few seconds, there were the sounds of only ragged breaths coming from the two of them, and then Myungsoo got up.

“I think we should get cleaned up.”

Sungyeol hummed in approval and got up to untie Myungsoo’s wrists. Now that they were not indulging in any activities, Sungyeol felt embarrassed sitting naked next to the younger’s own naked body and he could see Myungsoo blushing too.

But as soon as Sungyeol stepped away from the bed, Myungsoo followed him and picked him up in his arms. “I will carry you.” He said.

Sungyeol nodded without looking at the younger’s face. It was the first time that Sungyeol was feeling shy in front of someone he had fucked with and considering what they had being doing minutes ago, it was a bit unusual that the two of them were acting shy.

Suddenly, it occurred to him that they would be going in the bathroom together, so when they entered the bathroom, Sungyeol removed himself from the younger and pushed him out, slamming the door on his face. “I am sorry.” He said. “I will go first. Please wait outside.”

He came out after five minutes (he had taken a quick shower too) and Myungsoo was sitting on his toes on the ground, with his clothes in his hands. He entered right after Sungyeol exited.

“You are free to use whatever you want. Those are all my stuff inside, since this is my room. And there’s a clean towel in the rack inside already. You can use it if you want to dry off.” Sungyeol shouted to the other, who was already inside.

An ‘ok’ came from inside and Sungyeol clothed himself and changed the bed sheets. He will have to wash the old one tomorrow. He tidied his room, taking away the plates and cups.

When Myungsoo exited from the bathroom, he stood outside awkwardly.

Sungyeol led him to his bed. “Come on.” He guided him to sit leaning on the headboard and sat next to him. “Did you like it?” He asked.

“Yeah” was Myungsoo’s reply.

Sungyeol glanced sideways and saw that Myungsoo was gulping. The younger was nervous.

Myungsoo noticed him looking and spoke up, “I am sorry. You must have thought I am weird, right?”

“You _are_ weird.” Sungyeol replied. “And I like it.” He went to sit on the younger’s lap, taking his face in his hands and kissing him.

Myungsoo returned the kiss and soon enough, they were panting for breath.

Sungyeol leaned his forehead over the younger’s. “Next time, let me suck you off.” He said, while massaging Myungsoo’s shoulders.

Myungsoo’s hands that were roaming on Sungyeol’s bare back under the shirt, stilled. “When is next time?” He asked huskily.

“Whenever you want it to be.” Sungyeol replied.

“Even now?” Myungsoo asked.

Sungyeol looked into the other’s eyes and sighed sadly. “No, not now. Dongwoo might come any time after ten and it’s already 9:30.”

“So can’t we lock the door and …”

“No, I don’t want him to know that we are… you know? Because he will tease me a lot and he will tell about it to everyone else too probably.”

“Oh, I understand that.” Myungsoo said sadly.

Sungyeol gave him a last peck and got up, returning to sit next to the younger again. “So whom did you want to recommend to me for Sunggyu hyung?” He asked.

“Oh, I had forgotten about that.” Myungsoo said. “You see, I was looking for matches for my brother too. So I was thinking maybe my brother could date Sunggyu hyung?”

“What does your brother do?” Sungyeol asked.

“He looks after our family business.”

“Do you think he will be good enough match for Gyu hyung?” Sungyeol asked seriously.

“He will be perfect!” Myungsoo started praising his brother. “He likes to cook. Though he doesn’t cook amazingly well, he has improved a lot. He is a very caring person and is quite romantic too. He likes kids and-”

“Wait, Gyu hyung can’t give him kids.”

“That’s fine, hyung has said before he’s fine with dating guys too. In fact, he was in a relationship before, but the other guy left him.”

“Why?” Sungyeol asked.

“I don’t know. He doesn’t know the reason either. That breakup had hurt him a lot, so hyung didn’t date anyone again, but on my insistence, he’s started trying again.”

“This isn’t good.” Sungyeol said. “What if he still loves that guy? He wouldn’t be able to love hyung properly. Gyu hyung doesn’t date for the same reason. He’s been heart-broken before but you know Gyu hyung, he will try his best to make his partner happy.”

“So you are saying my hyung is selfish and won’t try his best to make his partner happy too?” Myungsoo huffed.

“No, I didn’t want to mean that. Okay, I shouldn’t have said that. They could try loving each other and heal each other’s broken hearts. That would be nice, if it works out right?”

“Yeah” Myungsoo said without any enthusiasm.

“I am sorry.” Sungyeol said with wide eyes. “Please forgive me.”

Myungsoo took one look at him and a small smile came over his face. His dimples showed and Sungyeol pinched his cheeks. “Yah!” Myungsoo pouted.

“Well then at least show me a photo of your brother.” Sungyeol said excitedly. “Is he handsome? If he has the same genes as you, the older Kim should be handsome too! And when should we arrange the date? We have to decide that too!”

“You don’t have any other questions?” Myungsoo asked curious. “I know Sunggyu hyung, but you don’t even know my brother or family. Why are you just agreeing like that?”

“He’s your brother, so he would be good like you. And since you praised him so much, he should be really awesome, shouldn’t he?”

“That he is.” Myungsoo looked shy. “But don’t you care about money? How much he’s earning and stuff?”

“Well that matters, but it doesn’t really matter too much. Even if you are broke, Sunggyu hyung would be able to look after your brother, so unless you are after hyung’s money, I have no problems.” Sungyeol looked at him judging. “Don’t tell me you are after money. I have had pretty unpleasant experiences with such people.” Sungyeol folded his hands.

Myungsoo was offended. “No, you think I am like that?” He asked.

“No, but you were the one to bring up the matter of wealth so…”

“Oh.” Myungsoo looked down. “I am not as amazing as you Sungyeol. I am searching among all wealthy people for my brother, since my parents are searching for someone with an equal status to us. So I thought they would be happy if hyung is married to a powerful person.”

“But that shouldn’t matter right?” Sungyeol asked holding Myungsoo’s chin. “Would you not have spent any time with me if I had been poor?”

Myungsoo looked at him frantically. “I am not after your money. I just wanted to be with you. Really Sungyeol. I only said that because my parents-”

Sungyeol stopped his explanation with a kiss. “I understand that.” He said and brought the two of them to lie on the bed. He hugged Myungsoo, kissing him on his forehead, in the dip of his neck and at his adam’s apple.

Myungsoo clinged to him and Sungyeol realized he liked cuddling with the younger. So they did that for some time, touching each other everywhere, their limbs entangled.

Myungsoo let out a yawn and Sungyeol felt sleepy too. So the older decided to end their conversation on the topic for the day soon. “At least show me the photo.” He nudged Myungsoo.

“I don’t know if you will find him handsome, since he’s a bolmae. He’s really charming and you get more and more attracted to him as time passes, that’s what people say. And he doesn’t have my genes. He’s not a Kim, he’s Nam.” He held his cell phone for Sungyeol to look at the photo.

Sungyeol stared incredulously at him. “What is this? How is Nam Woohyun your brother? Are you his cousin?”

“No, he’s my real brother.” Myungsoo replied.

“How?” Sungyeol asked. “Oh wait. I get it. You are the third son of the Nams. Really?” He asked shocked.

Myungsoo nodded. “I was adopted at the age of one into the Nam family.”

Sungyeol continued staring at him in shock. “Why are you telling me this just now? Does Sunggyu hyung know about this?”

Myungsoo panicked. “No, I didn’t tell him. It shouldn’t matter, does it?”

“Did you join the office to spy on my brother?” Sungyeol asked in disbelief.

“No!” Myungsoo exclaimed. “I really didn’t join because of that. There is nothing to even spy on actually. We are not competing businesses.”

“You should have joined _your_ company as an intern.” Sungyeol said.

“But I wouldn’t get to learn.” Myungsoo whined. “No one takes me seriously there. All of them baby me there.”

“As if it’s any better here.” Sungyeol stated. Myungsoo glared so he stopped himself from commenting further. “Okay then, but you should have told me about this before. So that is why you go by the name ‘L’ in university, so that others don’t know who you are? But why the secrecy?”

“Mom and Dad are protective of me.” Myungsoo shrugged.

Sungyeol raised his eyebrows but Myungsoo didn’t say anything so he let it go. “Oh. So if it’s Nam Woohyun who’s your brother, then it’s excellent. I had him in mind for hyung’s first date. That is why I had been happy when you had sent that application. Even though that match between your eldest brother and my noona didn’t work out, I think your parents and my aunt & uncle would like and approve of this relationship. Don’t you think so?”

“Yes. It will be a perfect match, I think. Now only hyungs have to like each other.” Myungsoo said.

“So you had put in the application for real?”

“Yes.”

“Did you ask your brother already if he is ready to try dating Sunggyu hyung then?”

“No, but he has given me free reign and I can set him up with whoever, so I put the application for him.”

“So we are similar like that and they are similar too.” Sungyeol said. “How about we make them go on a surprise date? Let’s not tell them beforehand who they will be going on date with just like how blind dates work and ta-da! Surprise!”

“That is actually a good plan. Hyung always studies his date’s profile beforehand and remembers all the negative traits. If he goes unprepared, he might actually enjoy and not keep mulling over those negative points.”

“So, it’s decided. When do we organize this and where?”

“Can’t we talk about this tomorrow? I am feeling sleepy Yeol.”

Sungyeol blushed at the nickname. “O-okay”

When Myungsoo turned the other side to leave, Sungyeol pulled him back to the bed.

“Y-you can sleep over here today. We can leave together for lectures tomorrow.” Sungyeol was sure his face resembled a tomato now with how red he might have become.

“Is it fine?”

Wait, was Myungsoo seriously considering sleeping with him? He looked at the younger, who was biting his lip and looking down, playing awkwardly with his hands. “Y-yes” Sungyeol stuttered.

“Okay” Myungsoo said. They stayed like that not moving.

But Sungyeol stood up after some time. Walking to the living room, he picked a plain piece of paper and wrote ‘Don’t disturb’ on it in bold. He then stuck it with tape on his bedroom door. That would keep Dongwoo out. It would be embarrassing if Dongwoo saw him sleeping with Myungsoo. Plus, Sungyeol never disturbed Dongwoo when he had the DND sign on his door. So he hoped Dongwoo would do the same.

When he returned inside the room, Myungsoo was standing next to the door. “It’s better if I leave” He said, as Sungyeol entered. “Your roommate might get disturbed if I-”

Sungyeol didn’t let him finish and pushed him lightly to his bed. “You are sleepy right?” He asked Myungsoo.

The younger nodded hesitatingly.

“Then let’s sleep. Dongwoo hyung won’t have any problem with you being here. We have to wake up early for classes tomorrow, so let’s go to sleep.” Saying that, he pulled off his shirt and jeans. He then went to Myungsoo and did the same for him.

Myungsoo was gawking at him, but did not put up any resistance and soon, they snuggled under the covers.

Sungyeol had been too bold, but he had realized that he did not want Myungsoo to leave so soon. And it was worth it, as Myungsoo slid his face into the crook of Sungyeol’s neck. His nose ticked Sungyeol and his warm breathing over his skin sent shivers down Sungyeol’s body, but Sungyeol felt at peace. He felt content like this was right and sleep came to him soon.

 

Sungjong was watching him weirdly as Myungsoo sipped on his smoothie during the break.

“What is it Jongie?” Myungsoo looked questioningly at the younger.

“You are awfully happy today. Care to tell me the reason?”

“There’s no reason.” Myungsoo said. “It’s just the weather is nice and life is beautiful-”

“Okay, I have had enough of this. I am leaving.” Sungjong stood up and left.

Myungsoo stayed there. There were still ten minutes remaining for the break to get over. He thought back to today morning’s events.

Myungsoo had woken up in Sungyeol’s arms and it had been wonderful. Myungsoo had never stayed overnight with any of his casual fucks and he wondered if it was because it was Sungyeol that he had felt so happy after waking up or just because it was his first time waking up in someone’s arms. Sungyeol had woken up soon though when Myungsoo had been about to get up and he had been pulled back by Sungyeol and they had had a cuddle session. Myungsoo did not even have to ask for it. He did not even know he wanted it that badly. He remembered how his cheeks had pained from smiling so widely then. It had been bliss.

The breakfast had been fun with Sungyeol introducing him to Dongwoo as a co-planner for Sunggyu’s grand wedding. Myungsoo liked Dongwoo. It had been nice talking to him, but the older had to leave soon early that day for work.

Having the house to themselves, Myungsoo and Sungyeol had made out then and even given each other a handjob. They had made out again in the car before Sungyeol dropped off Myungsoo some blocks away from the campus, so that the other students wouldn’t see them together. It would only make them more curious about Myungsoo and Myungsoo wanted to stay low.

So, before Myungsoo got out of the car, Sungyeol had taken him to the backseat and kissed him pretty hard. Myungsoo had been in a trance-like state as Sungyeol had completely ravished him. The older was an amazing kisser. Myungsoo had kissed back equally fiercely and they had to run to reach their classes since they had lost track of time due to their make-out session. It was like they were newly-weds who couldn’t get enough of each other.

Myungsoo wondered how they would be, if they actually married. They made a good match, he had to admit- crazy and crazier. Myungsoo’s parents would probably give up on finding a suitable match for Woohyun if Myungsoo married Sungyeol since Sungyeol’s family was wealthy too, them being the owners of a popular eatery chain, which had franchises all over South Korea. But marriage was a distant possibility. Myungsoo wanted to hit himself for thinking of all that, since it hadn’t even been a week since he met Sungyeol and he was thinking about marriage already. By now, Myungsoo knew that he had fallen for the older. He hoped his first real love didn’t end up breaking his heart as he looked at Sungyeol who was talking to Myungsoo’s female classmate on the other end of the canteen.

 

They had decided on a schedule. Every Thursday, they would meet at Sungyeol’s apartment and on Tuesdays and Sundays at Myungsoo’s apartment, since he lived alone. More than planning and organizing the date for their brothers, they would spend time on mapping each other’s bodies and learning every aspect of it. Sex with Sungyeol never got boring and even if they did it on a routine, Myungsoo was never less excited.

However, every day he would get irritated during the break time in the canteen, since he would see his classmate trying to flirt with Sungyeol. Sungyeol didn’t flirt back, but he wouldn’t even shoo her away.

Today, Myungsoo had almost stood up to go fight with her, since she gave Sungyeol a kiss on the cheek while leaving. It made his blood boil with anger. He wanted to go kiss Sungyeol in front of everyone so that no one would try to make a move on the older anymore, but he had no right to do that. What were he and Sungyeol after all? They weren’t in a relationship. They were simply fuck buddies and Myungsoo had felt like crying.

It being a Tuesday evening, they were supposed to meet at Myungsoo’s house. Sungyeol had a key to his apartment, so Myungsoo was lying on his bed, waiting for him to come. He was in no mood to have sex with the older, since he was still irritated by the incident in the afternoon, but how he was going to communicate that to the older, he didn’t know.

Sometime later, he heard the sound of the front door opening and closing, and in the darkness of his room, he saw the silhouette of Sungyeol entering the room.

The bed dipped as Sungyeol lied down next to him. The older snuggled close to him, taking Myungsoo’s hand in his own and playing with his fingers. Times like these made Myungsoo’s heart beat faster and he was dangerously close to confessing his love for the other man.

They lied like that for a while and Myungsoo was surprised Sungyeol did not make any move on him. He wondered if it was really Sungyeol lying down next to him, since he hadn’t seen the other’s face due to the darkness in the room. But he knew those hands and body and warmth covering him belonged to Sungyeol.

“Soo-ah you are awake right?” He heard Sungyeol whisper.

“Yes”

“Can we just be like this today? I want to talk to you.”

Problem solved, Myungsoo thought. The older himself didn’t want to do anything today. That was a good thing, but now Myungsoo was feeling dejected. “What do you want to talk about?”

“I want to know more about you.” Sungyeol squeezed his hand in his, raising his voice just enough so that Myungsoo could hear. “I know what you like, how much you like losing yourself when I fuck you, how you like to control me while being inside me, what your sensitive spots are.” Sungyeol kissed in the spot between Myungsoo’s ear and cheek while rubbing his hands in circles on Myungsoo’s waist under his shirt. “I know you like the colour black, how much you like eating, what your favourite foods are. And that you love your family and friends. And that maybe you care a bit about me too.” Sungyeol said tracing his thumb over Myungsoo’s lips and opening them. “But I want to know more about you Myungsoo. Is it alright for me to want that?” Sungyeol asked.

Myungsoo so badly wanted to see Sungyeol now but he didn’t want Sungyeol to see his face at the same time. Sungyeol’s tongue entered his mouth after some time of no response from Myungsoo and yes Myungsoo wanted this now. He brought Sungyeol on top of him as they kissed each other slowly yet deeply, like they wanted to have everything of each other.

When they separated, Sungyeol said he would switch on the lights, but Myungsoo pulled him back, since he wanted to ask the question present in the back of his mind. It would probably make him sound like a jealous boyfriend, but he really wanted to know. “Momo” he said.

“What is a momo? Is it a food item?” Sungyeol asked.

“No pabo.” He tapped on where he thought was Sungyeol’s head.

Sungyeol whimpered pretending to be hurt and Myungsoo rubbed that spot. “Why did you let Momo kiss you?”

“What? Who kissed me? When?” Sungyeol asked and there was confusion in his voice.

“Today in the break.”

“Ah.” Sungyeol said after some moments of silence. “You saw that?” He asked. “Well, I wanted to talk to you about it. I hope you will not get angry.”

Myungsoo wondered what Sungyeol had done for him to get angry.

“That girl asked me out on a date. I don’t even know her name. But she was a part of a play I had been in once and she’s too pretty you know, so I remembered her by her face.”

Did Sungyeol say yes?

“I said no to her.”

“Then what?”

“But she was persistent.”

“So because she is pretty, you told her yes?”

“So I told her that I already have someone I like.”

“Oh… Wait what?”

“She kept on asking me and pestering me to tell her who it was that I am dating. SoItoldherthatIamdatingyou.”

“What?” Myungsoo couldn’t catch what Sungyeol had said.

“I told her that I am dating you and that she should not tell about it to anyone. She seemed sad at first, but got exited after some time I don’t know why, and after promising me that she wouldn’t tell anyone about us, she kissed me on the cheek and left.” Sungyeol pointed to his cheek emphasizing that he had been kissed there.

Myungsoo was stunned. He didn’t even have to claim that Sungyeol was his. Sungyeol himself did that. It made him really happy. The kiss on the cheek Sungyeol received didn’t make him happy, but apart from that Myungsoo was ecstatic. It was like his heart which had been a desert till now, was blooming with flowers. He suddenly got up, accidentally knocking Sungyeol’s head with his own.

“Ouch” they said in unison, but the pain didn’t stop Myungsoo from getting off the bed and switching the lights on. He walked back to the bed and went over to Sungyeol who was still rubbing his head. Myungsoo placed a kiss on the red spot and took the other’s hand in his. “You wanted to know more about me right?”

Sungyeol nodded and looked down as his cheeks matched the colour his forehead had become.

“Lee Sungyeol” Myungsoo said, his cheeks burning and voice shaking, “Let’s go on a date.”

 

Dongwoo was glad he was in the club and not at his home. Four days in a week, he had to teach evening classes. Dongwoo was a dance instructor and trainer who taught people of all ages. His timings for classes varied, and on Thursdays and Saturdays particularly he was out for the whole day teaching. Last Thursday the evening class had got cancelled and he had gone home early, only to be greeted by the sounds of moans and what sounded like curses coming from Sungyeol’s room. He had then shut himself inside his room with headphones on for the entire night.

And today, even though he was free again, he didn’t dare go back to his apartment lest he would have to hear all those sounds again. It was not like he couldn’t ask Sungyeol to stop or lower their voices or something, but Sungyeol had not been in any relationship for a while, so Dongwoo hoped his friend was actually dating somebody and so he thought of not mentioning about it to the younger. Sungyeol seemed happier the past days too.

It was for the best, Dongwoo thought as his eyes ran all over the body of the man grinding on the floor in front of him. See, Dongwoo was an innocent guy, that’s what his friends thought or pretended to think he was. But Dongwoo had his needs too. He would sometimes fuck with his co-dancers whom he knew or sometimes some of his older students would approach him and if Dongwoo was interested they would have a fun time together.

It was not like Dongwoo was a playboy. He rarely indulged in such stuff, which was why he was labelled innocent.

But he was being anything but innocent now as he looked at the man giving a private show for him. The guy known as Hoya, had been dancing for the crowd in the club and Dongwoo had immediately got attracted to him. Hoya had somehow noticed his attraction towards him and had approached Dongwoo and had asked if he would like a private dance show. Dongwoo had been ready to pay any amount of money which didn’t seem too much now that he saw the man performing a sultry dance. The guy was shirtless, his upper half bare, and had tight leather pants on. Dongwoo was tempted to touch himself, but it would probably be indecent, so he endured the effect the guy was having on him. When the song ended, Hoya got up from his position on the floor and started walking towards Dongwoo. Dongwoo had his legs crossed so he could hide his boner.

“Do I have to pay to you or at the desk?” He asked since he had not yet paid.

Hoya sat on his knees in front of Dongwoo who was sitting on the chair and Dongwoo gulped. The club dancer took Dongwoo’s hands and placed it on his sweaty chest, guiding Dongwoo to touch him.

Dongwoo did that, but at the same time, he was getting uncomfortable because of the problem between his legs.

Hoya might have noticed his discomfort because he took hold of Dongwoo’s legs and uncrossing them, placed a hand over Dongwoo’s crotch. He slowly started stroking it through the layer of clothes and Dongwoo bucked into his hand. “Do you want a lap dance?” Hoya asked.

Dongwoo couldn’t endure anymore teasing. He took hold of Hoya’s face and inched his own face closer. “I want you to ride me. Now” He growled.

Hoya looked surprised, but he readily complied, unzipping his pants and getting out of them.

Oh boy. Guy was wearing nothing underneath the pants. Dongwoo was getting really uncomfortable in his tight jeans, so he unzipped it and his member sprang out.

He saw Hoya licking his lips. “Can I?” The club dancer asked and on Dongwoo’s approval wrapped his lips around his cock.

Dongwoo took hold of Hoya’s hair and Hoya moaned and the vibrations teased his cock. Dongwoo was sure he was going to come soon and he did come after a short while, into the other’s mouth. Hoya took all of his cum in pretty well. Dongwoo made the other dancer sit on his lap and put three of his fingers into the other’s mouth.

Hoya sucked on it tauntingly and Dongwoo couldn’t wait anymore. He raised up the other, so he could get better access to his entrance.

He liked this, splitting the other wide up and bringing the sexy beast under his mercy. Hoya was groaning as Dongwoo pushed past his entrance with his fingers, but moaned out loud when Dongwoo replaced them with his cock when he was ready.

Dongwoo smirked at that but he was pretty much a goner too as Hoya slammed into him, hitting his own prostrate. “So tight” Dongwoo muttered and Hoya moved and Dongwoo couldn’t utter a word after that.

The two came soon enough and Dongwoo was really glad he had not gone home early tonight. Well he would have to leave now though.

Hoya bought some tissues to clean them both and Dongwoo took it gratefully. The club dancer told him he need not pay anything and it was on him. He turned to leave when Dongwoo remembered something and stopped him.

“Can I kiss you?” Dongwoo asked as he realized he hadn’t kissed the man even once and though he didn’t always kiss the people he slept with, something drew him to this man. “Just once, please?”

Hoya turned around and smiled. His smile was wonderful and Dongwoo realized he had seen it for the first time. Otherwise earlier the other had only smirked or was taunting him. Hoya gave Dongwoo a peck on the lips, a firm pat on the backside, and left.

 

The next few days were uneventful for Dongwoo. But when Saturday came, he found himself an excuse for going to the club again. Upon reaching there, he tried searching for the dancer he met last time, but he wasn’t there anywhere in the crowd, and this time it was some band performing, no dancers. So, Dongwoo went to the club the next Tuesday and was met with the same fate. He thought of asking the manager about the dancer, but decided against it later. The next week he didn’t go to the club at all, since he was feeling like a stalker.

Well the thing was, Dongwoo was thinking of asking Hoya whether he would like to be a dance teacher for his dance classes. Dongwoo had several branches of his dance academy under him and he was thinking of hiring Hoya as a teacher. Even though Dongwoo’s mind had been filled with lust at that time, he could clearly gauge that the other was an outstanding dancer. His body was flexible and flowed perfectly to the rhythm. He danced better than an average trained dancer. Well, he danced outstandingly well for someone who danced in the club only. But what did Dongwoo know? He might be a professional dancer. And maybe that performance at the club was a one-time thing since Dongwoo couldn’t find him in the club during his next two visits.

 

Dongwoo was sweaty and needed a bath urgently as he was done with his morning class. The batch consisted of kids and it was difficult teaching them, since he was the only person teaching and he had to look after the kids too. When all the kids had been collected by their parents, Dongwoo left to take a bath. He returned to the dance room after he was done with his bath to find one of his students sitting quietly in the corner. It was a six year old girl, Haru, and she was Dongwoo’s favourite student from the batch, since she always listened to him well and danced amazingly well too. He approached her and she smiled as she saw him.

“Woo oppa! You are here!” She exclaimed.

“Why are you here, Haru? Your parents didn’t come to get you? I thought you left already.”

“No, I went outside with Mino and his parents, but my uncle did not come and Mino’s eomma told me to go back and wait here with you.”

“Oh is that so sweetie? You are a good girl Haru.” Dongwoo said and patted her head.

She smiled brightly and started laughing as Dongwoo began to tickle her.

“Hello, is anyone here?” A voice came from the entrance and Haru jumped up. She took hold of Dongwoo’s hands and pulled him to the entrance.

“Woo oppa, you should meet my uncle. He’s a dancer, just like you.”

“Oh! Is he?” Dongwoo picked her up and carried her to the front.

The man was now inside and he turned to face them as he heard Haru’s voice. His smiling face froze just like Dongwoo’s did, when their eyes met.

Haru’s uncle was Hoya! Hoya was dressed sharply like a businessman- white shirt over black trousers and chic jacket to go with the ensemble. He totally looked like a chaebol. And Dongwoo had been thinking of hiring _him_ as a dance teacher?

Dongwoo didn’t know whether to laugh or cry as he approached Hoya. He put Haru on the ground and the kid ran into Hoya’s arms.

Hoya picked her up and gave her a peck on the cheek. “How was my Haru’s class today?” He asked and Haru began describing what she had learnt today in a cute voice.

All the while, Dongwoo stared dumbly at the two of them. He thought of leaving the scene quietly, but Hoya grabbed his wrist.

“I need to talk to you. Please wait until I return”, saying that he left.

Dongwoo packed his bags till the other came back. Soon enough, Hoya returned and Dongwoo went towards him.

“How is Haru doing? Does she trouble you?” Hoya asked seriously.

Dongwoo didn’t expect such a question. “She’s a good kid. In fact, she’s one of my best students. She listens well and is the best dancer among all the other kids here. Why are you asking this?”

“If that’s the case, then it is a good thing. She’s told me about you a lot really- how you are the happiest person and make her happy too. Actually, she’s going through a rough time since her parents have been planning to get divorced, so I was worried about her, but it seems you are taking care of her here properly.” Hoya smiled. “How should I call you? How old are you?”

“Um, I am twenty six”

“Oh. I am twenty five. So I’ll call you hyung, Dongwoo hyung. That’s fine right? Thanks for taking care of Haru.” He bowed.

Dongwoo felt embarrassed and bowed back to him. “It’s no big deal. She doesn’t cause trouble at all and is very sweet.” He shook all the compliments away.

“So are you.” Hoya said and gave him a kiss on the cheek, leaving after saying goodbye.

Dongwoo stood stunned. “What just happened?”

 

Sunggyu was on his way to a lonely hill in the middle of forests far away from the city. Why? Because that was his brother’s idea of a romantic date. Well that was actually where Sunggyu’s parents had had their first date. So Sungyeol thought it would be a good start for Sunggyu if his date with this person began in such a place.

Who was his date? Sunggyu didn’t know. Not like he cared much about it. He had agreed to go on a date only because Sungyeol wanted him to anyway.

After Sunggyu reached his destination, he noticed that the restaurant looked pretty classy and had a nice feel to it. It stood at the edge of a hill, lending it a natural scenic beauty too. Sunggyu wondered whether he should invest in this place, but was not quite in favour of it, since even though it was wonderful, it was quite unsafe for people with kids. Sunggyu had been a bit afraid as it is when his driver drove the car up the hill. Since the weather was quite bad as it had started snowing heavily, Sunggyu felt like the car could go off track and down the hill due to the poor visibility, but thankfully his driver had good enough driving skills and drove him safely to the destination.

Sunggyu had thought of cancelling the date, but they were going to meet indoors, so the weather shouldn’t be a problem, now he thought, as he handed his jacket to one of the restaurant staff waiting for him.

He was ushered to a dimly lit room with candles laid beautifully around the room. There was a table in the centre for two people and it was covered with rose petals. An expensive wine bottle was placed on the table. The atmosphere in the room was calm, elegant and rich and it was all to Sunggyu’s tastes. He liked it. It lifted his spirits somehow. He hoped he looked good enough. For the first time in five years, Sunggyu thought that maybe he could try dating someone. He still wasn’t comfortable about the idea of getting into a relationship, but maybe he could start anew.

Sunggyu was wearing a designer dark blue long top over black trousers. He wanted to look casual. He hoped the simple outfit was alright. Also, he had styled his hair and worn silver earrings. It was the first time Sunggyu felt like he had put an effort into looking good for someone in years, apart from for his business.

“You look handsome hyung.” Sungyeol’s voice came over the phone as Sunggyu talked to his brother while waiting for his date.

“How do you know how I look?”

“I am watching you.”

“What? Where?”

“There’s a camera in the corner of the room and I am watching you from the restaurant’s security room.”

“Why are you even here?”

“So that everything goes alright? I don’t trust you for this.”

“This is a violation of privacy. Why are they filming people having dinner? And why are they allowing you to watch me? I am going to complain.”

“Chill down hyung. It’s the security camera. They are going to switch off the feed after some time. I requested them to keep it on for a while. Once it seems like you guys have settled well, I will leave. It’s not like I can hear anything you say either way.”

“Fine” Sunggyu huffed.

“Hyung how are you?” Another person’s voice came from over the phone.

“Myungsoo?” Sunggyu asked. It was a wild guess, but the voice was eerily similar to that of Myungsoo.

“Wow, hyung guessed who I am pretty quickly.”

“Really? It is Myungsoo? Why are you here?” Sunggyu asked incredulously. “Did Sungyeol trap you in his scheme?”

“No, my elder brother is the one you are going to be dating today, so I am here too.” He replied.

“Oh, is that so? If it’s your brother, then I will have to expect an amazing person then.” Sunggyu said.

“I hope you find him amazing. You look even more handsome today hyung.”

“Oh really? Thanks! Also Myungsoo, I am sorry to say but I am not sure whether this date will go well, you see-” Suddenly Sunggyu heard a scuffle on the other end, some shouting and some whispers. “What’s going on?” He asked.

“Nothing hyung.” Myungsoo answered, when the noises stopped. “What were you saying?”

“Ah yes. I was saying that… you see, I haven’t really dated anyone in around the past five years, in fact, I haven’t really gone on a date with anyone since years, so your brother might get disappointed.”

“Why are you being so pessimistic hyung? He will like you.” Sungyeol said through the phone. His voice was very low so Sunggyu thought that there might be the security guys around them which was why he was speaking in a low voice.

“I don’t know Yeol.”

“Hyung, listen, forget about that person in your past. There’s no way you are going to have a future with him, so you should think of enjoying your life without him.”

“I don’t think I can do that Yeol. I can’t forget him.” Sunggyu said panicking. No. No. How could Sunggyu forget him? The thing was, Sunggyu didn’t want to forget him. “I don’t want to.” He said. But he couldn’t spend his entire life like this, pining after someone unattainable. So he gathered confidence. “But I am willing to try this. Though don’t expect much from me, the two of you.”

“Alright! That’s good.” The two agreed and Sunggyu ended the call after the two said their goodbyes.

 

Okay this was too much. Sunggyu had been waiting since two hours now. There was a limit to his patience. He called Sungyeol for the fifth time. “I am leaving.” That was the only statement he said before ending the call and he was about to get up from his seat, when the door to the room opened.

Sunggyu was going to yell pretty badly at the person. He was made to wait for two hours. Sunggyu could understand that the weather was bad and therefore travelling here would take time but being two hours late was too much. Now he was in no mood to date whoever, however and whenever. He would go back to work. That was the best option. He almost swore at the person who entered the room, but the guy looked pretty apologetic after seeing Sunggyu, so he held his tongue. Another person entered behind the first one, but Sunggyu didn’t pay attention to that. He looked at the person who entered first.

“I am sorry mister, but I am no more going to have this dinner with you. You can continue by yourself. I don’t care for people who don’t value my time.” Sunggyu said, trying to subdue his anger.

The guy looked at him as if trying to pacify him. “But…”

“I don’t care for whatever excuses you have. I never tried dating in years because of some past issues and be happy that you have solidified my will to never date again ever.” Sunggyu glared at him, saying the last statement loud as if saying it loud would make Sungyeol hear it.

Before he could leave however, the man blocked him. “Sir, I am sorry, but I am not your date. I am your waiter. This person” He moved so that Sunggyu could see the person standing behind him. “is your date for tonight.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s going to be mostly woogyu from here on, but will try to include the others too


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ridiculous plot twist

 

 

 

Sunggyu’s heartbeat almost stilled as he took notice of the person now standing in front of him as the waiter moved aside. The man in front of him, dressed in a black suit which looked designer wear was a bit shorter than him, but had a powerful aura around him. His looks were fabulous, jaw sharp, muscles hidden under his shirt, lips plump and red. Sunggyu knew this man. He knew this man very well.

Sunggyu clutched the table for support as he let the situation sink in. Nam Woohyun was his supposed date for the night. That meant Myungsoo was Woohyun’s brother. Sunggyu was angry that Myungsoo had not told him about it, but he had other important issues to be angry on at the moment. “Why are you here?” Sunggyu asked.

Woohyun gestured the waiter to leave and the waiter did after bowing to them. Woohyun then dialled a number on his phone disregarding Sunggyu’s question. He adjusted his tie and Sunggyu tried to look away from him. “I told you this was a stupid idea and wouldn’t work.” Woohyun talked to someone on the phone.

Rather than thinking who he was talking to, Sunggyu was more focused on listening to that voice, the voice he missed. He tried to compose himself while the other was talking over the phone. Sunggyu’s phone rang to indicate that Sungyeol was calling him, so he answered the call.

“Hyung is everything alright? Why do you look so shocked? Do you guys have any issues with each other?” Sungyeol asked.

Of course, Sungyeol was watching them. “I need to go home Sungyeol.” Sunggyu replied.

“Why?” Sungyeol seemed to be on the verge of tears. “Can you not even try? Please hyung, if you guys have had any problems with each other before, can you not try to sort it out somehow now?” He requested.

Sungyeol was literally pleading and Sunggyu couldn’t take it anymore. So he ended the call. He wondered if they could pretend to enjoy the date and then leave after some time. At least Sungyeol will not be dejected if Sunggyu tried and then it didn’t work out. But how would he convince the man in front of him to do that?

The said man was glaring at him, having ended his phone call. “I will take my leave then.” Woohyun said.

“Wait Woohyun sshi” Sunggyu said.

Woohyun stopped, his focus on Sunggyu.

“I was thinking that maybe we could pretend that we are dating. I mean my brother’s here and he’s been wanting this date to happen since a long time and I don’t want to crush his hopes like this.”

“So you are saying you want to date me now?” Woohyun’s eyes were wide and he emitted a killing aura.

“No! We can just pretend, please? And Myungsoo’s your brother right? Do you want him to be sad? I am sure he will be sad too if this gets cancelled.”

“No. I am not going to do any of that. I can’t even pretend to date you Sunggyu sshi, a person whom I hate so much. You must be thinking very highly of yourself if you think I can even stand to bear your presence.”

“Alright then!” Sunggyu knew he couldn’t win and also he couldn’t bear hearing more hate filled words from the other. “You can leave.” He said.

 

Sungyeol was crushed. He didn’t think it would turn out to be so bad. Things had been going in a positive direction. Sunggyu, who usually had a sour face when talking about romance in his life, had not been that pessimistic today. So Sungyeol had felt hopeful.

Then when he had been speaking to his brother over the phone along with Myungsoo, Woohyun had turned up next to them then somehow. The man had been intently staring at the screen showing Sunggyu sitting in the room. Myungsoo had tried to get his brother to leave as they were in the midst of talking to Sunggyu, but he wouldn’t leave. As a result, Woohyun had overheard Sunggyu speaking about his problem with dating and referencing his past, and then Sungyeol had hoped that Woohyun would not back out hearing all of that. But he did. As soon as the phone call ended, Woohyun had left the security room. Myungsoo had tried following him, but his brother had already left the restaurant by the time Myungsoo could catch up to him.

Woohyun had been halfway back home when Myungsoo had to literally cry over the phone to bring him back. Sungyeol felt sorry for his boyfriend and himself. They had to look after their stubborn brothers’ dating life too, along with their own. Sungyeol had hugged Myungsoo and tried to calm him till Woohyun arrived and by then Sunggyu had already threatened Sungyeol that he would be leaving.

Woohyun went to the room right in time before Sunggyu could leave, but it was apparent from their behaviour with each other that something was wrong between them.

Woohyun had told Myungsoo that it was not going to work, but he had come back on Myungsoo’s insistence. Myungsoo was now calling his brother again since he seemed to be leaving the room. Sungyeol hoped Myungsoo would be able to convince Woohyun to stay back and not leave.

 

“What the fuck!” Woohyun muttered as his phone rang. He looked at Sunggyu who was waiting for him to leave and said, “Wait here. My brother’s calling me again. I will be back soon.” He said and exited through the back door.

Sunggyu didn’t have anything to do so he went back to the table and sat on the chair. He wondered where the back door led to since he heard the wail of the storm when Woohyun had opened the door to exit. Maybe it led directly to outside the restaurant. He shrugged and looked at the menu for the nth time. He was tired of waiting. Placing his head over the table, he thought of resting for some time. The dimly lit room made him sleepy and he had woken up early today anyway.

He didn’t realize when he had dozed off since a while later, he was being woken up by someone frantically shaking him. He opened his eyes to see that it was the waiter whom Sunggyu had mistakenly scolded earlier. He realized that he had not apologized to the waiter since he had been shocked on seeing Woohyun then. So he apologized now. “Sorry for earlier.” He said.

“Sir, we don’t have the time for that. Come with me.” The waiter was grabbing Sunggyu’s hands and Sunggyu took a proper look of his face. The waiter looked very afraid.

Suddenly Sunggyu was alert. He stood up. “What’s the matter?”

The waiter tried to drag Sunggyu to the door. “Sir, the weather is terrible. This portion of the building might collapse anytime soon. We need to get out now.”

Sunggyu did not argue back and let himself be dragged by the waiter but before they could leave the room, he remembered that Woohyun had gone outside. He broke the waiter’s grip on him. Looking at the waiter’s tag, he said, “Donghyun sshi, he’s outside. My… the guy whom you led into this room, he’s outside. We have to get him.” He entered the room again.

The entire area was shaking and Sunggyu was barely able to balance himself on the floor. He remembered they were on the edge of the hill and the area might collapse down too. But he couldn’t leave Woohyun alone out there. A grip pulled him back outside of the room into the passageway.

“Sir, you can’t go there. You will die if you do that. Let’s go.” The waiter was shouting at him. He was at the point of crying as if he was frustrated by Sunggyu. “No one is there outside. Let’s go to the main building. It’s safe there. Woohyun sshi should be there too. The others went to get him.”

At that, Sunggyu stopped struggling and decided to go along with the waiter.

If Woohyun already left, then Sunggyu was stupidly risking his life. He looked at the shaking walls and ground, and the gravity of the situation hit him. He could die anytime. He was literally being dragged by the waiter.

But Sunggyu skidded to a stop again. He managed to loosen the grip of the waiter Donghyun, and asked him to leave. “Go! I’ll be back soon and will run away from here as quickly as possible. We don’t have much time. You leave!”

Donghyun looked exasperated and looked like he didn’t want to leave Sunggyu and go, but a part of the ceiling fell just then in between them, so he ran away after asking Sunggyu to return to the main building quickly.

The reason why Sunggyu was going back was that Woohyun had told him that he’ll be back. He had asked Sunggyu to wait for him there. So there could be no way the younger had left him alone there and gone. The younger might still be there, trapped outside the building in the bad weather and where the earth was shaking. He might be scared alone.

Sunggyu avoided the falling ceiling and walls as much as he could as he tried to run back to the room. There was no way he was going to leave Woohyun alone this time. He had already left him once. This time Sunggyu would protect him.

He narrowly avoided a crashing chandelier as he opened the door to the room. The candles had stopped burning and were lying on the floor and the room was wrecked. He ran to the back door and opened it. A cold gush of air swept inside and Sunggyu almost gave up.

But he slowly took a step outside, then another, and was completely outside after a while. He was going to die certainly he thought as he looked that this was at the real edge of the hill where he was standing and trees were already falling down. Some had uprooted and were lying on the ground. He had to find Woohyun and get out of there as soon as possible. Getting out of there alive seemed impossible as the earth was shaking under his feet. He thought of his parents, his friends, his office, his sister, his brother, and breathed deeply. He would miss them all. But he had to do this. He loved Woohyun more than his life after all.

 

Myungsoo was a sobbing mess as he hugged Woohyun. Woohyun thought that the younger might have believed that Woohyun had fallen down into the valley and died. That could have happened. The area where Woohyun had been outside had been on the verge of collapsing, when the restaurant staff noticed him and brought him back to the main building, since the room in which Woohyun was supposed to be, was a part of the extension of the building and was at the edge of the hill. Woohyun had told the staff who rescued him, that his partner for the night was in the room in the extension and they had assured him that the other staff were evacuating him.

Woohyun looked around and noticed that Sunggyu was not there yet. He looked to Sunggyu’s brother, Sungyeol (that’s what his name was right?), who looked anxious and the other gestured to him that Sunggyu will be coming soon.

After some time, a man, whom Woohyun recognized as their waiter for the night, Donghyun, entered the hall. Sungyeol and Myungsoo ran to him and Woohyun followed them.

Donghyun looked petrified and shouted, “The extension is collapsing.”

The other patrons started murmuring at that and the manager announced that the main building won’t be affected anyhow and that the people there were safe. The murmurs died down after that.

Sungyeol was looking at the place from where Donghyun had just arrived. “Where is Sunggyu hyung?” he asked.

Donghyun looked at him on that, and he looked shocked when his glance fell on Woohyun. “You are here?!” He exclaimed. The other staff were helping Donghyun to calm down, but he didn’t.

Woohyun wondered why Donghyun was surprised at him being here. He was also getting anxious as Sunggyu was nowhere to be seen.

“Kim Sunggyu went after Woohyun sshi.” Donghyun said.

“What?” Sungyeol shouted. “What do you mean? You promised me you’ll bring him back. Where is he?”

The other patrons and staff started looking at them as a result of Sungyeol’s outburst.

“I forced him to come with me.” Donghyun was crying now. “But he didn’t listen to me, saying that Woohyun sshi was outside and so he went out the back door to bring him back.”

Woohyun wanted to shout and scream and yell but he couldn’t open his mouth from the shock.

“You left him there alone? What the fuck is this? I will go bring him back.” Sungyeol shouted and tried to leave the hall, so that he could go the extension, but the restaurant staff held him back.

“You can’t go outside sir.” The manager said. “The extension’s started collapsing.”

Woohyun saw them arguing, Sungyeol screaming bloody murder and Myungsoo trying to sneak out but being stopped by the staff. He drowned away all of that at some point.

Sunggyu was outside. The land was collapsing and Sunggyu was there. The land was collapsing and Sunggyu was there and he would fall. And die. The person Woohyun hated the most was going to die. It should be a time worth celebrating for Woohyun, but all he felt was that his heart was getting broken to pieces and Sunggyu’s smiling face from years ago appeared in his mind. His Sunggyu was dying.

But Woohyun was not going to let that happen. He tried to focus. Sure, the extension had started collapsing, but he could still try to save Sunggyu.

He tried to look for an exit where there were the least staff and ran towards it. He didn’t bother to be polite and pushed them out of the way and ran out. Those who noticed him, followed him out, but he turned back and shouted to them, “If you stop me, I will kill you.” And they stayed back.

The weather was too cold and hail was falling. He should have carried an umbrella or worn a storm jacket, but there was no time for that. He ran to the back of the restaurant. Sure enough, half the ground had already collapsed and the other half seemed to be on the verge of collapsing. He hoped Sunggyu was still there around somewhere.

Remembering that the older had gone looking for him, he searched for the area where he had been earlier. But Sunggyu wasn’t there. The area had already collapsed. He started searching in the surrounding areas.

Sunggyu had gone after him. The older had risked his life for him. Did he still love Woohyun? Woohyun sometimes doubted whether Sunggyu even loved him at all ever, but the older wouldn’t have thrown his life away like that if he did not care for Woohyun.

Woohyun was crying but adrenaline pumped him as he willed himself to look everywhere, despite the harsh weather.

A shining thing caught his eye and he ran closer to find that it was Sunggyu’s earing which was sparkling. Relief washed over him as Sunggyu’s figure came into his view. The older was trying to climb over a tree that had fallen on the ground. Woohyun shouted out his name a few times and finally Sunggyu’s small eyes turned in his direction and widened.

The older came running over to Woohyun and Woohyun couldn’t control the huge smile that came over his face. But the smile soon turned to a frown when he noticed that the ground he was standing on had cracked and he was going to fall down.

Sunggyu shouted at him to leave and Woohyun shouted at him to run away from there fast and the ground gave way just when Sunggyu held Woohyun’s hands.

 

Dongwoo was happy. He was returning from his second date with Hoya. And how did all of this happen?

Last week, Hoya had texted him saying he had obtained his cell phone number through Haru’s dad, i.e. Hoya’s brother, and asked if he could take Dongwoo out on a date.

Truthfully, Dongwoo had been attracted to the man on that night in the club itself and seeing the man being all playful and caring with Haru had made him even more attractive.

Dongwoo had been really excited for the first date. They had it in a restaurant and it had been fun. Hoya was a gentleman and his jokes were pretty bad but Dongwoo found himself laughing hilariously on those bad jokes. Plus, he had a sweet smile and Dongwoo had wanted to squish the younger’s cheeks. Dongwoo considered himself lucky that he was dating Hoya. He was Dongwoo’s type- manly but cute, cautious but playful with the people he was comfortable with. Hoya had told him that he was the owner of the club Dongwoo visited and that had made Dongwoo choke on his drink. Hoya liked dancing and he performed in the club once or twice in a year when he felt like it. Dongwoo had become embarrassed then, so Hoya had kissed his hands and said, “I liked you, which is why that day I… Don’t feel bad because of it.” He said and Dongwoo melted at that.

Dongwoo learnt that Hoya’s family owned a chain of restaurants and clubs, and Hoya himself owned several of those across Seoul, the clubs named after zodiac signs (Dongwoo visited Scorpio) and restaurants all with the name starting with purple and a flower name after that.

“Why purple?” Dongwoo had asked, to which Hoya had replied that he was asked to name the restaurants and he liked the colour and Dongwoo had laughed. He liked to tease Hoya.

For today’s date, the two of them had gone to watch a movie and it was a horror movie. Even though he wasn’t scared, they held hands throughout the movie. Hoya had even kissed him goodnight and Dongwoo had blushed. Yes, they had been even more intimate before, but Dongwoo liked this. He liked that they were going slow. Yes, he woke up with wet dreams which included Hoya, but he was willing to wait to move to the next step.

When he was about to reach home after the date, he received a call from Myungsoo.

Dongwoo was confused. The younger had never called him before since they weren’t that close. Dongwoo only had the number since he had asked for it when he had learnt that the younger was close friends with Sungyeol. That Myungsoo was calling him therefore, worried him. Was Sungyeol in trouble? He picked up the call.

“Hyung”

Wait was Myungsoo crying? Even though they weren’t close (they had met only a few weeks ago), Dongwoo thought of Myungsoo as a cute dongsaeng, so the fact that the younger was crying made him sad. “What is it Myungsoo ah?” He asked.

“Hyung, Sunggyu hyung he-”

“Sunggyu? What happened to Sunggyu hyung?”

How did Myungsoo know Sunggyu? Oh yes, Myungsoo was the co-planner for Sunggyu’s wedding, that was what Sungyeol had joked when they had first met. “What is it Myungsoo?”

“He…”

“Yes?”

“He fell down.”

“Where? Is he hurt? Did you take him to the hospital? Is it serious?”

“Hyung, the weather here in East Daejeon, is really bad.”

“I know that. Just read a news article on my phone. Are you over there?”

“We were in a restaurant which is on a hill and the hill… a part of it collapsed and Sunggyu hyung fell down from the cliff.”

“What?! What joke is this? Myungsoo, this is sick. Did Sungyeol put you up to this?” Dongwoo was angry. Myungsoo’s crying didn’t seem fake, but what he was saying couldn’t be possible.

“I am saying the truth hyung. My…my brother fell down too. The two of them… I don’t know… ah” Myungsoo cut the call.

Dongwoo called Sungyeol but the younger was not picking up his phone. Sunggyu’s number came switched off. So he called Myungsoo again.

“Where is Sungyeol, Myungsoo? If this is a prank, I am going to kill the two of you.”

“Kill me hyung, but bring my brother back please. He might die because of me.” Myungsoo started sobbing loudly.

“Where is Sungyeol?”

“He fainted and the restaurant staff are restraining him since he was pretty much hurling abuses and cursing at them and threatening them with lawsuits for murder.”

“Is he conscious now?”

“No. I am right next to him. I am trying to bring him to consciousness.”

“Okay, I believe in you for now that you are saying the truth. So stay there. I will be there soon. What is the name of the restaurant? Text me the address.”

“The restaurant’s name is Purple Lily. Come quickly hyung. I will text you the address now.”

_Wait. Purple… Hoya!_

 

Hoya was recording another one of his dance covers. Today’s date had been fantastic. He had kissed Dongwoo and Dongwoo had even kissed him back and the older had blushed. It was so cute. Hoya couldn’t help but smile as he danced.

_Oh shit! It’s recording._ He stopped the recorder and unlocked his phone. He had set the wallpaper to a picture of the two of them. They were doing some cute poses, though Hoya’s pose came out more as awkward rather than cute. The screen changed to indicate that Dongwoo was calling. Hoya smiled. Did Dongwoo miss him already?

“Hello”

“You own the Purple Lily right?”

“What?”

Dongwoo was breathing heavily and his voice seemed cracked as if crying.

“What happened Dongwoo?”

“You own the restaurant right? Purple Lily?”

“My family owns it. I don’t. My brother looks after it. Why?”

“Do you know about the thunder storm and bad weather in East Daejeon?”

“Yes, I heard about it from my family now and they said that the extension of the restaurant was about to collapse but they tried to get everyone in the restaurant to safety.”

“But not everyone is safe. My hyung…hyung fell down the hill. My best friend, he…”

“What? Really? I will have to check it with hyung then.”

“Hoya, I want my Sunggyu hyung safe.”

“I will try my best to ensure that he’s safe, Woo.”

“I want him alright Hoya!” Dongwoo shouted. “If anything happens to hyung, I won’t talk to you again.”

The phone call ended at that and Hoya felt his heart break. Why did it always happen to him? He immediately dressed up while calling his parents and left his apartment. He called Dongwoo to ask whether Dongwoo wanted to tag along. Dongwoo agreed and the entire car ride was filled with silence. Hoya didn’t even dare to comfort Dongwoo. It was difficult to drive since the visibility was next to zero and some portions of the path across the hill had given away. At some point, the road was completely destroyed but it was a fifteen minute walk away, so they left the car there and started walking.

Hoya had an umbrella, so he opened it and brought Dongwoo close to him. Dongwoo still kept a distance between them. The umbrella couldn’t withstand the weather though and the storm took it away, so they were drenching wet in the rain. Hoya brought Dongwoo to his embrace and even though Dongwoo struggled, Hoya didn’t let go.

“It will be a problem if we get separated Dongwoo hyung. Let’s go together. It will be faster.” Hoya said loudly so that the older could hear and Dongwoo stopped fighting back and clung to him.

Dongwoo was still crying and Hoya was crying too, but the rain did a good job of camouflaging his tears. His red eyes could betray him, but Dongwoo wouldn’t even meet his eyes so that wasn’t a problem.

It was a good thing that the main building was built on the inner land, so the land would not give away soon. When they were nearing the restaurant building, Hoya cringed after looking at where the extension was supposed to be, and there was nothing there but air now. It was a huge loss of infrastructure for them, but nothing they couldn’t manage. The loss of human lives was a serious and more important matter. His brother had told him that two high profile guests were missing, one of which was Dongwoo’s friend. His brother had cried over the phone so Hoya knew there was something more which he wasn’t being told, but the phone was cut before he could ask his brother what he had not told him yet.

Hoya still had hope that the two missing persons might survive because his family had taken many measures to ensure the safety of the place. They had safety nets placed all around the hill over the valley close to the ground, so if any child fell down accidentally, they could be rescued from there. The distance from the top to the valley below was very large, but the safety nets were good enough to save the lives of someone who had fallen down. The only problem in this was that the land had collapsed too, so the safety nets might have got broken or the structure of the extension might have fallen over the two people even if they had managed to survive the fall. There was also a possibility that the two were inside the building when the land collapsed, which meant that they could get hurt severely. Also, the nets were a measure just to keep people safe until help reached from above. Otherwise, the valley below wasn’t safe. It was a forest, and there were some wild animals roaming there, no human predators, but some wild bears and such which could attack people.

So, even if the two who had fallen down, had got saved due to the nets, they might get attacked by the animals. Hoya and his family would have to act fast to find and retrieve the people, but they couldn’t do much since they couldn’t send search parties in this weather.

They were now standing in front of the restaurant, and before they could enter, Hoya stopped Dongwoo. He brought the other to face him and wiped the tears on his face.

“I am going to try my best, okay?” Hoya said and left.

 

There was a lot of noise coming from inside and many people were surrounding his older brother. Hoya was trying to grasp the situation, when he noticed someone he knew apart from his family there.

Myungsoo was here. Myungsoo was a close friend of his, a childhood friend. It was surprising to see him there and he first went over to Myungsoo to see if he was fine. The younger was arguing with the manager about something and when he saw Hoya walking towards him, Myungsoo ran over to him. “Hyung you are here!” He said and latched onto Hoya, hugging him. Hoya noticed Dongwoo standing close by, watching.

“What is it Myungsoo? I don’t have time right now. I need to go look after the situation and help my brother.”

“Hyung, Woohyunie hyung…”

“What? What is it?”

“He fell down the cliff.” Myungsoo said crying.

“WHAT?!” As it is Hoya had been sad that two people were missing, and even Woohyun had fallen down. That was not okay. Woohyun, the cheesy, sneaky, greasy bastard who would annoy Hoya, couldn’t have fallen to his death so randomly. Hoya looked at Myungsoo disbelieving, but it was clear from Myungsoo’s face that he was saying the truth.

“How many people are missing?” Hoya asked. “I thought it was only two people who had gone missing.”

“It’s just two people hyung- Woohyun hyung and Sunggyu hyung. I want to go outside to look for them, but these people aren’t letting me do that.”

Hoya was about to persuade Myungsoo to not go outside since he didn’t want to lose him too, but Hoya himself wanted to go there to look for Woohyun. Hoya was a childhood friend of the Nams and he couldn’t imagine losing Woohyun. So, he asked the staff to allow him and Myungsoo to check for the missing people.

Hoya’s brother allowed the four of them- Hoya, Dongwoo, Myungsoo and Sungyeol (he was this Sunggyu guy’s brother), to go outside accompanied by some trained guards.

They looked at the edge where the land had collapsed but they couldn’t see anything below and there were no signs of the two on the top. They met with a search party sent by Hoya’s family and the search group was trying to find ways to go down the cliff, without risking another disaster. They told them that they could go to the forest valley by road from there and it would take ten hours to reach there, but it would probably be harder to enter inside the forest as it was quite deep and it would take them many hours to reach the bottom of this cliff through that route safely, so they were trying to search for the missing persons from there itself somehow.

The four returned to the building after an hour of searching hoping that the two hadn’t fallen down and were trapped around the building somewhere but their efforts didn’t meet success and it was getting more and more dangerous to stay outside in the bad weather.

Hoya was about to excuse himself so that he could talk to his brother, but something occurred to him then.

“Is the Sunggyu we are talking about Kim Sunggyu?” He asked.

The other three looked at him, face devoid of emotions after crying, and Myungsoo nodded.

“Did they meet?” Hoya asked. “Woohyun- did he meet Sunggyu?”

The three looked oddly at him, but Dongwoo suddenly cursed. Hoya and the other two looked at him. “Sunggyu and Woohyun” Dongwoo said and Hoya understood that Dongwoo knew about it too.

Myungsoo and Sungyeol were confused, so Dongwoo explained. “Sunggyu’s past love- it was Woohyun.”

Myungsoo looked in disbelief. “That isn’t possible. You are saying that the one who left Woohyun hyung all those years ago was Sunggyu hyung?”

Hoya replied in affirmative.

“That is impossible.” Myungsoo said. “Sunggyu hyung is not a heartless person. He would never do that.” He said.

Dongwoo and Sungyeol looked sad.

“You knew Nam Woohyun was Sunggyu’s hyung’s past lover, Dongwoo hyung?” That was the first statement Hoya had heard from Sungyeol all night. “How did _you_ know and why did hyung not tell _me_?” Sungyeol asked, tears in his eyes.

Dongwoo went to hug him. “Yeol, you were young then and Gyu didn’t want to trouble you. You know how much pressure he was under then right?”

“But” Sungyeol cried.

“Woohyun hyung too” Myungsoo said. “He never told me. How did you know Hoya?”

“I found it out accidentally Soo. And Woohyun told me not to tell anything to anyone, so I did not tell you about it.”

“So that is why” Myungsoo said. “The two of them didn’t want to date. I am so stupid.” He said. “But… still Sunggyu hyung ran to find Woohyun hyung risking his life. Namu went after him too but I can understand him since he loved that person. But Sunggyu left my hyung years ago, so why did he risk his life? There has to be more to this story.” Myungsoo said, looking at Dongwoo and Hoya.

“I will explain.” Dongwoo replied.

“Even I am unaware of why that person left Woohyun and I would like to know that, but right now I don’t have the time for this. I will go help my hyung in the rescue mission. Please tell me about this later and you guys please take care of each other.” Hoya said. “If you require any help, please feel free to ask me.” He said and Myungsoo nodded. Sungyeol was a statue and Dongwoo didn’t look at him.

It was not Hoya’s fault. It was not the restaurant’s owners’ or staff’s fault. There had been no prediction of the weather being this bad from the metrological department. And the restaurant staff had tried to evacuate all the guests. Sunggyu had been stubborn and Woohyun had been stubborn too, because of which they were missing. So, it was not Hoya who was to blame. But Hoya couldn’t help but feel burdened by the accusations on him as he neared his hyung who looked like he had aged ten years from the stress.

 

There were the sounds of nightingales and the bark of a dog. The bark woke him up and Woohyun slowly opened his eyes to look at his surroundings. His whole body was paining and the last thing he remembered was of him trying to jump far away from the collapsing land while holding Sunggyu’s hand. That had probably saved him along with the huge net that was holding him. He tried to get up slowly and looked around for Sunggyu. It was dark, it being the dead middle of the night, but the moonlight shone brightly and lit up the surroundings.

The older was lying unconscious nearby on the net too and mud and rocks surrounded them. It was a wonder that they had not been crushed by the rocks but they had possibly managed to jump away from the crumbling land.

Woohyun dragged his body towards Sunggyu hoping the older was alive and well. His clothes got stuck in the net a few times and his body ached, but he managed to reach the older. He looked for a pulse and when he found it, relief washed over him. He looked at the surroundings. The weather still looked terrible but since there were hills surrounding the valley they had fallen into, the place didn’t seem to bear the brunt of the harsh weather as the hills absorbed and blocked the storm. Though it was still drizzling lightly over them.

In the silence, Woohyun clearly heard the howl of a wild animal and he became aware that they were in a forest with unknown animals. The net was not high enough from the ground and any creature could jump over it to attack them. He slowly tried to wake the older up. Fear filled his body when another howl was heard close by.

Sunggyu groaned but didn’t open his eyes.

Woohyun shook him hard. He did not dare to speak lest they attract attention.

The older opened his eyes after a lot of shaking. He looked disoriented for a while, but smiled after looking at Woohyun.

_I managed to save him._ Woohyun thought, but then the howl came right from below them and he stilled. He held his index finger over Sunggyu’s lips and the two of them stayed still for a long time.

When it sounded like whatever animal it was, was running away from them, Woohyun whispered in Sunggyu’s ear. “We are not safe. Will have to move from here.”

Sunggyu nodded.

Woohyun realized he was still holding his finger over Sunggyu’s lips and quickly withdrew it.

Sunggyu looked at him and he looked afraid. “That beast might have left to guide its companions here. You should leave quickly Woohyun.”

Woohyun looked at him incredulously. “What do you mean by ‘You have to leave’? You are also coming.”

“We don’t have time for this. You leave now. I am staying here.”

“No. I didn’t run after you for you to die. You are coming with me.” He scolded Sunggyu.

“I will distract them. You go.”

Woohyun held Sunggyu’s hand and started pulling him. “Let’s get out together. I know you are stupid, but I am _not_ and you are coming with me.”

Sunggyu made a sound of pain as he was pulled and Woohyun noticed that the older was bleeding from his left ankle. He tore open the already torn portion of Sunggyu’s trousers that was over his ankle and looked at the injury. It wasn’t very serious, but it was bleeding nevertheless. “I won’t be able to walk.” Sunggyu said to him serious.

“Oh come on. You are the guy for whom self-preservation is the most important. Why are you trying to pretend to be brave here?” Woohyun asked.

“The smell of blood and the blood trail will attract wild animals. I can serve better as a bait. And if they don’t return by the time you have got enough of a leeway to escape, I will try to escape in the other direction. Don’t waste your time now. Leave fast Woohy-”

Woohyun stopped Sunggyu with a hand over his mouth. “You are not going to serve as a bait.” He looked at Sunggyu straight in the eye. “So please come with me.” He didn’t have time to persuade Sunggyu anymore, so he removed his black coat, tying it around his waist. He then proceeded to remove his shirt from where it was tucked into his trousers. Tearing his shirt a little from the bottom, he used that torn piece to cover Sunggyu’s bleeding ankle, so that blood didn’t drop down and the bleeding was contained. “You think I can get out of this alone?” He asked. A faraway howl ripped through the air. “No” he continued, moving close to Sunggyu, so close that their breaths were mingling and noses were touching. If he moved closer, their lips would touch, but he didn’t. He withdrew and looked at Sunggyu with a firm expression. “So you protect me and I will protect you.” Woohyun stretched his hands forward for Sunggyu to take.

There were now two or three beasts running towards them, they could tell with the howls increased and getting a bit closer now.

“I can’t walk.” Sunggyu said, pushing Woohyun ahead frantically as if he wanted Woohyun to run away.

“Once we get out of this, I am going to kiss you. I am not going to leave without you.” Woohyun said, his gaze firm, running his fingers over Sunggyu’s lips. He then went to a corner of the net, navigating through the debris of rocks and stones and branches, and jumped on to the ground. He turned back and looked up, waiting for Sunggyu.

 The older hesitated but he must have seen something in the distance because his eyes grew wide and with some difficulty, he followed Woohyun’s path and jumped down. He must have thought that Woohyun really would not leave without him. Sunggyu started speaking fast, dread in his voice and pointing out in the wild, “A pack of at least five wolves, I saw them, saw their eyes. They will reach here in a few minutes. They are close Woohyun run.”

Woohyun tried to stay calm as he picked up Sunggyu in his arms. Piggybacking might have been better, but his back ached more than the rest of his body. And he had to act fast, if they had to survive. So, he held the older in his arms. Woohyun looked around and started running in the opposite direction of where the sounds were coming from and from where Sunggyu had pointed out the wolves. His whole body ached and Sunggyu wasn’t that light to carry. But he ran fast while trying to avoid anything that would make noise and alert the wolves of their location.

The animals would probably catch up to them with how things were going at the moment but Woohyun was not going to give up. They met with a narrow stream of water and Woohyun started following the direction to where it was flowing.

Hope filled in him as he saw a car parked under a tree after following the stream for a few minutes. It looked abandoned and dusty and was better suited to be placed in a museum than on the road, but it was not rusted or broken and if they could get inside somehow, maybe it could help them as a protection from the wolves.

As he neared the car, he noticed that the door on the driver’s side was open. He went towards it and slowly opened it when two squirrels rushed out of the car.

Woohyun opened the back door and put Sunggyu inside. After he was inside too, he closed all the doors softly. The locks were manual and working, so he locked the car and the two of them hid at the foot of the back seat. Woohyun was breathing heavily from all the running and lifting, so Sunggyu removed the coat which was tied around Woohyun’s waist and placed it over the two of them as they huddled together, hoping the darkness camouflaged the black coat and hid them from anything that tried to look inside the car.

When he recovered his breath, Woohyun thought of peering outside to see if the wolves were there or if they had left, but that might get them noticed. So they stayed huddled in the small space for what seemed like hours.

A few hours had actually passed since the sun was now rising up in the sky. Woohyun thought of nudging Sunggyu awake. The older was asleep, his head over Woohyun’s shoulder.

Woohyun had fallen asleep for a while too, but now that the surroundings were visible very clearly, he thought of searching for a proper shelter that could hold them until help came. He hoped help came soon, Myungsoo might be really worried he thought. He wanted to contact his brother badly, but his cell phone showed zero network coverage.

Last night he had had to rely on the moonlight to navigate the forest. Woohyun looked out now and slowly slipped out when he deemed the surroundings safe enough. He thought of climbing the tree to look around. It was tall enough for him to survey the area. He climbed slowly and steadily till he reached the top. It looked like the forest stretched far and wide till where his eyes could see and they were surrounded by hills on all sides, but something caught his eye.

There was a manor-like structure across the stream and close to where they were currently. Maybe they could find help there if someone lived in that house. It didn’t seem like anyone would live here in the middle of the forest but why would there be a house otherwise? He climbed down and went back to the car.

Sunggyu was awake now and sitting on the back seat. The older glared at him as he entered and closed the door behind him. “Where were you?” Sunggyu asked. He looked worried.

Now that they weren’t in immediate danger, Woohyun felt normal again. His hatred for Sunggyu rose again. He wanted to torture the man for the pain he had caused him years ago. Sure he had told Sunggyu that he would kiss him if they get out of this safely, but now that Sunggyu was safe, Woohyun felt like Sunggyu should suffer. It was ironic but nothing was simple regarding Woohyun’s feelings for Sunggyu. He hated the older but couldn’t harm him since he loved him at the same time. Woohyun didn’t answer Sunggyu and merely sat on the seat far away from the other.

Sunggyu didn’t speak anything more. After some time, Woohyun broke the silence. “Don’t think that I’ll ever forgive you, Kim Sunggyu. I still hate you a lot.” He looked at Sunggyu whose expression was unreadable.

Woohyun’s eyes caught sight of Sunggyu’s knees. The cloth was fully red now covered with blood and his heart clenched with worry. He leaned close to the older and untied the cloth. His actions and words were the complete opposite but Woohyun didn’t care. He couldn’t care about that. Or he would become insane. He pulled Sunggyu out of the car carefully and carried him to the stream.

After placing the older on the ground, he took some of the stream water in his hands and washed his hands and face with it. Sunggyu did the same. Woohyun was badly in the need of drinking water but he decided not to drink from the stream. They could get some help from the people at the house and if not that, it was still raining lightly and they could use the rain water. It was unsafe to be here outside for longer since many animals would be wandering here to drink from the stream, but they stayed there while being alert of their surroundings. The car was not far away and they had left the side door open so that they could run inside if any danger arose outside.

“Take off your pants.” Woohyun said.

“What?!” Sunggyu eyed him in confusion.

“Your knees and ankles are bleeding. I will clean them with the water. Don’t be so slow.” Woohyun said trying to pull down Sunggyu’s pants.

“No!” Sunggyu hissed. “I’ll do it myself.” He said.

“We don’t have much time to waste. I’ll get over with it quickly.”

“I’ll do it real fast. You go get inside the car.” Sunggyu pulled up his trousers from the bottom up to his knee; they were loose enough for him to do that.

Woohyun splashed water on the exposed leg and Sunggyu glared at him. Woohyun ran his hands all over the ankle and knee to clean it up and he tried to concentrate on the task and not on the fact that Sunggyu’s legs were smooth. Sunggyu used to be hairy. He must have shaven.

The task was completed soon since they really didn’t have much time to spend without getting in danger and after Woohyun tied another cloth (courtesy of his poor shirt) around the wound, he went to pick up Sunggyu again. But Sunggyu held out his hand in front to say no. “I can walk.” He said blushing when Woohyun’s hand was on the underside of his thigh so that he could lift him up. Woohyun let go of him and Sunggyu stood up.

Woohyun followed suit. “There’s a house nearby. Let’s go check it out.” He said and took hold of Sunggyu’s left hand and interlinked their fingers. He then pulled Sunggyu across the narrow stream and in the direction of the mansion.

 

Sunggyu wanted to laugh at how ridiculous Woohyun was being. The younger said he hated him, yet he treated Sunggyu’s injury and wanted to carry him around everywhere or at least be close to him when they were walking. The younger could have and should have left him there yesterday alone, but no he didn’t. All these years Sunggyu had been devastated that he had hurt Woohyun, he had wished that Woohyun would move on and find happiness while Sunggyu drowned in misery. He had really hoped that Woohyun would find someone else and be happy. But now that he saw that Woohyun was still not over him, that he cared a lot for him even though he pretended to hate him, it made him feel crazy. He felt happy that Woohyun loved him but he also felt cruel for being happy due to that. So he ordered his mind to stay away from the younger and crushed any hopes of ending up together with him.

Woohyun needed a caring and romantic partner, not someone like Sunggyu who would abandon him. Yet Sunggyu found himself being attracted to Nam Woohyun. He hated himself for being happy that Woohyun was holding his hand and leading him to safety. He realized that being older, he should take care of the younger and not vice versa.

His leg wasn’t paining anymore and he could walk. So they walked briskly hoping to not attract any attention from any wild creatures around. As soon as they reached the house, which Sunggyu was surprised to find that it existed in the middle of nowhere, Sunggyu asked Woohyun to check if all the doors and windows were closed, while he checked the house for any issues. They had entered the mansion using the key which was attached to the front door. There was writing on the door carved into the wood which said that the house was open to anyone who visited the forest and they could stay there as long as they could. It was quite random and convenient for them. Just near the entrance after entering the house, there was another note. It gave details about the house. The owners were some Lees and the house was made as a resting place for anyone who visited the forest. There were a few rules about what visitors were allowed to do and what they were not, such as- they were expected to use the resources in the house wisely, they were not expected to damage any of the objects in the house, they were not supposed to steal things from there, etc. Sunggyu didn’t know why the Lees had built the house here and why they had invested this house in such charity, but he felt really grateful to them. Woohyun attached the key back to the front door and shut the door behind them.

It had started snowing and this house served as a protection to everything outside. There was a proper working bathroom, properly furnished bedrooms and even some canned foods and potable water. It was probably regularly looked after. Sunggyu wondered who travelled all the way, to the centre of the forest, to look after the house. He started searching the house for the presence of any electronic equipment or devices that could connect to the internet so that he could contact someone and inform them about their status, but there were no such devices present in the house. As it is Sunggyu’s phone had stopped working and Woohyun’s phone was soon going to be dead since it was at 3% battery. They hadn’t received any network coverage after they had fallen off the cliff.

The two of them gathered back at the living room. “The area doesn’t seem safe.” Woohyun said. “But this house is protection enough. Just don’t go outside without telling me.”

Sunggyu raised his eyebrow. “Just like you informed me before leaving the car and wandering off somewhere right?”

Woohyun clenched his fists and announced. “I am going to the bathroom to clean up. Do whatever you want!” And he walked away stomping.

So cute, Sunggyu thought, and then chided himself for thinking that and went to the other bathroom to get cleaned up. The house owners had not left any clothes for them, since probably the house was meant for travellers and not for freeloaders like Sunggyu and Woohyun. So they would have to wear the same clothes after cleaning up.

Sunggyu decided to cut off his trousers from the bottom up to the knee since one side was bloodied. Instead he could wash off the blood from his trousers, but then he would have to wait in his briefs for his trousers to dry so he decided against it and went for the former option. The cuts on his ankle and knee showed prominently now that the length of the trouser was shortened, but it was not like anyone was going to see him anyway, except for Woohyun and hopefully not the wolves. He washed his t-shirt since it was all sweaty now. He hoped Woohyun wouldn’t mind him being shirtless.

When he arrived in the living room, Woohyun was already there and Sunggyu had to stop himself from staring. The younger was only in his briefs and Sunggyu’s eyes raked over those arms, abdomen, shoulders and thighs. He avoided staring at the outline of his junk showing through the cloth. Even the briefs were hanging too low that Sunggyu could see the waist line. He stopped himself from jumping at the man in front of him. The man could have been all his if Sunggyu had been a bit…

No, he had to control himself. No use thinking over past choices. Sunggyu went to sit on the couch in front of the younger.

Woohyun saw him coming and asked, “How’s your injury?”

Sunggyu was surprised that the younger was still worried about it. “It’s healing. It’s manageable. What about the pain in your back?”

Woohyun’s eyes were wide. “How did you know?” He asked.

“You were wincing when I accidentally touched your back a few times while you were carrying me, so I figured…”

“It will heal.”

Sunggyu gave him an unimpressed stare. He stood up and walked towards the younger. “Turn around and show me.” He said, but Woohyun didn’t obey.

“It’s alright, and I cleaned it just now, it’s just…”

“Think of it as me repaying you. You looked after me when I couldn’t walk, so I am doing the same thing.”

Woohyun still didn’t turn around so Sunggyu sat next to him and forcefully turned him so that he could see his back. The younger’s back had many bruises, must have been from falling down on rocks. “What can I do about this?” Sunggyu wondered aloud. Yes, there was no trace of blood there, but Sunggyu felt like he should treat the bruises somehow, even if the younger would be able to manage if they were not treated.

“You can’t do anything but kiss it alright, so just leave it.” Woohyun said lowly joking sarcastically, but Sunggyu could still catch it.

“Should I do that?”

“What?”

“Kiss it alright?”

“You fucker!” Woohyun shouted. He pushed Sunggyu to lie on the couch and sat on top of him. “Do you really think you have any rights to do that?” He growled over Sunggyu’s face.

“Where is my kiss?” Sunggyu asked unperturbed.

“What?” Woohyun replied still breathing heavily.

“You promised you would give me one when we would get to safety.”

Woohyun blinked. The younger’s cheeks were turning red and Woohyun looked so cute, Sunggyu almost pinched his cheeks. Almost.

But then Woohyun spoke. “We are still not safe.” He said looking away from Sunggyu. “There are all kinds of wild animals outside.”

“But this is safety.” Sunggyu said. “We can even wait here for days for help to arrive or till the people maintaining this house come here.”

“I don’t think we can tolerate each other for that long.” Woohyun snorted.

“I can.” Sunggyu replied confidently.

Woohyun was taken off-guard at that. He turned redder and Sunggyu wanted the younger to kiss him already. So he asked for just that.

“Kiss me Woohyun please. I can’t wait any longer.”

It came off as really desperate but Sunggyu wanted it that badly. The emotions he had bottled in for years were spilling out. Plus Woohyun was so close to him. He was sitting on top of him, almost naked, his thick thighs straddling his torso. And they had also spent almost a day next to each other after such a long time. It was an overload of feelings.

Woohyun looked like he couldn’t control himself either and he inched down closer and closer until their lips were almost touching.

A howl pierced through the silence and then another and another. Woohyun scrambled off Sunggyu and Sunggyu got up from the couch too. The front door was the only weak point of the house since the windows were all high above the ground and covered with grills. So Sunggyu quickly started pushing the couch towards the door to block it, but Woohyun stopped him. The younger sat on the couch and pulled Sunggyu next to him, indicating him to make no noise.

Sunggyu hoped that worked. The house had seemed safe but if the wolves or other wild animals gained knowledge of their presence in there, it would be difficult for them to move out if no help arrived.

Sunggyu had planned on staying there for two days and if no help arrived then he had decided that they would seek help by venturing outside and try to find other people. But they wouldn’t be able to do that if they were discovered.

As the front door rattled, Sunggyu felt nervous. He took hold of Woohyun’s hand and Woohyun squeezed his hand in reassurance. They waited with bated breaths till the sounds stopped.

Woohyun pulled Sunggyu to the upper floor. “Let’s stay here.” He said making them sit on the bed and Sunggyu rolled over the bed. It felt like heaven. The bed sheet was soft and fluffy. When he looked at Woohyun, he saw that the younger was staring at him and quickly turned away when he saw that Sunggyu had noticed him staring.

“My kiss?” Sunggyu asked pouting. He knew he was asking for too much from someone he had hurt badly, but he wanted it desperately, and Woohyun had promised him a kiss.

“I’ll give it to you when we reach the restaurant safely.” Woohyun said. And then continued, “Or better let’s just cancel the kiss.”

“WHAT?” Sunggyu shouted. “That’s unfair. Woohyun is a cheater.” Sunggyu said throwing a pillow over the younger and sulking. He turned to lie on his stomach, hiding his face into the bed. He heard Woohyun chuckle and the melodious voice soothed his heart.

“But I did all the work hyung.” Woohyun said. “I found the car, carried you, found us this house-”

“Ok, then sing for me instead.” Sunggyu said.

Woohyun’s aura suddenly turned dark. “You don’t dare ask me that again, Kim Sunggyu.” He said and left the room.

That dropped Sunggyu's mood real quick.

Sunggyu had always been sad that Woohyun probably dropped his singing career due to him.

Sunggyu had met Woohyun for the first time six years ago. Sunggyu liked singing and he was good at it too, so he had started visiting a studio to record his songs. The studio allowed one hour shared access to outsiders for a minimal fee, so Sunggyu visited the place regularly. There he had met Woohyun.

Woohyun seemed younger than him but had an amazing voice and the willingness to learn. Sunggyu did not talk to him the first few days but then he found himself correcting the younger when he was going off tune. The younger sometimes corrected him too and the two became acquaintances like that. It slowly developed into friendship and Sunggyu found himself falling for the boy who was two years younger than him. Woohyun had confessed to him on a rainy day when they had been huddled together under an umbrella and Sunggyu had reciprocated his feelings. He still remembered the feeling of kissing Woohyun in the middle of a busy street while hiding under the umbrella. It had been wonderful and amazing and heart-warming. Woohyun’s smile had been precious and sweet and the time he spent with him had been sweeter. However, they didn’t let their love for each other come in between their interest for singing. They would still review each other’s singing and eventually decided on debuting as a duo. It would work out pretty well considering that Woohyun was the son of an entertainment biz tycoon and they could train in the company itself. Sunggyu had expressed his approval of the idea and they had even thought of their pair name, music style and many other things, but then Sunggyu’s father’s health started deteriorating. Sunggyu hadn’t mentioned about it to Woohyun since the younger had been happy and Sunggyu did not want to unnecessarily sadden him. But things took a worse turn and Sunggyu’s father was ordered not to work anymore since he could get a heart attack anytime due to the stress. That Sunggyu had been learning music and had plans to debut no one knew, except for Dongwoo, since Sunggyu had planned to surprise everyone. His parents had been supportive of his singing and always used to encourage him. However, now that his father was ordered not to work, the onus of handling the company fell on Sunggyu’s shoulders. Sunggyu had initially thought he would work in the music industry for ten years and after that he would look after the company and his father could retire then. His sister had no interest in managing the business. She was an interior designer and loved decorating. And therefore because of his father’s condition then, it seemed like Sunggyu was going to have to be in charge of the company. His father had sought him out to ask for his help and Sunggyu could not answer no to his father. It was decided that he would be enlisting for military service soon and then would slowly take over the company affairs.

Sunggyu remembered how he had texted Woohyun that they had to cancel their dreams of debuting as a duo since Sunggyu was enlisting into the military soon. And that even after that, he wouldn’t be able to join Woohyun. He remembered the younger storming into Sunggyu’s rented apartment and asking for explanations and he definitely remembered how he had refused to say the reason and Woohyun had cried. There was no way Woohyun would know the reason since the matter had been hidden from the media and Sunggyu didn’t want Woohyun to feel sorry for him and didn’t want to burden the younger. So, he had told the younger that he was breaking up with him. Woohyun had apologized, begged and pleaded Sunggyu to tell him the reason why Sunggyu was suddenly leaving him, but Sunggyu had not replied. Sunggyu had told him to debut as a solo artist, but Woohyun had not been concerned about his music dreams then, he had been more concerned about their relationship. Woohyun had continued with his undergraduate degree. And after that he had enlisted in the military when Sunggyu’s service had been over. Woohyun had been appointed as the director of Namstar after some years and Sunggyu rarely saw him except for in parties, where they wouldn’t even acknowledge each other. Even when their elder siblings’ marriage discussions had been going on, they had not interfered, so they had no chance of interaction. Neither did anyone else know that the two of them had been dating once, except for Dongwoo and one of Woohyun’s friends who had walked in on them once when they had been in a heated make-out session at Woohyun’s shared apartment with the guy.

This had been the first time after many years that Sunggyu was interacting with the younger and that too for such a long time. And now Woohyun was angry at him. Sunggyu thought of how to make Woohyun’s sad and angry face go away. He started singing slowly so that the voice wouldn’t go out of the house.

When he reached the last verse of his song, he opened the door of his bedroom and sure enough Woohyun was outside leaning on the wall.

The younger had tears in his eyes which he was trying to wipe off when Sunggyu came outside.

Sunggyu took him inside. “Please sing Woohyun. I want to hear your voice.” He begged.

Woohyun became angry. “You don’t deserve to hear it.” He shouted. “You shouldn’t even exist, you fucker!” He shouted louder.

That hurt Sunggyu, because those had been his thoughts about himself all these years. Did he deserve to exist? What had he done? He had only caused immense hurt to his lover. And Woohyun had confirmed that now. “Alright” Sunggyu said and got up. “You are right. I’ll leave.” Sunggyu said. He couldn’t bear it anymore. The wild forest was better than the sadness he had in his heart. He collected his t-shirt which had dried just a little, but he wore it anyway, and after climbing down the stairs, he started walking towards the main door. Before he could turn the door handle however, loud footsteps echoed behind him and a pair of hands pulled him back.

“What the fuck are you trying to do Sunggyu?” Woohyun’s angry voice came from behind him. Sunggyu tried to struggle away from the younger’s body, but he was pulled back strongly. Their scuffle knocked down some of the items in the house- some chairs and books, and the howling started again from outside.

Sunggyu stood shocked by the loud sound. He had been too close to the door, so the sound had been loud and had surprised him, so Woohyun took advantage of the situation to force Sunggyu back into the bedroom on the top floor.

Sunggyu was thrown over the bed and Woohyun straddled him. “Why were you going outside?” He snarled, leaning down over the older.

“I don’t deserve to live. What do you care?” Sunggyu said.

“You are emotionally blackmailing me hyung?”

“No. I want to leave. I can’t bear it anymore. Let me go.”

“See hyung, I told you we won’t be able to tolerate each other and you were the one who told me that you can tolerate me.”

“Is that so? Then I was wrong. Let me go now, Nam Woohyun.” Sunggyu was not even afraid of the wolves anymore. They were better than this feeling he had of being trapped. No one would miss him if he died anyway except for few people and they would move on soon enough. Sungyeol, Dongwoo, his other friends, his parents, noona, office staff, neighbours, everyone’s face flashed in his mind, but he willed himself not to think about it. Sungyeol would look after the business for him for a few years until Sunggyu’s nephew grew up, he thought. And the man above him now will be happy if he died.

He knew all that he was thinking was probably false, but Woohyun had himself told Sunggyu that he didn’t deserve to live and Sunggyu had to accept it. He struggled against the younger trying to push him off, but the younger was stronger now. He was no longer the lean teenager he used to be. He was still thin, but he had strong arms and a healthy body.

Woohyun held him in place and took his face into his hands, boring his eyes into him. “I love you.”

That stilled Sunggyu. What? His heart almost stopped beating with the shock of the statement.

“I really love you Sunggyu hyung.” Woohyun continued and Sunggyu’s heartbeat picked pace. The younger had tears in his eyes now. “But I want to hate you. Why are you making it so difficult for me? Can’t you just accept my hate and pretend to be hurt?” Woohyun fell on top of Sunggyu, burying his face in the corner of Sunggyu’s neck. “Don’t die please. Live for me.” He said.

He was whimpering as if in pain and Sunggyu wanted to hit himself for making Woohyun cry.

“It’s wet.” Woohyun mumbled. His lips touched Sunggyu’s neck and Sunggyu let out a low content sound.

“What”

“Your top is wet.” Woohyun sat up straddling Sunggyu’s hips and began pulling the wet top up.

Sunggyu sat up on his elbows to remove it since it was not like Woohyun was going to let him leave the house anytime soon and if he didn’t remove it soon he would catch a cold.

When it was over his head, Woohyun threw it over the stand next to the bed. Sunggyu’s body was burning as Woohyun lied down over him again.

It was so cold yet it was warm as Woohyun’s bare chest touched his and Sunggyu put his hands on Woohyun’s back. When the younger did not show any signs of protest, Sunggyu brought him closer and ran his hands over the younger’s hair and his spine. He closed his eyes to completely soak in the feeling of holding Woohyun. Something soft touched his forehead and he opened his eyes to see that it was the younger’s lips.

“I’ll give you the real one after we reach to safety.” Woohyun said. As Woohyun tried to meet Sunggyu’s face at the same level, he inched down and their crotches rubbed against each other.

Sunggyu let out a moan and Woohyun mumbled a sorry and ran out of the room. Sunggyu felt embarrassed but his laughter overcame his embarrassment as he saw a flustered Woohyun run outside. Just minutes ago, Sunggyu had been planning to throw away his life because of Woohyun and now he felt on top of the world because of Woohyun. The younger had such an effect on him.

 

Woohyun was happy that Sunggyu had stopped talking nonsense like leaving the house. It was Woohyun’s fault for that anyway.

Woohyun thought about a lot of things. He wondered whether he should forgive Sunggyu for leaving him years ago. Maybe they could have a new start. It didn’t seem like Sunggyu had anyone special in his life. And the older seemed to care for him a lot. He had risked his life to look for Woohyun in the bad weather while at the restaurant. And he had been ready to risk his life again by asking Woohyun to leave when he felt like he would be slowing down Woohyun’s escape to safety. He had been even ready to act as bait for the wolves. Woohyun felt like he still had power over Sunggyu’s feelings just like the older had on his. Also, Woohyun had said Sunggyu did not deserve to live, but it was out of spite, he did not obviously think that.

He knew why Sunggyu had left him. When Sunggyu had broken up with him, Woohyun had been devastated, but he thought he couldn’t continue on living without knowing the reason for the breakup. Woohyun had been distraught over his heartbreak during his time in the military. So when he had returned from the military, he had hired a private detective to investigate Sunggyu. He had gone too far but he really had wanted to know the reason. Sunggyu did love him. The whole thing between them could not have been a lie.

The detective had returned to him after one month saying that since Sunggyu’s father’s health had been down during that time, Sunggyu had been asked to take over the business soon, which is why he couldn’t continue his singing career. It made sense. The detective, being a trusted detective for the Nams, Woohyun trusted him to not divulge any information he had gathered about Sunggyu to outsiders. It had been difficult to find the reason but the detective had handed Woohyun a recording of Sunggyu speaking to his friend, Dongwoo, about the matter. How Sunggyu still loved Woohyun. That he wanted to give up his position and just retreat away from there, but was staying just because of his parents and sister.

Woohyun had wanted to run to Sunggyu and hug him right then, but… he had a detective waiting for payment. Even after he was done transferring the payment to the detective, Woohyun didn’t run to Sunggyu. He had been angry. Why didn’t Sunggyu tell him about his problems? Woohyun would have helped him and supported him. Sunggyu wanted him to debut as a singer, that is why he hadn’t wanted to throw his problems on Woohyun as per what Sunggyu told his friend in the recording, but either way Woohyun didn’t debut.

Woohyun was angry at Sunggyu’s stupidity, so he didn’t contact the older at all. At times, he would find himself near Sunggyu’s apartment building or company building and feel the itch to just go see the older once and talk to him, but he stopped himself.

If Sunggyu didn’t want him, who was Woohyun to barge into his life? Love meant sharing one’s happiness and worries and if Sunggyu didn’t trust him enough to share his problems with him, then their love was not worth anything.

Then there had been that one time when Woohyun had caught sight of a magazine and the cover had been Sunggyu’s photo. So he had read the article on him in there and it said that Sunggyu was supposedly dating a model. The news had been proven to be false the next day, but before that, Woohyun had drunk himself to unconsciousness and Boohyun had to take him to the hospital the next day.

Sunggyu shouldn’t be affecting him that badly, yet he did and it seemed Woohyun affected Sunggyu like that too.

Because of his harsh words, Sunggyu had been planning to leave the safety of the house some time ago and venture out, where there were those wolves waiting for them. And Woohyun was relieved that he had stopped Sunggyu at the right time. He was not proud of how he confessed his love for Sunggyu but it stopped Sunggyu from doing the nonsensical act and he was thankful for that. The forehead kiss had been embarrassing but Sunggyu’s smile and content expression was the result and Woohyun had mentally patted himself on the back. He had enjoyed staying in Sunggyu’s embrace on top of him. Though since he had tried to be careful of Sunggyu’s injured leg, he had accidentally rubbed his crotch over Sunggyu’s. Woohyun had a boner because of that and Sunggyu’s moan had aggravated the situation, so he ran out to hide himself from the older, only daring to move to the living room after some hours.

Sunggyu met him there and the two of them ate some canned food from the refrigerator and decided to go to the terrace, so that they could study the surroundings better since the sun was still up in the sky. The wolves were still circling around the mansion, so they tried to remain out of their sight as they looked around.

Light snow was falling but they could locate the restaurant on top of the hill far away, as their sight fell on the safety nets and the destruction around the particular hill. It was still raining and storming heavily in that area and there was no way they could climb up there, so they looked for another route to safety. There was something that looked like a road in the distance and they decided that if help didn’t arrive by tomorrow, they would leave for that road the day after. For that, they had to stay utterly silent for the next two days, to make sure that the wolves believed no one was inside in the mansion.

As the sun went down, they didn’t switch on the lights as it would alert the beasts outside. Both of them slept on the same bed in the top floor bedroom, back facing each other.

At least Woohyun was doing that. He didn’t know about the other man since it was total darkness in the house. They had closed the bedroom as a precaution if the beasts somehow managed to enter inside. In the utter silence, Woohyun could hear Sunggyu’s breathing.

“Woohyun” He heard Sunggyu call out his name after a while.

“Hmm”

“Can I…”

Woohyun felt Sunggyu’s arm drape over him and the other’s body getting closer to him. Soon enough, his back was pressed into Sunggyu’s chest. Hot breaths fell on Woohyun’s shoulder and Woohyun had no reason to complain. Maybe he should allow himself this for one day, he thought, and brought the older closer, placing his hand over the elder’s and went to sleep. It was still around eight in the evening, which was what his watch said as it was still working. They could get up early tomorrow and think of what to do further then with a fresh mind. Thinking that, he drifted to sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s a recurring theme in my two long stories but it is not noticeable enough though so i don’t think anyone will be able to guess. don’t think about it much~


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the recurring theme in my fics is sg leaving wh and woogyu crying lol

 

 

 

Woohyun woke up to the noise of something coming from above the house. It sounded like a chopper, but Woohyun was not sure about that since it was still raining lightly and the noise couldn’t be heard properly. The wolves had started howling too. He decided to go investigate it and so he went to retrieve his clothes from where they were drying. Since it was still dark, he couldn’t see properly and almost fell down once but managed to get back to the bedroom in record time.

After he was dressed, he decided to go to the terrace, but he remembered that Sunggyu had been upset the last time Woohyun had ventured alone outside without informing. Even Woohyun wouldn’t like it if Sunggyu went like that without telling him. So he went to the older to wake him up.

Once Sunggyu was awake and dressed, they ran to the top using the walls as a sense of direction and support. When they opened the door to the terrace, sure enough there was a chopper hovering above them and the wolves were following its movements from the ground.

Sunggyu switched on the terrace lights since they couldn’t probably be discovered otherwise. Even if they shouted, their voices wouldn’t reach the chopper clearly. The pilot noticed them and brought the chopper down.

A staircase made from rope was thrown out from the side door and Woohyun ushered Sunggyu to climb up first. Sunggyu pushed him forward.

“I’ll protect you. You go ahead hyung.” Woohyun said.

But Sunggyu pushed him further again. “Go Woohyun. Let me look after you this time.”

Woohyun had something like- ‘you always try to look after me’ on the tip of his tongue, but he managed to not say it loud. When he climbed the first step, he noticed the man near the side door of the helicopter waiting for him to climb up.

Woohyun could recognize the Ho-bitch stare anywhere and felt happy seeing his friend. Hoya did not return the smile and was instead glaring at him to come up faster. So he did that and waited for Sunggyu to follow him. Woohyun feared if anything bad would happen like in the movies when they were just about to get rescued, but Sunggyu climbed up uneventfully and they were soon flying away from the area.

There were only two people inside, Hoya and the pilot. Woohyun wondered why Hoya had come to rescue them, and just then Hoya said “You guys were in my family restaurant” It was a wonder how Hoya always managed to read him out.

Woohyun went to hug him. “Were you worried about me?” He asked in a cutesy voice.

Hoya simply snorted instead of giving a reply but pulled Woohyun into a hug nevertheless.

Woohyun noticed Sunggyu staring at them from the corner of his eye. He looked embarrassed.

Hoya asked Sunggyu after a while. “Is there any problem?”

“No” Woohyun could see Sunggyu squirming as he said, “It’s…just…you were the one that time who…Woohyun’s apartment…” he said, and Woohyun remembered how Hoya had stumbled upon them once years ago, while they had been making out.

Hoya laughed loudly. “You don’t need to feel bad about that. I have stumbled upon Woohyun doing even worse things than that.”

Sunggyu raised an eyebrow at that.

“Not of that sort.” Hoya continued when Woohyun gave him a punch. “Like this one time, I stumbled upon him wearing puppy ears and practicing cutesy poses in front of the mirror.”

Sunggyu’s eyebrows went further up.

“That was just for a game I was playing with Soo!” Woohyun exclaimed. “You stop talking about this.” He said, placing his hands over Hoya’s mouth. “Where are the others? Myungsoo, is he safe?” Woohyun asked anxiously.

Hoya nodded in reply. He removed Woohyun’s hand from over his mouth. “Only the two of you were missing. All the others are safe. The weather started improving a while ago, so I decided to look out for you guys and Sungjong told me that you were in the mansion.”

“Jongie?” Woohyun was confused.

“The house belongs to Sungjong’s parents. They have a camera set up at the entrance that automatically sends them feeds daily and Sungjong got to know just some time ago that you were there.”

“Oh. So the Lees are Sungjong’s parents. I wonder why fashion designers like them decided to invest a house in charity in the middle of nowhere.”

“I was thinking of leaving a thank you note for them.” Sunggyu spoke, interrupting. “Now we can thank them personally for the shelter. I know Sungjong too.” Sunggyu cleared his throat. “They didn’t have any cameras set up inside the house, did they?”

Woohyun saw Hoya smirking. “Why? Were you guys doing the same thing I caught you doing years ago?”

Sunggyu looked away hiding his face, and Woohyun blushed. “Shut up Lee Howon or I’ll throw you out of the helicopter.” Woohyun said.

“Okay” Hoya replied.

And Woohyun was shocked, Hoya looked gloomy. “I didn’t mean it.” Woohyun said, hoping Hoya had not taken it to heart. He would know that Woohyun was joking, right? What was with Woohyun’s stupid mouth blurting out dangerous nonsense and people believing in them?

“No.” Hoya shook his head. “I am not angry at you. It has been a rough day for me, and a lot of stuff happened… people are angry and…”

Woohyun sat next to him and hugged him by the waist, leaning his head over Hoya’s shoulder. Hoya seemed to be really stressed and though the younger didn’t like skinship much, Woohyun felt like he needed to calm the younger.

Hoya immediately relaxed in his hold and placed his hand over Woohyun’s forearm. “I was really worried for you. I am glad you are alright Woohyun-ah. I wouldn’t have been able to forgive myself if any of our customers died because of our negligence, but if you would have died because of this, I don’t know what I would have done. I am so relieved that you are alright I-”

Hoya’s voice was breaking and he was about to cry, Woohyun knew. He didn’t know if he could bear to see Hoya crying. He had never seen him crying till now. He didn’t want Hoya to be upset. “Shh Howon-ah, it’s alright, I am here. You don’t have to worry anymore okay? You didn’t sleep properly right? I can see the bags under your eyes. How much time would it take for us to reach there?”

“About fifteen minutes. We are taking a longer route to avoid any problems.” Hoya seemed to have recovered and his voice no more broke.

“Then rest till that time. I will wake you up when we reach. Come on.” Woohyun laid Hoya’s head over his shoulder and Hoya complied without any protests. The inside of the chopper fell in silence after that and then only did Woohyun notice Sunggyu in front of him, looking down. Sunggyu looked tired too. He was hurt in his knees, they had not had proper sleep and the past one and a half day had been emotionally exhausting for the two of them. The older was slouching in his seat and Woohyun wanted to offer him his other shoulder to lean on, but the weather was already bad enough and if Sunggyu came to their side, the weight would fall on one side of the helicopter. He didn’t want to take any risks like that, now that they were almost safe.

Woohyun was not sure how he was going to behave around Sunggyu now that it was not just the two of them and they were not in immediate danger.

So he was unprepared when Sunggyu suddenly looked up to stare at him, and he ended up staring at him back. The way Sunggyu looked at him was very meaningful. He was studying Woohyun properly, not taking his eyes off him for a second, as if he wanted to preserve him in his memory. Woohyun felt like Sunggyu was looking at him for the last time as if he knew that he was not going to be able to meet him again after this.

And Woohyun was not sure. He was really not sure if he could accept Sunggyu in his life again. Caring for someone you loved sort of came naturally when your loved one’s life was in danger, but he was not sure about how they would move on from here. He didn’t want to think about this now, not when his first priority was getting to Myungsoo and informing his family of his safety, but the realization that there were chances that he would not get to see Sunggyu again hit him and he wanted to reach out to the older. He didn’t do that but let Sunggyu look at him in silence while he did the same to him, looking at the man in front of him and remembering the time he had spent with him yesterday and the night before that. Now he did not regret risking death for Sunggyu. He was glad that he had decided to run to look for Sunggyu. Sleeping in Sunggyu’s arms, in his warmth, listening to his voice, Sunggyu calling out his name, Sunggyu in his arms, there were a lot of things they had done together in the time, and he wanted to remember those moments and preserve them for as long as he could.

A few minutes later, the pilot announced that they would be reaching their destination in a minute. Hoya woke up at from his position and separated himself from Woohyun to go talk something with the pilot. Woohyun and Sunggyu broke their staring session by the time he returned and Sunggyu turned to Hoya. “If you don’t mind me asking Hoya sshi, is my brother alright? His name is Lee Sungyeol, if you might have noticed him…”

“Uh Sungyeol…” Hoya looked worried. “He should be in the restaurant, he was there when I left, but how do I say this? He seems to be in shock. Maybe he will improve after he sees you back?”

Woohyun remembered Sungyeol. He had first met the guy in the security room of the restaurant. When Woohyun had refused to meet Sunggyu then, Myungsoo and Sungyeol had begged him to reconsider his decision. The two had seemed really excited for the date. And later when Sunggyu had gone missing, Woohyun remembered how distressed Sungyeol had been. Woohyun hoped Sungyeol would be alright and that his own brother Myungsoo was fine too. Sunggyu looked worried and Woohyun hoped that everything will be alright when they reach the restaurant.

 

They had been waiting in a room inside the restaurant since yesterday. Dongwoo had cancelled his classes for today and both Myungsoo and Sungyeol had not attended their classes. Dongwoo learnt from Myungsoo that the younger worked at Sunggyu’s office as an intern. The office was working as per schedule. Dongwoo had thought of announcing a leave to the employees after consulting Sunggyu’s secretary, but there was no reason to do that and Sunggyu would not like that, so he didn’t do that.

Dongwoo was worried for Sungyeol. The younger had not spoken much since yesterday and had cried a lot. Dongwoo had comforted Sungyeol and even Myungsoo was trying to cheer him up, despite them being in agony themselves, but Sungyeol stayed quiet.

When they had left to get some food from the dining area downstairs, Myungsoo had told Dongwoo that it had been Sungyeol’s idea to organize the date here and that he was blaming himself for the fiasco. So Dongwoo had tried to convince Sungyeol that it was not his fault. Sunggyu and Woohyun had assumed that the other was in danger and left after them. Neither Sungyeol nor Myungsoo could have done anything in that situation, nor was it the restaurant staff’s fault.

Then Dongwoo remembered how he had blamed Hoya for everything without knowing the situation and he felt sad. There was no way Hoya would consider being in a relationship with him now considering how Dongwoo treated Hoya. He had expected and hoped for a lot out of the relationship. Now it was due to his mistake, he had lost Hoya and he couldn’t do anything about it.

Currently, Myungsoo was talking to Nam Boohyun, his elder brother, over the phone, Sungyeol was simply sitting on the bed, and Dongwoo was coaxing him to talk to his noona who was on the line. When there was a knock on the door, Myungsoo ended his call to get the door and the waiter Donghyun rushed in. Poor guy had been stressed because of the two missing people too. But now, he had a wide smile on his face. “They are here! The chopper’s landing and Master Hoya told us through the com that he found Sunggyu sshi and Woohyun sshi!”

Dongwoo ran outside as Donghyun led the way and they went to the terrace which had a landing pad for the helicopter. The chopper had just touched down when Dongwoo reached there. He noticed Myungsoo standing next to him, but Sungyeol was nowhere to be found, but he forgot about that when he saw Sunggyu jumping down.

“Yah!” His friend shouted when Dongwoo ran over to him and hugged him tight. “Jang Dongwoo, let me go” Sunggyu said and Dongwoo reluctantly let him go.

“You are alive hyung.” Dongwoo was crying and Sunggyu was tearing up too.

“You, why are you crying?” He asked.

“I thought…I had lost you.”

“But I am here, so don’t cry.” Sunggyu said and patted his head.

Dongwoo clinged to him as Sunggyu thanked everyone. He saw Myungsoo and Woohyun hugging each other and crying too. And then his eyes fell on Hoya.  Dongwoo caught the younger looking at him but Hoya looked away soon when Dongwoo saw him and started walking away from the scene. Good. Now he would have to cry because of heartbreak. He decided to at least apologize to Hoya, so he ran after the man.

The press who had been unable to reach to them till now because of the weather, were now surrounding the building. They started making noises when they noticed Hoya on the terrace, so Hoya went alone through the opposite side. Dongwoo followed him there and when they had exited from the terrace to the top floor, he asked Hoya to wait. Hoya stopped walking, but didn’t look back to him.

“I am sorry” Dongwoo said.

“You should be happy” Hoya replied. “Today is the best day for you. Your best friend is alive and you got rid of your boyfriend who is an evil man.” He said and walked away.

Dongwoo badly wanted to follow him but he was the one in fault here, so he had no right to bug Hoya to come back.

The younger had promised he would try his best to save his friend and he fulfilled that, but what now? Dongwoo had blamed him when he wasn’t at fault. Why would Hoya want to date him anymore?

But Dongwoo wanted to be selfish this time. He didn’t want to let go of Hoya. So he ran after him and stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hoya, I am really sorry for blaming you when you weren’t at fault. I am sorry. I don’t deserve your forgiveness but if you ever decide to forgive me, please remember that I will be there for you. I like you Lee Howon.”

Hoya didn’t reply and left after a while but Dongwoo did catch him crying as he took a turn to exit to the floor below. Now it was up to Hoya, Dongwoo thought and whatever decision he takes, Dongwoo would accept it.

 

Sunggyu was surprised to see Woohyun and Myungsoo hugging each other like they were long lost brothers. But then he remembered that they were actually brothers and it would take him a while to let that fact sink in and get used to it. Dongwoo had ran away somewhere and Sunggyu was now worried about Sungyeol. He caught the press surrounding the building and clicking their photographs from there, but he drowned that out and looked towards the exit of the terrace. He caught sight of someone who looked like his brother, retreating away.

Sunggyu ran towards the exit, ignoring the calls of some restaurant staff who were telling him that the police needed to record his statement. It is Sungyeol, he thought as he could clearly see the back of the figure, the man now rushing towards the hallway. The restaurant was pretty empty and no one stopped the two of them from running in the hallways.

Sunggyu saw Sungyeol run inside a room and he caught the door before the younger could close it. He pushed open the door and Sungyeol was standing in front of him.

“Sunggyu hyung” Sungyeol said and Sunggyu brought him into his embrace.

“Is something wrong Yeol?” Sunggyu asked when Sungyeol didn’t respond to his hug.

“I…I am the worst” Sungyeol said.

Sunggyu closed the door behind him and dragged Sungyeol to the bed, making him sit on it while he sat next to him. “What are you saying?” He looked at the younger.

“You were about to die because of me. I am no good. I always do the wrong things!” Sungyeol cried.

“Did _you_ ask me to go looking for Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked. When Sungyeol didn’t respond, he said, “Answer me Sungyeol. If you say you are the worst, then I need proof of that. I can’t just accept the fact that my brother is the worst. I consider my brother to be one of the best.”

Sungyeol made a snort-like sound. “I didn’t tell you to go after Woohyun, but I planned this date here.”

“So? How does it make you the worst? In fact, I had been looking forward to the date a little since this is where my parents met, which is why I considered your idea as thoughtful and this place as lucky. And a miracle actually happened. I am thankful for that.”

Sungyeol was confused, Sunggyu could tell. The younger looked at him curiously.

“Because of you, I was able to spend time with Woohyun; he’s my ex-boyfriend.”

“I know that. I even chose the wrong person for your date.”

“No you didn’t. Because of you, I realized that I can never let go of Woohyun. Just like you, he is a very precious person to me. So I will ask him to forgive me for my past mistakes and if he does, it will be thanks to you, and if he doesn’t, then we can see later what is to be done.”

“Do you really still love him?” Sungyeol asked.

“Yes” Sunggyu replied confidently.

“Will he forgive you?”

“I don’t know. We can’t force him to do that, right?”

Sungyeol looked down gloomily.

“This is better for me than dating someone else, when I still have feelings for Woohyun, Sungyeol ah. Please? Understand that you have done no wrong.”

“But you could have die-”

“And it didn’t happen”

“What is this?” Sungyeol said, pointing towards Sunggyu’s knee “and what happened to your trousers?”

“I just got hurt a little when I fell down. It hurt like a bitch then but Woohyun took care of me and I am better now. You are going to have to be my nurse and treat it from now, got it? That’s your punishment.”

Sungyeol rolled his eyes at that and Sunggyu was glad his brother was slightly getting back to normalcy. “Does he like you?” Sungyeol asked, all serious.

“He does, but he wants to hate me because I left him.”

“Is this alright? Will you chase after him forever? What if he never forgives you?” Sungyeol asked. Taking Sunggyu’s injured leg over his thighs, he began examining it.

“I don’t know. But as of now, my heart still belongs to him and I can’t do anything about it.”

“What if he hurts you?”

“Then I have you to look after me.”

Sungyeol smiled. “When did you become so greasy?”

“Woohyun might have had some effect on me.”

“Oh really? I need to meet Woohyun properly this time.”

“He’s mine!” Sunggyu whined.

“Not like that aish! I did not mean it like that. Besides, I already have someone I like.” Sungyeol said shyly.

“What! Who is it? A guy or a girl? What is their age? Where do they live? What-”

“I’ll tell about it to you later. Now, I am just glad you are here.” Sungyeol looked at him with a soft gaze, and Sunggyu would have hugged the living daylights out of him if not for that it would be too out of character for him and he had already been too mushy with Sungyeol recently. Also he was damn tired. Sungyeol must have noticed his tired state, because he said, “How about you go get fresh now?”

Before Sunggyu could answer, the door to the rom opened and a wild Dongwoo bounded in.  Sunggyu fell back on the bed as Sungyeol was tackled onto the bed by Dongwoo to the other side. “Yeol is smiling! Yeol is talking! Yes!” Dongwoo said giving short pecks on Sungyeol’s cheeks.

“Dongwoo hyung!” Sungyeol shouted and Dongwoo got up.

Myungsoo, Hoya and Woohyun were in the room too now and Dongwoo got up from over Sungyeol, sitting back calmly on the bed between the two brothers.

Sunggyu noticed that Dongwoo was staring at Hoya. He wondered what was going on between them since Hoya glanced at everyone but Dongwoo, as if he was avoiding him.

“Is everything alright?” Hoya asked Sunggyu. “I am extremely sorry you guys had to face problems because of us. My brother was going to apologize to you personally, but he is really busy and I told him I will apologize on his behalf. I am really sorry.” Hoya bowed a full ninety degree.

Woohyun and Myungsoo bowed to Sunggyu too mimicking Hoya. “We are really sorry.” They said.

Hoya glared at them. “I am apologizing to you people too. I am serious.” Hoya said.

“I am serious too.” Woohyun said and Myungsoo nodded, supporting him. “If you guys have any complaints against Hoya” Woohyun looked at Sunggyu, Sungyeol and Dongwoo, “I will pay you the compensation.” He said.

“What are you saying?” Hoya shouted at Woohyun. Sunggyu was sure he would have hit Woohyun, had Sunggyu, Dongwoo and Sungyeol not been there. He looked that angry.

“You were going to say that right? That you were ready to give compensation? I overheard you speaking to Hojae hyung about it. We don’t want any compensation Hoya, and if Sunggyu hyung has any complaints against you, I will sort it out with him. We are friends, Hoya, more like brothers. Why are you being so formal?” Woohyun said.

Hoya looked like he was going to cry. “Let me do my work. I’ll do what I want.”

“No we won’t let you do what you want. Sunggyu hyung, he wrote a cheque of $100,000 each in favour of the two of us as compensation. Do you want it?”

Before Sunggyu could answer, Hoya interrupted. “He wants it. You keep quiet.”

“I don’t want it.” Sunggyu clarified before Hoya could continue. “We didn’t end up missing because of your negligence Hoya sshi. I do think the restaurant shouldn’t be built in such an unsafe place, but there have been no similar incidents in all the years of its existence right? This is the first time this situation occurred. And your staff was very efficient. And we risked our lives on our own will. Also your staff Donghyun sshi risked his life to get me from where I was in the extension. It was me who didn’t want to go with him. I don’t want any compensation from you for my mistakes.”

Hoya seemed to be out of words. “But it was our mistake.” He said, finally.

Woohyun looked exasperated. Myungsoo was…well, Myungsoo was looking at Sungyeol? Sunggyu looked at his brother who was looking down. Why was Myungsoo looking worriedly at Sungyeol?

Dongwoo interrupted Sunggyu’s line of thoughts. “I’ll convince Hoya. Sungyeol, you look after Sunggyu hyung. I will take my leave.” He said, bringing Hoya outside the room with him.

“Do they know each other?” Woohyun asked after the two left the room.

No one answered. Myungsoo and Sungyeol were now randomly staring at each other and Sunggyu was watching the two.

“Let’s go home.” Woohyun said and the three pair of eyes looked at him. “What? I need to freshen up and I am tired. I need sleep.” He said.

“You just woke up some time ago.” Sunggyu said. “But yeah I am tired too. Let’s go to my house, Sungyeol ah.”

Sungyeol nodded, but didn’t move.

“I need to talk to Sungyeol for a while.” Myungsoo said. “Can you guys give us a moment?”

“Is it important?” Sunggyu asked. “Is it an urgent matter?”

“It’s not urgent.” Myungsoo replied.

“Then can you postpone the talk to a later time? I was thinking the four of us should join for dinner tonight together. You have something to talk with Sungyeol, I have to talk with you” Sunggyu raised his eyebrows. “And I have to talk to Woohyun too. Also Sungyeol here wants to be introduced to Woohyun. So let’s meet here at about eight in the evening, is that okay?”

Myungsoo looked gloomy when Sunggyu said he had to talk to him and just mumbled an ‘oh’.

“We have to close your case registered at the police station too. We had filed a missing report.” Sungyeol said.

“Uh that too.” Sunggyu said.

“I am fine with this.” Woohyun said and Sunggyu hummed in reply. He had feared Woohyun would reject meeting him again, but that was not the case.

“So let’s leave?” Sunggyu said and they left.

 

Sunggyu was sleeping peacefully in his room. It was six in the evening already and Sungyeol would have to wake up the older soon.

His phone rang and it showed that Myungsoo was calling. Sungyeol went to the living room so that Sunggyu would not get disturbed and answered the call.

“Hello”

“Hello Sungyeol”

“Yes?”

“I couldn’t wait for another hour. I am sorry. I want to talk to you now.”

“What is it?”

“Are we breaking up?”

“…” Sungyeol was shocked. Why was Myungsoo talking about breaking up?

“Hello?”

“Yes. Why? Do you want to break up?”

“No. But you are angry at me right? _I_ suggested that Woohyun hyung should date Sunggyu hyung and because of me they-”

“Okay, now I understand how ridiculous I was being with Sunggyu hyung earlier.”

“What?”

“Listen Myungsoo”

“Hmm”

“I love you”

“…”

“A lot”

“…”

“So don’t even think of breaking up with me okay?”

“…”

Myungsoo’s silence rattled Sungyeol. They had gone on a few dates in the past month and honestly, it had been a lot of fun. Sungyeol never thought he would be able to connect with someone so much, that he would like being in the company of someone that much. They were not the same, but they complemented each other. Besides, each and every thing Myungsoo did made Sungyeol’s heart fill with love for him. The younger was too endearing. And Sungyeol knew he was deep in love, but he had never confessed that. This was the first time he had said those three words aloud to the other and he was getting nervous as time passed and Myungsoo didn’t respond.

His mind was about to think up the worst possible scenarios but just then Myungsoo said, “You pabo” Sungyeol calmed down on hearing his voice though he was still as nervous. “I love you too” Myungsoo continued and Sungyeol heaved a sigh of relief.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yes. But you are not angry at me?”

“No. I was blaming myself earlier. Why would I be angry at you? Now who is the pabo?”

“You” Myungsoo teased.

“I really love you Myungsoo” Sungyeol said. It felt nice to say that. He would probably not be as courageous to say that out loud while being face to face with the younger, but conveying his heart out really felt nice.

“I love you Sungyeol” Myungsoo replied happily.

“I love you Soo”

“I love you Yeol”

“I love you Myung”

“I love you Yeolie”

“I love you baby”

“I love you my giraffe”

“What the heck”

“Sorry” Myungsoo chuckled. “We should be ending our call. It is fifteen minutes past six already and we have to be there by eight right?”

“Ah yes”

“So I am hanging up. Thank you”

“For what?”

“For being in my life”

This Woohyun guy really affected everyone with his greasiness it seemed. It was contagious, Sungyeol thought. He would have to surely talk to and know this man properly.

 

“Hyuuuung” Myungsoo whined.

“What?”

“How much more time are you going to take? It’s seven already.”

“Just two minutes Soo. I have to change my hairstyle.”

“What!? But you already changed it twice. This look suits you. Why do you want to change it again?”

“I need to look sexy, Soo”

“You are already looking sexy. Sunggyu hyung will definitely want to fuck you there and then.”

Woohyun looked at him, jaw-dropping. “Yah Soo! How did my innocent baby become like this?”

“I was never innocent hyung” Myungsoo laughed evilly. “But I am definitely going to turn evil if you don’t move your ass outta here within the next one minute.”

And that shut Woohyun up.

 

Sunggyu had suffered a lot. How could Woohyun torture him like that? The guy was wearing extremely tight leather pants and it was the third time now that Woohyun had bent in front of him, showing the view of his perfect backside.

They were done with dinner. Sungyeol and Woohyun had hit it off together. Troublemakers, Sunggyu thought. Myungsoo had cheered up when Sunggyu had forgiven him for not disclosing that he belonged to the Nam family. Sunggyu couldn’t stay mad for long at Myungsoo after all.

But apart from that, Sunggyu spent the entire dinner ogling Woohyun. The younger had worn an extremely thin t-shirt. He had removed the jacket he had worn over it, so his nipples showed through the t-shirt. The t-shirt was low enough for Sunggyu to look at the perfect expanse of skin that was his chest and shoulders. His jawline showed prominently as he had styled his hair up. Also those lips were looking so plump and on top of that, Woohyun was biting and licking them as if taunting Sunggyu. Sunggyu could barely restrain himself.

Now they were in the bowling arcade of the restaurant and every time Woohyun bowled, he would intentionally give Sunggyu the plentiful view of his ass. It was not like Sunggyu could do anything to him, since they weren’t dating. So the entire evening had been a torture for Sunggyu.

When they were bored with bowling, they went to have ice cream and Sungyeol and Myungsoo ditched them and went somewhere else. So it was just the two of them now, with Woohyun carrying his ice cream and walking to the seating area near the entrance of the building.

There were not many customers today because of the bad weather yesterday, and it was just the two of them sitting there on the couch. Woohyun sat next to Sunggyu, eating his ice cream, which was in a cup. He looked like a kid, Sunggyu thought, as he looked at Woohyun. He looked away when he realized he was being too obvious with his affections, but it was really quiet since no one spoke and taking out his cell phone seemed rude, so he started looking at the expensive decorations hanging in the restaurant lobby, occasionally his gaze wandering to Woohyun.

Sunggyu had decided not to eat ice cream but now that he saw Woohyun enjoying his strawberry flavoured ice cream, he looked longingly at that.

“Do you want this?” Woohyun asked, after some time.

Sunggyu looked away. “No you have it.”

“But strawberry’s your favourite flavour, isn’t it?”

“I am fine” Sunggyu said, looking back at Woohyun.

The younger took a big portion of the ice cream onto the spoon. “I have to fulfil the promise of a kiss right? You can have the ice cream from me.” Woohyun said, placing the ice cream from the spoon into his mouth and looking straight at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu was shaken by how sudden this was and even though the younger was blushing hard now from his own actions, he still looked sexy as hell. Sunggyu would have really pounced on him. Who would miss such a chance? That too when Woohyun had himself willingly offered it. Sunggyu had come with very little hopes of reconciling with Woohyun. And here Woohyun was offering him a kiss. Granted that he had promised one earlier to Sunggyu, but he could have walked back from that promise. It was a surprise to Sunggyu, a nice, happy one. But still, Sunggyu answered, “No”

Woohyun looked very embarrassed as he swallowed the ice cream, which must have melted anyway considering the time Sunggyu took to give a response. The younger began stuffing the rest of the ice cream from the cup in his mouth. When he was done, looking away from Sunggyu, he said, “I am sorry for-”

Sunggyu cut him off. “I don’t want to force you to kiss me Woohyun ah. I very much want to kiss you.” He said shyly. “But if you don’t want to do it, how can I-”

“Okay” Woohyun got up suddenly. “Let’s look for our brothers. They have been gone for quite long.”

“So you don’t want to do it?” Sunggyu stood up too.

“What I want doesn’t matter. I promised you a kiss and if you don’t want that then-”

“If I want something else from you then?”

Woohyun turned to face him, an unreadable expression on his face.

“What do you want from me?” He asked.

“I want to…”

“What?”

Truthfully, Sunggyu wanted a lot of things from Woohyun. The first thing he wanted was for Woohyun to forgive him for leaving him, but if he asked for that, it felt like tricking the younger. Then he had several things in mind that he wanted to do with the younger, but he didn’t have the courage to say that yet. “Let’s just kiss” He said sadly.

“If you don’t want to do it, you can just say that. I was the one who promised you a kiss after all. You didn’t ask for it.” Woohyun said. He might have taken offence to Sunggyu’s tone.

Sunggyu tried to calm him down. “I really want to, Woohyun, it’s-”

“I don’t think so. You seem like you would kiss anyone rather than me.”

“You don’t even know how badly I want to kiss you.” Sunggyu said, placing his hands over Woohyun’s shoulders and staring straight into his eyes.

“How badly?” Woohyun asked and Sunggyu sat on the couch, pulling the younger on top of him. Woohyun was straddling him though there was still some distance between them. So Sunggyu brought the younger closer.

 

The position was embarrassing but there were two couches placed right front of the couch they were on, since they were in the back, so Woohyun didn’t feel that exposed.

Woohyun couldn’t fight the blush covering his cheeks. He was extremely embarrassed. First, he had done that ice cream thing asking Sunggyu to kiss him. If that was not embarrassing on its own, the fact that Sunggyu had rejected him was even more shameful. He had wanted to hide away from the world, but he couldn’t just run away. And now Sunggyu was looking at him with a lustful gaze and all Woohyun could do was gulp.

Woohyun had hoped to seduce the other this evening, but in the end he had ended up getting frustrated. Sunggyu looked amazingly sexy, with the casual jeans and t-shirt he was wearing, hair dyed a light shade of brown and eyes surrounded by liner. He looked even better than how he looked two days ago when they were supposed to meet for a blind date. It felt like Sunggyu had put all that effort for him, more than he did for a date with someone else. And Woohyun was the same.

Thinking that, made Woohyun both happy and gloomy. They could not be together even if they loved each other. Sunggyu still loved him, Woohyun knew, but did the older trust him now to share his concerns with him? Woohyun had a lot of doubts about a lot of things, which is why the best option for him would have been to not meet Sunggyu again, but when Sunggyu had suddenly arranged their meeting today earlier, he had realized he couldn’t say no.

Woohyun was pulled out of his thoughts by Sunggyu’s long fingers tracing his lips and a hand on his butt. The grip on his backside was tight and Woohyun felt the older grope him and pinch him. He felt uncomfortable in his tight pants and oh god, he was already hard and his cock was aching to be released.

Sunggyu must have noticed his discomfort because the older soon unbuttoned and unzipped Woohyun’s pants and Woohyun heaved a sigh of relief. This was dangerous, what they were doing. They shouldn’t even be doing this, but Woohyun didn’t want to stop.

There was a camera right above them, but Woohyun knew the cameras had stopped working since two days ago and Hoya and his brother had bigger problems to fix, then to tend to that. The only problem for them was that someone might come there. Till now the lobby was empty. Only people who wanted to exit the restaurant passed through there and since the restaurant had no customers today other than them, even most of the staff were absent, and since the two of them were sitting far in a corner, they would not be easily visible to anyone. He hoped no one came there.

Sunggyu’s hand left his butt to hold his face, the other still playing with Woohyun’s lips. The elder’s eyes followed the path where his fingers moved on Woohyun’s lips.

It was so conflicting- all the emotions Woohyun was feeling. He wanted to hug Sunggyu, feel Sunggyu and have Sunggyu so bad, but there was something pulling him back. The older was being bold, bolder compared to how he was during their time together in the mansion, but Woohyun wanted that. He wanted it so bad, it wasn’t a joke at all. But what after that?

Sunggyu’s gaze met his and Woohyun felt his heart constrict in pain at seeing the hurt in Sunggyu’s eyes. Even though Sunggyu’s actions showed lust, his eyes showed sadness and pain and Woohyun could feel how badly Sunggyu wanted him too. The older was barely restraining himself from touching Woohyun more. Woohyun wanted to know if he could break Sunggyu, if he could make him give up on his restraints and do whatever he wanted with him, but he also felt sad, sad for the two of them. How much ever he hated Sunggyu for leaving him, it did not change the fact that Sunggyu loved him. Woohyun felt his eyes watering, but then Sunggyu brought him into his embrace and he forgot about everything he was thinking. It was warm and Sunggyu stroked his back, his other hand running through Woohyun’s hair and patting him. It made him calm down and he withdrew after some time to look at Sunggyu.

The older put a hand behind his back, holding him in place and stroked his cheek. “Woohyun ah” he said sweetly, trying to be playful. Woohyun wanted to laugh at the lame attempt at flirting or seducing or whatever the older thought he was doing, but Sunggyu suddenly started bringing him closer to himself. The older placed a soft kiss over his nose, “Is this okay?” He asked, placing a kiss next on his shoulder where it was exposed a bit.

Woohyun wanted to scold him about how he had already touched Woohyun too much and was now asking if he could place a few innocent kisses over him, but his words failed him when Sunggyu dragged his tongue across his skin there, teeth biting softly at the juncture of his neck and shoulder. The elder’s hands held his, their fingers interlinking, and Woohyun hoped he was not dreaming. He could not be, because he could feel himself getting hard and his member touching Sunggyu’s abdomen, but he could not even feel embarrassed over it as Sunggyu attacked his sensitive places, as if slowly remembering one by one where Woohyun liked to be touched.

The older removed his fingers from where it was linked with Woohyun’s and placed his hands around Woohyun’s waist. His tongue moved to lick the shell of Woohyun’s ear and Woohyun held Sunggyu’s shirt tightly trying to control his actions and not letting the sensations overcome him. It was too pleasing. He would probably regret letting Sunggyu do all this to him later when his mind would be clearer, but he did not want to stop now.

Sunggyu stopped for some time, merely looking at Woohyun as if studying him.

And even though Woohyun liked the attention he was getting (he liked it a lot), he wanted to already kiss the older. So, he moved forward to do just that, taking the elder’s hand in his and holding them at the sides, while he slowly attempted to close the distance between them.

But, he felt the older trying to break free from his grip and he realized he had ended up kissing Sunggyu’s cheek as the older had turned his face to the side. Sunggyu was blushing hard and was trying to get Woohyun off from over him.

Why was he doing that? Before he could think about it further, Woohyun heard a cough from somewhere behind him. Shit! Someone had seen them. He quickly zipped up his pants and buttoned it in a way he hoped the person behind him didn’t notice. He then got up from over Sunggyu and turned around to look.

Standing before them were Hoya’s elder brother, Hoya, Sungyeol and Myungsoo. Though there were two couches between them separating them, they would have clearly witnessed the scene. Woohyun immediately turned back around away from them. Sunggyu was still sitting on the couch, his face down and covered with his hands.

So many embarrassing things happened to Woohyun today but this was the most embarrassed he had felt. It was their fault for being like that in public. But what was Woohyun supposed to do? Sunggyu made him go crazy, do crazier things.

Sunggyu spoke up, standing up from the couch finally. He bowed low. “I am very sorry, we’ll just-”

“No, it’s alright.” Hoya cut him off. “This is not the first time I have witnessed this, so I am used to it.”

Woohyun could internally imagine Hoya smirking. He wanted to wipe the smirk off his asshole of a friend’s face, but he did not have the courage to turn around to face them, not yet. So he instead looked at Sunggyu, whose ear was now fully red. He was so distracted by it that he wanted to bite it and he unconsciously moved forward, but Hoya’s voice snapped him out of his movements.

“You guys can stay here for tonight. I have given Myungsoo keys for two rooms.” Hoya said.

“You have to accept this as a gift from us for free. The rooms are unoccupied and it’s late anyway. So you can sleep overnight over here. I heard from Hoya that you did not accept the compensation.” Hoya’s brother spoke up.

“It wasn’t your fault anyway. And that’s very kind of you to offer the rooms.” Sunggyu bowed to him. “And I am very sorry again for-”

“It’s alright” Hoya’s brother said. “Woohyun is Hoya’s close friend. He’s like family, so I will pretend I did not see anything.” He laughed. His cell phone started ringing, so he excused himself after bidding them goodbye.

Woohyun knew he should have apologized too. He would do that later. For now, he would strangle Hoya. When he turned around though, he was disappointed. Hoya had left too. It was just their brothers standing there now. Both looked tense now that he looked at them properly.

“Let’s go to our room” Myungsoo said, showing him the keys. He gave one key to Sungyeol and started dragging Woohyun away with him somewhere, probably to their room.

Woohyun didn’t want to part from Sunggyu so soon. They had not yet kissed because of being cockblocked, but he also needed some space so he could let out his embarrassment. So he let his younger brother take him away silently without any protests.

Once inside the room however, Myungsoo held his hand preventing him from going further inside. Woohyun just wanted to flop onto the bed and hide his face in the pillow and scream, but Myungsoo was not letting him do that. His brother looked at him, face serious. “What was that hyung?” Myungsoo asked.

“What was what?” He tried to evade the question. “This room is amazing, right? I bet they gave us the best room.”

“Hyung” Myungsoo said, frustrated. “What were you doing there with Sunggyu hyung?”

Woohyun couldn’t handle being embarrassed anymore and he tried to stop the topic from being discussed further. “Let’s just not talk about it, okay?” He tried to leave, but Myungsoo pinned him to the closet door, leaning close to him. If someone saw them now, they would think it was a fight between lovers, Woohyun thought, as Myungsoo was just inches apart from him.

“I am worried about you, okay?” His brother said. “I want to trust Sunggyu hyung, but he broke your heart once hyung. Do you think you can give him another chance?” Myungsoo asked.

His brother seemed really worried and tensed for him, so Woohyun brought him into his arms. “I don’t know Soo ah” He said, stroking his brother’s back. “But I love him and I can’t stop doing that. I am just thinking of seeing where this goes. Don’t worry about me. What about you? Do you have someone special? I have noticed you have changed a little.”

His brother was adorably cute, Woohyun thought, as Myungsoo hid his face in the crook of Woohyun’s neck. It tickled Woohyun though, so he giggled, but Myungsoo just buried himself deeper in Woohyun’s neck.

Woohyun petted his hair. “Aigoo my cute Soo” he said, smiling.

There was a sound and Woohyun looked to the front to see Sunggyu and Sungyeol staring at them with their mouths agape. “Sunggyu. Sungyeol.” he said and Myungsoo immediately withdrew from him and turned around to look at them.

“Is there any problem?” Myungsoo asked.

“No. Well, yes” Sungyeol said and Woohyun noticed that Sunggyu was looking everywhere but at them. Sungyeol continued. “I was wondering if we could exchange rooms.”

“Why? Is there any problem with your room?” Woohyun asked.

“No. I meant that you could room up with Gyu hyung and Myungsoo can share the room with me.”

Huh? Well, Woohyun liked the idea. But could he handle spending another night with Sunggyu? They could continue where they had stopped. Since there were double beds in the rooms they were given, they would have to share one bed and they could hug each other to sleep again. Woohyun really liked the idea and he was thinking of a way to say yes without seeming too desperate about it when Myungsoo said, “No. There is no need to do that. Why do you want to change?”

“Because I want to spend the night with you” Sungyeol said.

Wait. What? Woohyun looked incredulously at Sunggyu’s cousin. Sungyeol looked embarrassed now and Myungsoo looked stunned by his reply too. But Myungsoo was also blushing. So they are a couple?

“That and I want our brothers to spend some time together too.” Sungyeol continued quickly.

But Woohyun didn’t like the idea anymore. He stood in front of Myungsoo, as if protecting him. “No way, I am not letting my innocent brother stay with you. What are you planning to do to him?” He looked angrily at Sungyeol.

“Innocent?” Sungyeol laughed. “Woohyun hyung, should I tell you about that day when we first met-” Sungyeol was cut off as Myungsoo launched at him.

“Shut up Yeol!” Myungsoo shouted, tackling Sungyeol onto the bed in the room.

Woohyun looked at the scene blankly as Sungyeol pulled Myungsoo who was on top of him, closer, using his hand on the other’s head and gave him a rough kiss. Woohyun felt himself getting pulled and saw that Sunggyu was pulling him outside and to the room next to the one they were in before. Woohyun had stopped protesting when he had seen his brother kissing back Sungyeol with equal ferocity. He was about to make a fuss of it, but forgot about it soon enough when Sunggyu led him inside the other room and locked the door once they were in. He was expecting Sunggyu to pin him to the door and kiss him harshly or throw him over the bed and kiss him all over, like he imagined in his dreams. Anything was fine to Woohyun. He just wanted to feel those lips on his own, but he had no such luck.

Sunggyu simply flopped on the bed and closed his eyes. “You should go get fresh. Then we can go to sleep.” He said.

Woohyun angrily stomped to the bathroom.

When he returned, Sunggyu was sleeping on one side of the bed, fully clothed.

He considered going back to his room with Myungsoo, but even if he was angry, he didn’t want to leave Sunggyu and go away. So he sighed and went to lie down next to the older. He thought of undressing to his briefs, but with Sunggyu being fully clothed, he didn’t feel like undressing either, even if his clothes were uncomfortable to sleep in.

Before he could switch off the nightlight, the switch of which was next to him, Sunggyu spoke, “You like him that much huh? Woohyun ah?”

Woohyun turned to the older, who still had his eyes closed or not he didn’t know, since the older had covered them with his arm. “Whom are you speaking about?”

“Myungsoo” Sunggyu replied.

“What about Myungsoo?”

“You like him a lot right?”

“Yes, what kind of question is that?” Woohyun was confused.

“Instead of me, you should be spending time with him.”

Woohyun sat up. He didn’t understand why Sunggyu wanted to piss him off so much. “If you don’t want me here, why did you bring me here?”

“It’s not that. I am just saying Myungsoo would be a better match than me for you.”

“WHAT THE FUCK! He’s my brother Sunggyu!” Woohyun removed Sunggyu’s arm from over his eyes to give him a death glare.

And Sunggyu was crying. Tears slipped out of his eyes and Woohyun could do nothing but watch. “You guys looked like a perfect match there. You looked so happy there with him, hugging him. He’s not blood related to you Woohyun. You can-”

“Enough!” Woohyun said. “He makes me happy and I make him happy too. Why? Because we are brothers for fuck’s sake. Besides, how can you even think about that now that your brother likes Soo? Won’t he be hurt?”

“That is true” Sunggyu said. “But I have already hurt you a lot. I don’t want you to get hurt anymore.”

“What about your brother? You will let him get hurt?”

“No” Sunggyu mumbled.

“Why are you being like this?” Woohyun sighed, wiping the tears around Sunggyu’s eyes. He wondered what was with the sudden change in Sunggyu’s mood. Was it only because he saw Woohyun hugging Myungsoo?

Sunggyu sat up. “We can’t be like before Woohyun. I realized that there will always be the reminder that I left you which will not let us be together again.” The older still had unshed tears in his eyes though he was not crying anymore.

“So you want me to leave?” Woohyun asked. “You want to give up?”

Sunggyu didn’t reply.

“You do know right that I can’t forgive you just like that so easily? It will take me a long time and you are already giving up so soon…”

“I didn’t even apologize to you yet” Sunggyu said, fresh tears slipping out of his eyes.

“So? I know you are sorry. Aren’t you?” Woohyun asked.

“Why are you so…”

“Understanding?” Woohyun completed for him.

Sunggyu’s mouth curled up into a smile and he nodded. Woohyun couldn’t stop himself from smiling when he saw the older smile. It was so beautiful that Woohyun was reminded of the time when he first met Sunggyu and was infatuated with his smile. It still affected him the same way.

“Why are you so cute?” Sunggyu said. “Why are you so lovely? Why are you so amazing?”

Woohyun blushed at that and Sunggyu stroked his chin. He felt as if he was being treated like a kid as Sunggyu’s hand patted his hair and pinched his cheeks, but it felt nice, Sunggyu’s touches always felt nice. Even all those years ago when the older had pushed him away when Woohyun had begged him not to leave him, it still had felt nice. The memory made him gloomy.

“I am sorry.” Sunggyu spoke.

Woohyun looked surprised at the older.

“I am really sorry Woohyun. You came after me, even begged me to not leave you”

Okay it was embarrassing to hear it out loud.

“And I did not even tell you the reason why I left.”

Woohyun waited silently for him to finish.

“You may think that the reason is stupid and you may even hate me for that, but I feel bad for hiding it from you. So I am going to tell it to you now.”

“Why now? You didn’t want to tell it to me earlier. Why are you revealing it now?” Woohyun felt like he was being unreasonable since he wanted Sunggyu to reveal the reason to him on his own even though it was late and now that that was happening, he was throwing a tantrum. But he couldn’t stop feeling bad and couldn’t stop his feelings from coming out and so he stood up to leave.

Sunggyu pulled him back, right into his chest. “Please” The older mumbled, his voice coming right next to Woohyun’s ear. “Please listen to what I have to say” He said, covering Woohyun with his limbs.

Woohyun on the other hand, felt hot and giddy. Sunggyu’s warm body covered his own. He was having trouble organizing his thoughts. He wanted to go away, so he could think rationally, but his body didn’t move at all. He didn’t want to let go of the warmth and care radiating from the man he loved.

Said man was now placing small kisses on him, on his neck, his ears, his shoulders, his fingers. Woohyun let himself enjoy the care he was receiving. Sunggyu interlinked their hands; their bodies lush against each other, Woohyun’s back pressed against Sunggyu’s chest, and Sunggyu leaning his head over Woohyun’s shoulder. “I love you Woohyun” He said.

Woohyun’s heart beat picked up speed. He tried to wriggle his hands out of Sunggyu’s but the older squeezed them tight, not letting him go. Woohyun could have got free if he had tried harder, but he didn’t.

Sunggyu shifted their positions and gently made Woohyun lie down on the bed. He hovered over him and started placing kisses on places he couldn’t reach earlier- over his forehead, his nose, his chin. Woohyun’s shirt was lifted, and the older moved down to kiss over his tummy and abs. His hands simultaneously caressed Woohyun at other places, currently rubbing circles around his waist.

Woohyun’s surprise from the confession started fading as Sunggyu made him relax. The thing was that, the two of them had never confessed their love for each other years ago. They had been dating and they knew the love was there, but they had never said it out aloud. The most they had said was that they liked each other. Woohyun had been thinking to change that and confess his love, but they had broken up before that could happen. His confession in the mansion yesterday was the first time he had said those words and today Sunggyu had said them back for the first time.

Hearing those words brought a lot of emotions to Woohyun. It was too late but it also made him hopeful. Woohyun knew Sunggyu loved him; that was evident in everything the older did when around him. Even the way he looked at him was enough to reveal to anyone how much he loved him. But if Sunggyu had confessed that love, it meant that the older did not just love him, he wanted him too. He wanted Woohyun in his life.

Woohyun wanted to cry out of frustration due to the confusion his love life was, but Sunggyu’s touches made him stop wanting to pull his hair out.

Sunggyu sat up after sometime and Woohyun followed him and they both sat next to each other, leaning on the pillows. “Is it fine if I love you, Hyun ah?” Sunggyu asked.

Woohyun could see the nervousness in his eyes as he said that. He looked like he wanted to continue, so Woohyun waited.

“I want you back… is it alright? Will you ever forgive me?” Sunggyu was clenching the sheets and he was stuttering too.

Woohyun wanted to bat away his nervousness just like how Sunggyu had helped him calm down earlier, but he put his focus on the conversation. “It is fine if you want me. But do I want you?” Woohyun replied.

“You-you… said you love me too yesterday” Sunggyu slowly mumbled.

“I do” Woohyun replied and before the other could reply to that he cut him off. “But loving someone and wanting someone in our life are two different things. You loved me years ago too.” Woohyun looked at the older who had an unreadable expression on his face. “But you did not want me then.”

“That’s not true!” Sunggyu exclaimed. His poker face was crumbling and he looked close to crying. “I… I wanted you then too.”

“Funny” Woohyun snorted. “I don’t remember being wanted by someone but I clearly remember being pushed away like trash.” Woohyun knew he was being cruel. He knew why Sunggyu had pushed him away. Sunggyu had a lot of responsibilities on him then and he couldn’t waste his time playing with Woohyun. That was understandable, yet it hurt him a lot.

“My father… he had a heart attack then and the stress and pressure was taking a toll on him then. So the doctors advised him to rest.” Sunggyu was crying as he spoke and Woohyun didn’t want to listen to that story anymore. He just wanted to hug the older and wipe his tears off. He wanted to make the sadness go away. But he stayed still and the older continued, “He was to stop managing the business and he asked me to look after it. My parents, they didn’t know about our plans. Just like you, I had not talked to anyone about you, and about our debut plans. When appa asked me to take over the business suddenly, I couldn’t say no to him. My noona wasn’t interested in managing the business and she had to take care of her kid, so the responsibility fell on me.” Sunggyu stopped to see Woohyun’s reaction.

“I already know about all of that.” Woohyun revealed.

“How?” Sunggyu looked shocked.

“I did a bit of investigation after I was done with my military service, so I got to know around a year ago about this.”

After Sunggyu absorbed the information, he asked, “Then why didn’t you tell me that till now?”

“Because it doesn’t matter. It doesn’t change anything!” Woohyun shouted.

Sunggyu shrunk back.

“It doesn’t change the fact that you left me heartbroken without telling me the reason. That you foiled our singing dreams. That you didn’t trust me enough. I could have supported you during your difficult times. I was not a kid. I wasn’t that childish that I wouldn’t let you fulfil your responsibility.” Woohyun was crying too now. It was out now. Everything he had felt was out. Not everything actually. He didn’t say how worthless it felt to be tossed away like that. A hand over his own shook him out of his thoughts. The sight of Sunggyu crying made him sob harder.

The older said, “I wanted you to succeed Woohyun. I wanted you to forget me and debut on your own. I know how much you love singing. It was as much of a passion to you as it was mine. It was the thing that made you the happiest. You wouldn’t have thought of pursuing your career in music at all if you knew why I had stopped. You would want to stay by my side and want to wait for me, that’s what I thought.”

That silenced Woohyun because that was exactly what he would have done. After some moments of silence, he said, “It didn’t change anything though. I didn’t debut hyung. Look at me. I am managing my family business.” Woohyun laughed hollowly.

“Why? Why didn’t you continue?” Sunggyu asked, looking down.

“Because I am stupid” Woohyun said. “After I met you, you were as important as music in my life. You were the thing that made me the happiest hyung.” Woohyun stared straight into the elder’s eyes.

Sunggyu looked devastated.

“And how could I live without you? I lost my dreams because of you. I had given up, I had given up on living…” He looked at Sunggyu, who looked like he was suffering tremendous amount of pain. Woohyun wanted to hug him, but not yet, he thought. “But I remembered all those times we spent together. You always made me feel strong and confident. I tried to remove all negative thoughts from my mind because of that. Also I had Soo and Boohyun hyung and eomma and appa who loved me. And I had some precious friends too. You had taught me what love was. And I didn’t want to lose the love of my family and friends. Even though I lost you, I didn’t want them to suffer because of any wrong I did. So I lived. It was very difficult. But I tried to live.”

Sunggyu was hiding his face in his hands and Woohyun knew there were no more tears the older could produce with how much he had already cried. “I am sorry.” Sunggyu croaked out, his voice hoarse. “I didn’t want to hurt you. I didn’t want you to lose your dreams. I am so so sorry, really sorry.” He said, breathing heavily with how he was dry sobbing. “I caused you so much suffering and yet… and yet, I am here stupidly asking for a second chance. I am so cruel. I never realized.” He started hitting himself in the head.

Woohyun held his hands away from his head to stop him from hurting himself.

“Perhaps” the older said, wiping his face with the edge of his shirt and standing up from the bed after removing his hands from Woohyun’s “we were never meant to be”

 

 

 


	5. Chapter Five

 

 

 

Woohyun was about to go crazy. He had just learnt that Sunggyu broke up with him so that Woohyun didn’t feel burdened and so he could continue to follow his passion for music on his own. That made him feel guilty. Sunggyu was at fault still because Woohyun would anyway have postponed his plan to debut for Sunggyu, and when Sunggyu had left him, his dreams for music were crushed because he was devastated by the emotional toll Sunggyu’s departure from his life had on him. But Sunggyu had done what he thought was the best for Woohyun. And that would have actually been the best for Woohyun. If only Woohyun did not love Sunggyu as much as he did. And now that all of their feelings were out and they could start anew, Sunggyu’s guilt was separating them. Woohyun pulled the older back to the bed. “Where are you going?” He asked.

“I will ask Myungsoo to come back over here.”

Before Woohyun could open his mouth to say something, there was a finger on his lips.

“I did wrong; I should have taken your feelings into consideration. I should have realized that you would lose your dream because of my betrayal. I knew how sensitive you were, yet…”

Woohyun removed the elder’s fingers from over his lips and played with them. “I knew you came to see me every day.”

“Huh?” Sunggyu looked confused.

“You left for the army a month after we broke up right? And in that period of one month, you came to my apartment building every day.” Woohyun looked down suddenly feeling shy for some reason.

“How... how did you know?”

“It was not that hard to notice.” Woohyun spoke up. “You were not too discrete” He smiled. “Sometimes you would be there in a corner when I opened the door to get milk, then other days I would notice you when you followed me on my visit to the supermarket. Wherever it was, however it was, you would visit me at least once in a day.”

“You knew?” Sunggyu gasped.

“Like I said, you are easy to find out. You can’t be a detective ever hyung.” Woohyun said and he saw something like annoyance pass through the older man’s features, maybe due to Woohyun’s teasing, but it went away as soon. “After you left for the army, you even had some people follow me, right?”

Sunggyu’s eyes grew wide in shock. “You even knew about the detectives? I hired the best ones!”

Woohyun laughed. He liked a flustered Sunggyu. “I knew about them because I looked out for them. I knew you would send someone to check on me in your absence. And I once faked fainting while I was alone and those detectives of yours rushed me to the hospital thinking I had hurt myself. That is how I knew.”

Sunggyu looked amused. “You are not as dumb as I thought.” He said, and then quickly continued when Woohyun pretended he was angry. “I was just kidding. If you knew about that then…”

“I already knew you still loved me hyung” Woohyun said, blushing. “I believed that you broke up with me not because you fell out of love. I strongly believed there were other reasons. One can’t not love Nam Woohyun.” He said and Sunggyu narrowed his eyes. It looked funny since Sunggyu’s eyes were still red from the crying and his face had tear tracks, so Woohyun laughed, and accidentally fell on Sunggyu. He felt nice laughing. It was even nicer as Sunggyu stroked his back caringly. The touches stopped after some time and Woohyun sat up and saw that Sunggyu was looking away, his face grim. Maybe the older had touched him out of reflex.

“So you knew I love you and yet had so many relationships despite that.” Sunggyu said.

The second part of the sentence was said in a low voice, but Woohyun caught it nevertheless due to the utter silence in the room. He smirked. “Oh you know about that.” He said, inching closer and closer to the older who was now at the edge of the bed. One step back and Sunggyu would fall down. Since Woohyun didn’t want that, he turned them around and pinned Sunggyu to the bed, straddling him. “How did you know?” He asked, holding both of Sunggyu’s hands to the bed apart from him and interlinking their hands. He leaned down to Sunggyu’s ear and whispered. “Tell me” He felt a shiver run through Sunggyu as his lips touched the elder’s ear.

“Every magazine, newspaper, carried articles of you and your affairs. How would I not know that? The whole of South Korea knew about it.” Sunggyu’s tone sounded angry.

Woohyun felt anger rising in him too at Sunggyu’s tone. “You didn’t have any right over me. You left me like that and expect me to wait for you?” He growled.

Sunggyu shouted back. “Then leave! Leave me now and go. Why are you here?” He said, regret filling his face a second later. But he still kept an angry face.

Woohyun looked back at him equally angry and sat over the elder’s hips, rubbing his butt over Sunggyu’s groin. The friction made the older moan and Woohyun continued doing that until he felt the hardness that was the elder’s length below him.

Sunggyu was still staring angrily at him but his eyes were lidded with lust and the stare was so sexy that Woohyun felt himself being turned on by that and the little sounds Sunggyu made.

“Do you want me to leave now?” He asked, leaning down so that their lips were almost touching. He leaned down more to capture the lips, when a knock on the door interrupted him. He sat up, cursing.

Sunggyu started laughing abruptly and seeing him, Woohyun started laughing too. What else could he do? Cry? He had already cried out a lot. And he didn’t even remember the number of times he had been this close to kissing the older and they had been interrupted. Another loud knock came and Woohyun got up from over Sunggyu and tried to fix his appearance. Sunggyu was doing the same and Woohyun was thankful he wasn’t hard anymore. After he looked at Sunggyu for approval, he opened the door.

As soon as the door opened, Myungsoo leapt on him, hugging him. A sour faced Sungyeol stepped in behind him.

“What’s the matter?” Woohyun asked.

“Your brother wanted to come to meet you. Be grateful that I could hold him back for this long. What were you guys doing anyway?” Sungyeol said, lying down next to where Sunggyu was sitting on the bed and placing his head over Sunggyu’s lap.

Woohyun hoped Sunggyu was not hard anymore and from the elder’s expression, he seemed calm, so he sighed in relief. “Get away from me.” Woohyun said to his brother, pretending to be angry. “You kissed Sungyeol back there and I don’t know what the two of you were doing. I don’t want his germs on me.”

Myungsoo looked up at him sadly, so Woohyun sighed and pulled him back into his embrace. “If you hug me too much Sunggyu might not like it.” He said, but then he remembered. “Or he may in fact like it. He was trying to set up the two of us together as a couple.”

Myungsoo immediately removed himself from his brother and pretended retching.

Woohyun made an offended face.

“What?” Myungsoo said. “I can’t think of being in a relationship with a greasy person like you.”

“Oh really? You still think _I_ am greasy?” Woohyun asked, head tilting. “Who was the one who declared that they would marry me? Remember fifteen years ago…”

“That was…” Myungsoo stuttered.

Suddenly Sungyeol got up from the bed and walked towards the door. “Since I am not needed here, I’ll just leave.” He said.

“Wait!” Myungsoo shouted after him.

Sungyeol didn’t turn back, but said, “You were trying to run away from me. Now you can get rid of me and be with your Woohyun hyung.” He remarked dryly and left.

Woohyun wanted to beat up Sungyeol for making his brother sad as Myungsoo looked like he was about to cry. “What’s with him?” He muttered.

“It’s my fault.” Myungsoo said. “I was insistent on coming here. He might have felt unwanted because of that.” Myungsoo looked down.

“So you can stay with me if you want. Sunggyu hyung will go stay with Sungyeol.” Woohyun said, placing a hand over Myungsoo’s shoulder.

“No, I just wanted to check if Sunggyu hyung was hurting you.”

Woohyun didn’t dare to look at Sunggyu since he knew Sunggyu would be making a sad face on hearing that.

But Myungsoo did look at Sunggyu and he must have not liked what he saw. “I always make people sad huh?” Myungsoo said, laughing hollowly. “Everything is fine right?” He looked at Woohyun.

When Woohyun nodded in reply, Myungsoo went to sit next to Sunggyu. “Hyung” He said, and Sunggyu looked at him nervously. “I hate you for leaving my brother. I knew someone had broken his heart years ago and I tried to pretend that he was over it. He wasn’t, he isn’t over it. I know the two of you care for each other and even though I hate you for hurting my hyung, I still like you as a hyung and know you are a good person. You were like a brother to me all this time.”

Sunggyu’s face changed to show some more sorrow on hearing ‘were’, but Myungsoo continued. “And I actually wouldn’t mind it if you actually became my brother. In fact, I’ll be happy that I’ll get another amazing hyung, so please try to work this out.”

Sunggyu’s mouth was wide open in shock and Woohyun was in a similar state of shock. “You approve of us dating?” Sunggyu asked unbelievingly.

“Yes” Myungsoo answered.

“But you seemed to be against it earlier.”

“I can’t ignore or run away from facts hyung. The truth is that the two of you care for each other, a lot.” Myungsoo said. Woohyun was trying to make himself as small as possible out of embarrassment after Myungsoo said the next statement- “When the extension had started collapsing and hyung knew you were in danger, he ran after you without caring for his life. And you too, you stayed there risking your life to search for him. I don’t need a bigger proof than that of your love for each other. I just don’t want him to get hurt. So please try to work this out and don’t hurt hyung again okay?” Myungsoo hugged Sunggyu.

Woohyun wanted to squeal at the cute sight in front of him as Myungsoo hugged Sunggyu and the latter hugged him back. But he tried to control himself, squealing would be excessive even for him. So he instead snapped a pic of the two of them through his phone camera sneakily. The scene made him jealous but it also made his heart bloom with happiness.

“I will.” Sunggyu said. “I will try my best.”

Woohyun blushed as Sunggyu’s eyes met his, strong and unfazed gaze, as if making a promise.

The eldest looked back at Myungsoo who was now getting up to leave. “And don’t make Yeol sad okay?” Sunggyu said to Myungsoo. “He’s been quite in a happy mood in the past few months and I guess it was because the two of you were…”

Myungsoo nodded. “I will go check up on him now.” He said. He left after bidding them goodbyes and informing that the two of them, Myungsoo and Sungyeol, would be directly leaving from there for their classes early in the morning tomorrow, since they had already missed today’s lectures and couldn’t afford to miss another day.

After he left, Woohyun locked the door “Let’s just go to sleep.” He said, raising the elder’s hands to remove his t-shirt. Sunggyu went on to remove his jeans by himself and Woohyun shouldn’t have been nervous because they had slept together like that yesterday too, but he felt his heart beating fast when he realized he could sleep next to Sunggyu the whole night without any worries. Would the older allow him to snuggle to him he wondered removing his own t-shirt and pants. He had a bit of difficulty in removing his jeans since they were really tight and clung to his skin and when he was done, he noticed that Sunggyu was staring at him.

Woohyun was in his briefs now. He was used to being like that around Sunggyu. Yet it made him flustered now. “I hope you don’t have any problem with this.” He said as he lied down on the other side of the bed and yes, facing the ceiling.

“Why would I?” Sunggyu answered, next to him.

“You never know. You seem to have a lot of issues about me dating people after you had broken up with me.” The words came out of his mouth before he could stop, but he didn’t regret saying it. Life was not all roses. There were thorns that poked at you at the most unlikely time. They couldn’t simply forget everything and accept things as they were and live happily ever after. They had to face and sort out their problems. Even if it meant that Woohyun had to restrain himself from jumping on the man lying almost naked next to him. Years ago, by now, Woohyun would be begging for a round two, but they weren’t young and stress-free anymore and their relationship wasn’t that simple.

He realized that the older was facing him, as Sunggyu’s voice came from very close to him. “I am sorry.” The older said.

Only if everything could be solved by a few ‘sorry’s’.

“I was jealous.” The older admitted.

Woohyun turned immediately towards Sunggyu at the revelation. The older was looking at him as if absorbing every part of him and it made Woohyun nervous.

“I was jealous then because I could have had you by my side but other people got to be with you instead.” He said, caressing Woohyun’s cheeks.

Woohyun liked this. He liked knowing Sunggyu pined after him.

“It made me feel terrible since I lost you but the feeling was not as bad as the feeling of knowing I hurt you.” He said, playing with Woohyun’s bottom lip with his fingers. “You are right. I have no right to dictate or judge you for what you did after I left you. But...” Sunggyu was biting his lips, like he was nervous. “But I couldn’t get into a relationship Woohyun, with anyone. Not after knowing what true love was. All these years…it had been so lonely, and I know it was my fault, but I felt bitter knowing that you moved on. I knew” He hurried. “You did right. I don’t blame you. I was happy for you, really happy that you weren’t hurting anymore and were exploring new relationships. But it still hurt me. I am so pathetic. I cried every time I came to know that you were dating someone, I couldn’t ever let you go.” He had his eyes closed and he was red from embarrassment, his hands no more on Woohyun’s face.

“So you are saying you didn’t let anyone touch you at all during these years.” Woohyun said, moving closer to the older. He took Sunggyu’s index finger in his hands and moved it to his mouth licking it, while keeping his eyes on Sunggyu.

The older was looking at him eyes wide and red covering his cheeks.

Woohyun began sucking on the finger and moved to lick another one after some time. “Well?” He said, popping out the second finger from his mouth.

Sunggyu broke out from his trance. “I…no…” He admitted.

“You didn’t let anyone kiss you?” He asked, moving even closer. They were right in front of each other now, Sunggyu looking all nervous. Woohyun’s finger moved to pinch the one of other’s nipples and he rubbed his leg over Sunggyu’s clothed member.

“Hm…ahh” Sunggyu gasped and moaned under his touches. “No” he mumbled as Woohyun slowed his teasing.

“I am glad.” Woohyun said and pushed Sunggyu on his back over the bed and sat up to hover over him. He leaned down and licked the shell of Sunggyu’s ear, licking behind it and blowing over it, making Sunggyu shudder. He started remembering the elder’s sensitive spots as he touched him. Moving to bite his neck lightly, he almost moaned out when the older pulled him closer over him, rubbing their crotches together.

“I missed you.” Sunggyu said in a desperate voice.

“Me too” Woohyun replied diving down to leave kisses over the elder’s chest. After he was done showering kisses over there, he moved upwards to meet the elder’s face. “I” he paused. He needed to say it in a better way. He felt ashamed to say that but when Sunggyu himself was like that, he should also admit it right? “Those…” He said stuttering and stopping again. He gave up and suddenly removed himself from above the older and moved to the other side of the bed.

 

A nervous, stuttering Woohyun was cute no doubt, but Sunggyu wanted to know what the matter was. His heart was still hammering loudly with all the emotions he was feeling and he tried to calm himself enough to approach the younger. Before he could place a hand over Woohyun’s shoulder to bring his attention, the other spoke.

“Those dating rumours were false; I never touched anyone nor went on a single date after you broke up with me.”

What? But… Sunggyu was confused. “But those articles…”

“I made up those rumours. I… I was hoping you would come back to me if you heard that I was dating someone but I was wrong.” Woohyun was hiding his face in his hands.

Sunggyu’s heart was finally free of all worries. It really wouldn’t have mattered to him if Woohyun had actually dated people after him. Of course, he would have felt sad and blamed himself for letting Woohyun go and his selfishness and jealousy had showed earlier too, but he had only hoped the best for Woohyun all the past years. If that meant that that Woohyun would live a life in which he was not involved then so be it. He had come to terms with that. It didn’t mean that he was not jealous, that he was, but he also knew he did not have the right over Woohyun and that he had to let go. When Woohyun had brought up the topic again, it was his jealousy speaking because even though he did not blame the younger for dating, it made him sad all the same. He had spent countless years crying and being heartbroken over any dating news in which Woohyun was involved. Even if Woohyun had actually dated as many people as the rumours said, Sunggyu would have not blamed Woohyun for that.

But… but he hadn’t, Woohyun hadn’t dated at all after Sunggyu left him and the dating rumours were all fake. More than being relieved from the news, he was happy. And warm. It was so Woohyun like to spread those rumours, that Sunggyu couldn’t help but smile. The younger was a hopeless romantic, someone who would do anything for their love. Woohyun hadn’t hurt him physically, but all those rumours hurt Sunggyu, serving emotional reminders to him of how much he liked Woohyun and how much his heart broke seeing him in someone else’s arms.

Woohyun had never been able to let go of Sunggyu. It was very sad, and Sunggyu should have been sorry, but he felt like he was on top of the world.

The younger removed his hands from his face and looked at Sunggyu. “I was so desperate for you, Sunggyu. I still want you so bad Gyu.” He crawled into Sunggyu’s lap, hiding his face in the crook of Sunggyu’s neck. “I need you so bad. I need you inside me. Please Sunggyu. Give me whatever you can. I-”

He was cut off in his pleas by Sunggyu pulling him to bring him to face him. “Y-you really need me?” Damn Sunggyu was stuttering, but it was a wonder he could speak coherently after Woohyun had made him crazy with his begging.

Woohyun’s face was really red, but his actions were bold. Taking Sunggyu’s fingers into his mouth again, he began to suck on them again, and nodded in reply.

Sunggyu pulled his fingers out and made Woohyun lie down on the bed. If this was Woohyun wanted, he was going to give it to him, because he wanted this too, as badly as Woohyun. He dragged the younger’s briefs down carefully and took in the sight of the hardening cock. Pulling himself free of his underwear, he bent down, legs on either side of Woohyun’s own, hand beside Woohyun’s slim waist, and lips inches away from the huge cock below him. He wanted to look into Woohyun’s eyes for assurance, to assure himself that this was what Woohyun wanted, but his nerves were getting the better of him and he couldn’t move. He hadn’t done this in years and it felt surreal. His hesitance might have been noticed by the younger because he called out, “Sunggyu”

And hearing his name from the person he loved gave him confidence. Adjusting his position so that he was now kneeling between Woohyun’s legs, he held the younger’s thighs apart with his hands. Caressing the upper thighs, he bent down and placed his lips over the hardening member. He heard a gasp from the younger man and when he gave a teasing lick over the hard length, he felt fingers in his hair griping him, pulling him down, as if urging him to continue, faster. That was all the assurance he needed, so he took in the whole length into his mouth, as much as he could.

Woohyun let out a loud moan and Sunggyu hoped the walls of the room were thick, otherwise the sounds could be heard outside the room. He was not a big fan of giving head, though he did remember that there were times when he had come just by blowing Woohyun off. It did feel really good, sucking Woohyun off; it was a very pleasing experience in itself. But what he preferred more was having his cock sucked off dry by the man lying under him. He remembered how the soft, plump lips of the man had never failed to drive him crazy. He had dreamt of them quite often. Maybe he could ask Woohyun for that favour later. Not now though. Right now, he was enjoying this, Woohyun’s moans were like music to his ears and it had been a long time, a very long time, since he had last done this after all.

The younger was gripping Sunggyu’s hair hard. That didn’t pain, but with how deep Woohyun was inside his mouth, Sunggyu felt like he was going to gag, so he pulled out and start stroking the wet cock with his hands. Woohyun did not stop moaning as Sunggyu teasingly licked his slit and ran his tongue over the length. Though he looked at a loss when Sunggyu withdrew and left Woohyun to go to the bathroom. They would require lube soon and it was better the sooner Sunggyu fetched it. They would be both gone too far to be able to think properly later and Woohyun seemed to have already lost his coherency.

When Sunggyu returned with a bottle of lotion in his hand, he was not surprised to find that Woohyun’s hands were on his member and he was stroking himself, albeit slowly, as if he couldn’t not touch himself, but also wanted to wait for Sunggyu at the same time. Sunggyu would have been perfectly fine with watching Woohyun jerk himself off to climax, but Woohyun was waiting for him, his eyes full of anticipation and lust and Sunggyu couldn’t say no to this man after all. That was not the truth, considering how Sunggyu had already rejected Woohyun once and left him, but that turned out to be a bad decision after all. He returned to his position, covering his hands with the lube.

Woohyun said his name out loudly when Sunggyu probed a finger inside his entrance slowly. It sent a jolt of pleasure straight to Sunggyu’s cock and he started stroking him with his other hand, precum leaking out of his erect member. He put another finger inside Woohyun and soon after a third one and the younger was clutching the sheets on his side tightly.

Sunggyu took some time to admire the body shaking in pleasure below him, fingering him slowly and preparing him for a long time. But Woohyun had had enough of the teasing; he held Sunggyu’s hand with his own and looked at him, his eyes lidded with lust. “Please” He said.

And Sunggyu was going to fucking give Woohyun what he wanted. He removed his fingers, noticing the needy expression Woohyun had and rolling the condom over his member, he slammed into him, raising his hips. Sunggyu’s name came out as a long drawn moan from the younger’s mouth and Sunggyu almost came there and then.

“Fuck”. Sunggyu cursed and he felt the younger’s walls tighten around his dick. He raised the younger up to meet him fully and to get into a more comfortable position.

“Too slow” Woohyun said, voice hoarse, as Sunggyu was moving carefully. Woohyun sat up after separating him from Sunggyu and gently pushed Sunggyu to the bed, and started sinking over his cock, burying himself deep inside him. “I will take what I want.” He said with a needy stare, and rose up his hips to slam it back down.

He went deep and the cock brushed his prostrate and Woohyun was now mumbling incoherently. But he was also chanting Sunggyu’s name continuously and Sunggyu was nearing his climax as Woohyun’s walls squeezed around him. He came soon and Woohyun followed, his seed spilling onto Sunggyu’s stomach and Sunggyu’s cum dripping out of his hole as the older made him pull out. Thankfully, the sheets didn’t get soiled and they made it safely to the bathroom.

But it did not end there. Woohyun rode him there again while in the tub and Sunggyu fucked him twice when he was supposed to be cleaning the younger instead. Eventually they stopped, since Woohyun was drowsy and Sunggyu was exhausted as well.

When they were clean enough, they plopped on the bed. Sleeping naked wasn’t a good idea, as Sunggyu wouldn’t be able to sleep if he was lying like that next to the younger, so he pulled on his pants. Woohyun wore his briefs too and snuggled into Sunggyu’s chest.

They fell asleep soon enough only waking up early in the morning when Sunggyu’s phone rang. It was a spare one he had brought with him since his original phone had stopped working due to the fall two days ago.

Woohyun was rubbing his eyes sleepily and Sunggyu untangled himself from the younger, shifting his position to grab the phone from the nightstand. He brought his phone to his ear and moved back to Woohyun who was waking up.

The younger pulled him closer and laid his head over Sunggyu’s lap, much like Sungyeol had done yesterday, and Sunggyu started ruffling his hair.

“Yes Jiae sshi” Sunggyu answered the call. He was used to the early morning unexpected business calls, so he wasn’t grumpy as such.

His secretary was asking him whether Sunggyu would be coming to the office today. She had called him in the afternoon yesterday to enquire him about his wellbeing and to update him with business matters. He had told her that he would be going to office today. But now…

“I will be on leave today too.” He said, and Woohyun rolled over on his lap to look up at him.

His secretary then went on to update him about today’s appointments.

“Yes, those files are to be sent to the Daegu branch office and also arrange my appointment with Jihyun sshi for tomorrow. Tell her that I had certain other matters to take care of, which I why I won’t be available today.”

His secretary replied in affirmative and hung up.

He wasn’t ready to face the loving gaze of Woohyun as he ended the call and his phone slipped from his hand right onto the younger’s face.

“Ouch oww” Woohyun yelped in pain and Sunggyu lifted him up and rubbed the sore spot on the younger’s head, inspecting for any injuries. Woohyun smelled of sex and sweat and mint and something which made Sunggyu’s senses tingle like always whenever he was around the younger. Sunggyu probably smelled similarly now, since they had slept too close to each other and were pretty much glued to each other since yesterday night.

“Sorry” He said, kissing the red spot on the younger’s head. “Hyung will not hurt you again.” Sunggyu ruffled the younger’s hair.

“Don’t baby me.” Woohyun replied, voice deep and hoarse.

The reply surprised him. “But you are my baby.” Sunggyu smiled, pinching his cheeks.

Woohyun froze for a second and Sunggyu wondered what happened. “I am not your baby, I am your…” Woohyun stopped midway, looking down.

Sunggyu kissed on the younger’s nose. He realized that they hadn’t yet kissed on the lips. He hurriedly brought his face closer to Woohyun so he could kiss him already; it was about time they kissed, he had been waiting so long for that. But Woohyun stopped him with a hand in front of his face. “Not now” The younger said and Sunggyu pouted unconsciously.

Suddenly, there were soft lips on his forehead. Woohyun was kissing him gently as if he was a piece of glass that would break if treated roughly. “Sunggyu” he called out his name withdrawing after a while.

Sunggyu hummed in reply.

“Can I call you that?”

“What?”

“Can I call you by your name?”

“Why are you asking that?”

“You are older than me and you always used to insist on being treated with respect back then because you are older. I want to call you Sunggyu, not hyung.”

“But you already do that.” Sunggyu said, unimpressed. “You only call me hyung when you want something from me or if you are trying to butter me up for some reason.”

“That’s not true!” Woohyun said, looking away.

“You know that you are lying, Hyun, but for the sake of your satisfaction, I declare now that you can call me by my name. Fine?”

“It’s not only about that!” Woohyun glared at Sunggyu.

Sunggyu was worried by the younger’s abrupt mood change.

“I want to be equal. I want us to be equal in this relationship. You treat me like a kid. I don’t want that.

Sunggyu glared back. “Do you think I am crazy? I fucked you hard yesterday, if you remember.”

Woohyun’s ears turned red.

“If I thought of you as a child I wouldn’t do that.”

“Well, if you thought of me as an adult, you wouldn’t hide things from me.”

“What” Sunggyu started, but stopped when he realized what he had hidden from Woohyun and when.

“You didn’t trust me then.”

“Hyun ah… It’s not because I didn’t trust you. I didn’t want you to get hurt. I didn’t want to hold you back. I didn’t want to bind you to me.”

“But I want that.” Woohyun said, almost crying and looked afterwards as if fearing Sunggyu’s reaction.

Sunggyu pinched the younger’s cheeks. “I know. I am sorry. Even if it hurts you, I will try not to hide things from you, is that fine?”

Woohyun looked in shock as if he couldn’t believe Sunggyu was agreeing so easily. A smile broke on his face. “Thank you Sunggyu.” He smiled.

And Sunggyu smiled back.

 

Myungsoo was pissed off, and Sungjong was pissed off at him because he was acting so snippy. So the younger had ditched him again, and Myungsoo was left alone to spend the entire break time staring at the back of Lee fucking Sungyeol, the same Lee Sungyeol, who had abandoned him yesterday.

Yesterday night when Myungsoo had returned from his brother and Sunggyu’s room to his own, he had been surprised to find that Sungyeol was not in the room. Myungsoo had waited for some time and realized that Sungyeol had really left him alone. He had left the restaurant then. It hurt him.

Things had been going quite well for them after they had started dating. Myungsoo had even thought of introducing Sungyeol to his family, when he had realized how much he liked the older. When Sungyeol had retreated into a shell when their brothers had been missing, Myungsoo had been very worried. He never blamed Sungyeol for the fiasco. He himself was to blame after all. But after Sunggyu had returned, Sungyeol was back to his normal self again and Myungsoo had been happy too.

And now… Sungyeol was angry at him because of a silly reason. Sungyeol had wanted to spend the night with him yesterday and as much as it tempted Myungsoo, he had had more pressing issues to look after. He had been worried for Woohyun. So even though Sungyeol had tried his best to bring him to the mood, Myungsoo couldn’t think of having sex. Which is why the older had given up on that, and had asked Myungsoo to cuddle with him to sleep.

And Myungsoo had really wanted to do that, but he had heard some yelling from the next room and he had become even more worried. Sungyeol had tried to stop him from leaving the room, but Myungsoo didn’t want to let his brother get hurt, so he had run pushing the older away. And when Woohyun had spoken of him and Myungsoo as a couple, that was probably the last straw for Sungyeol and he had left.

Now that he thought of it, it was a stupid fight. Myungsoo almost left his seat in the canteen so that he could apologize to the older and kiss him. He was missing Sungyeol and it had not even been a day since they last talked.

The older was blatantly ignoring him now though, even though Myungsoo was wearing Sungyeol’s t-shirt. Myungsoo had left the restaurant at night itself yesterday since he didn’t want to sleep in the room alone. And today he had felt like wearing wear Sungyeol’s t-shirt while leaving from his home for lectures. The older never wore it to the university anyway as far as Myungsoo remembered, but he had once worn it when he had been over at Myungsoo’s place and left it there. It was not dirty at all, but still smelled of Sungyeol, so Myungsoo had put it on without thinking twice. No one in the university made any action of recognition, even Dongwoo. The t-shirt was a plain black one with some graffiti on it, and Myungsoo wore black nine times out of ten, so no one even batted an eyelash.

But Myungsoo was sure he saw Sungyeol’s eyes going wide as he passed by the older in the corridor while leaving his classroom for break. But that was it and there was no reaction he got from Sungyeol after that.

Myungsoo attended the next three lectures and was about to leave the campus through the back gate, when he saw Sungyeol standing near the gate, talking to Dongwoo and one other student Myungsoo didn’t know. He thought of leaving without talking to the older, since the campus was not an ideal place for confrontation. He would have to think of a better plan later.

But just as he was about to go past the gate, his name was called out. It was Dongwoo calling him. So Myungsoo walked over to the group of three, keeping his gaze away from Sungyeol. “Yes hyung?” He asked.

“Soo… I mean L, this is Suho. And Suho, this is L.” Dongwoo introduced him to the stranger. The guy gave him a bright smile. The guy was cute and tall too, Myungsoo noticed.

“Hello L, I wanted to ask you out on a date.” Suho said.

“Huh?” Myungsoo’s eyes grew wide. He looked from Sungyeol to Dongwoo to Suho again. Sungyeol was gritting his teeth, Dongwoo looked afraid and Suho was just smiling.

When Myungsoo didn’t answer, Suho continued, “I have seen you talking to Dongwoo hyung, so I thought he could introduce us to each other. I am sorry if this is sudden, but you are cute and I find you quite amazing too. So will you go on a date with me?”

Myungsoo didn’t know what to answer. Sure the guy was cool, even as good looking as Sungyeol was in his own way. And he was confident, but seemed kind too. There was no arrogance in the confidence he exuded. But Myungsoo couldn’t even think of going out with him. Not when the person he loved was right in front of him. Not even if Sungyeol was elsewhere. How could he think of anyone else when he had Sungyeol filling his mind all time, every time?

Myungsoo glanced over at the older. Sungyeol looked calm enough and had a resigned stance. That made Myungsoo nervous. Did Sungyeol think Myungsoo was going to accept the date? But there was also another problem in rejecting. How would he say no to Suho without offending the man?

“Oh, do you already have someone you are seeing?” Suho asked.

“Uh. Yeah.” Myungsoo said, thankful that he had a reason to reject now.

“Wow. So L is dating someone already. How does everyone not know about it? Who is it? Who is it?” Suho asked.

Myungsoo could tell him that it was a secret and leave. He could just do that. After all, he couldn’t say he was dating Sungyeol, because that might increase his popularity in the campus even more and people would try to find out more about him and that may lead them to discover that he was from the Nam family. So he should have told that it was a secret.

But then Sungyeol abruptly excused himself saying that he had something to do and Myungsoo didn’t want the older to leave him like he had been left alone yesterday. So as Sungyeol turned around to leave. Myungsoo held his arm, and three pairs of eyes looked at him curiously.

“He’s my boyfriend. Lee Sungyeol is my boyfriend.” Myungsoo said.

Sungyeol and Dongwoo looked wide eyed at him. Dongwoo knew about them being together too, they had revealed to Dongwoo about their relationship earlier.

Suho looked like he had choked on something. “I am sorry.” He said. “I didn’t know.”

“It’s alright.” Myungsoo smiled at him.

“But you didn’t want to tell about it to anyone right, L?” Dongwoo nudged him. Sungyeol was looking at Myungsoo curiously too, his gaze boring holes into Myungsoo.

“Yeah but what can I do now?” Myungsoo replied smiling. His hand was still holding Sungyeol’s arm and he moved to give Sungyeol a backhug, sniffing his neck and shoulders.

“I won’t tell about this to anyone if you want that.” Suho said assuring him. “You don’t want people gossiping about it right? It would be big news, the most popular student from the first year dating the most popular student from the second year. I will try to seal my mouth shut. Okay?” He said.

Myungsoo smiled at him gratefully, thanking him, and the guy left.

“You guys might want to separate from each other, since people are noticing you.” Dongwoo said in a low voice so that only they would hear it.

Myungsoo realized that a group of female students were looking at them. So he removed himself from Sungyeol while Dongwoo told the students a cooked-up story that they were practising for a drama role, after which the group stopped staring and left.

 

Sungyeol had been shocked. Why had Myungsoo abruptly blabbered about their relationship to a random person? Sungyeol did not care if anyone knew, but Myungsoo himself didn’t want people to know. The younger’s actions and his words had made Sungyeol feel warm though. It was like Myungsoo really wanted to claim Sungyeol. And he had referred to Sungyeol as his boyfriend. That meant the younger was serious about it.

He glanced at Myungsoo through the mirror at top in the car. Sungyeol was sitting right next to Myungsoo, the younger being the driver, but he did not find it in himself to turn sideways to look at the younger. Myungsoo started the car, and Sungyeol shifted his gaze to the window. Dongwoo was taking Sungyeol’s car home since the oldest had decided that the two of them needed to talk. Myungsoo had agreed to Dongwoo’s suggestion and Sungyeol had followed the younger wordlessly to his car, after Myungsoo had asked his own driver to leave.

Sungyeol had been angry at Myungsoo. The younger had been ignoring him yesterday night and he had even been acting so close with Woohyun. The two were like brothers, they were actual brothers, but Sungyeol couldn’t help but feel a pang of jealousy hit him whenever he saw the two together. He had felt so unwanted and lonely yesterday and therefore he had left the restaurant.

But Sungyeol couldn’t stay angry at the younger anymore. Not when Myungsoo had claimed him as his boyfriend. All his doubts about their relationship vanished and his gloomy mood was lifted up. He was still a bit angry, but more than that he wanted to hug his Myungsoo. But he didn’t know what to say or how to start the conversation, so he waited for the younger to speak.

But Myungsoo didn’t open his mouth at all. They reached the younger’s apartment building soon and Myungsoo got out of the car, waiting for Sungyeol. Sungyeol merely followed him to the elevator and inside his house. It felt like months had passed since he had last been here, when in fact he had been there just last week. They took off their shoes and Myungsoo headed straight to the kitchen. Not knowing what to do, Sungyeol took a seat on the couch. He looked through his social media accounts while waiting for Myungsoo to return. He thought of following the younger to the kitchen, but shook the idea away deciding to wait instead.

After some time, Myungsoo came with two mugs of hot coffee and placed one mug in front of Sungyeol. The younger took a seat in front of Sungyeol, gesturing him to take his mug. Myungsoo looked nervous as he wet his lips. Hair was falling over his eyes, so Sungyeol leaned towards him and brushed the bangs aside, his fingers lingering on Myungsoo’s forehead longer than they should have for the action.

Before he could take his hand away, the younger took a hold of it and pushed the mugs to the edge of the small table in front of them, so they wouldn’t fall down.

“I am sorry.”

Sungyeol felt stupid now. Myungsoo was apologizing to him. Why? Because Sungyeol had thrown a tantrum yesterday, because he couldn’t stay alone. It made him ashamed because it seemed so childish now that he thought of it. “No, I am sorry.” Sungyeol said, getting up to sit next to the younger. “That was quite childish of me yesterday. Guess I am a choding after all.” He sighed.

“No” Myungsoo said, inching close to him. His body was radiating warmth and Sungyeol wanted to bring him into his arms already. “You are not. You wanted me by your side and I was running away from you.”

“No I was wrong. I can’t ask you to be forever by my side, can I?” He realized what he had said very late when he saw Myungsoo’s face turning sad. “I didn’t mean it like that. You can be my side. I-”

“It’s alright. I understand. But if you want me to be by your side forever, I am ready to do that. You just need to ask.” Myungsoo said.

“What…” Myungsoo wanted to be with him forever? Sungyeol was so happy he didn’t know what to do. So he started playing with Myungsoo’s fingers, looking down.

“I love you Sungyeol. You don’t have to worry about me leaving you because I would never do that unless you want me to.” Sungyeol wanted to say no he didn’t want Myungsoo to leave him, when Myungsoo continued before he could say anything. “But even then I am not going to leave. I will try to convince you to let me stay. Because it will be difficult for me if you want to leave me-”

“Hey what are you saying?” Sungyeol stopped him from rambling further, by hugging him gently. The younger looked sad and frustrated. “I am not going to leave you.” He placed a kiss on Myungsoo’s forehead. Placing a soft kiss on his nose, he captured the younger’s lips with his. He dragged his lips softly down to his chin and pulled the younger’s head back by his hair, so he could lay kisses on the younger’s adam’s apple. When he withdrew, he saw that the younger had his eyes closed, which opened when Sungyeol’s lips left him.

Myungsoo looked completely immersed in Sungyeol, in what Sungyeol was doing to him.

“You like it?” Sungyeol asked.

Myungsoo nodded and moved forward until Sungyeol brought him over his lap. The younger looked like a cat waiting for affection. So cute… Sungyeol thought as he tickled the underneath of Myungsoo’s chin and the younger smiled cutely, his dimples showing.

Sungyeol brought his mouth to meet his, and they engaged in a passionate kiss, only breaking up for air.

Myungsoo’s lips were wet and red now.

“Why do you love me?” Sungyeol asked suddenly.

Myungsoo blinked at the sudden question. He tilted his head and answered after a while, “Because you are Sungyeol.”

Sungyeol huffed and looked away. “I want a proper answer.”

“I don’t know really.” Myungsoo said and Sungyeol felt like he was drowning in cold water. “Because there are so many things about you and I think I love all of it.” Myungsoo continued. “When we first met, I thought it was just lust. You made me desire you.” Myungsoo cupped Sungyeol’s cheeks. “So confident you were, and I wanted you so bad. It has never happened to me before, wanting someone I just met. And you were good at it too, at fulfilling my desires. Yet it always left me wanting for more. I could never have enough of you.” Myungsoo placed a soft peck on Sungyeol’s lips. “You remember that day you complained that I was an insatiable beast for sex?” Myungsoo chuckled, waiting for Sungyeol to respond.

“You were!” Sungyeol exclaimed.

“I think so. How many times did I fuck you that day? Four?”

“Five times, you fucker!” Sungyeol said. “I couldn’t walk properly the next day.” He said and blushed immediately.

“Well, that was the day I realized I was in love with you.”

“After fucking?” Sungyeol asked incredulously.

“No.” Myungsoo looked at him with a warm gaze. “Like I said, I wanted you so much. I thought I would be satisfied and that the feeling would go after I have had you for enough time. But it didn’t. I still wanted to feel you, to touch you. I wanted you to be near me. Even if we couldn’t meet daily, I always wanted to speak you over the phone at least. That’s when I realized. I wasn’t after the sex, I was after you.”

“But” Sungyeol said seriously, “that was such a long time ago. We officially started dating a long time after that.” He said. “So you loved me since then?”

Myungsoo nodded with a shy smile.

But Sungyeol had some other concerns too. “This won’t work.” Sungyeol said and Myungsoo looked crest fallen. “I love you Myungsoo and you love me I know. And I am ready to continue our relationship. But how long will this continue? You are popular Soo. Girls are crazy after you. Even guys are mad after you. Heck you even have fan clubs in our university without people knowing that you are from the Nam family.”

“What has any of that got to do with us?” Myungsoo asked glaring. He got up from over Sungyeol and Sungyeol regretted saying those words. He missed the warmth and wanted to cuddle more. But he had to let his concerns out too.

“It means people will always want you. I am one of those people. What makes me different from them? You can have literally any person you want, and you are dating me? I feel bad for you.”

Myungsoo was seething with anger. “So you mean you are the worst choice for me to date? That we should break up?”

“I am not asking for a break up. I just want to ensure my heart doesn’t break when the time comes for us to part. I am too deeply in love with you, and I wanted to warn myself not to fall deeper for you.”

“I don’t understand how you say all this when you are more popular than me, but well, if we are going to break up eventually anyway, then why not do it now?” Myungsoo stood up from the couch. “Don’t talk to me ever again.” Myungsoo said, and went to his bedroom.

Sungyeol was standing mouth agape. This was right. They were eventually going to part ways anyway, so better do it now.

But why did it feel like he had made a big mistake?

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lappy was out of order, and the woogyu is part is written from a year ago, but I wanted to write myungyeol in this chap too, so the late update ;-;

 

 

 

Sunggyu was inside his cabin in his office, sorting out papers. A smile came over his face, as he remembered yesterday’s events. The whole day he had spent with Woohyun, since the younger had taken an off too. It turned out to be fun. They went to an amusement park together and had dinner back at the restaurant. The day had been filled with small talks, reminiscences, getting to know each other again. It was like they were dating all over again. Sunggyu discovered new things about Woohyun. After all, there was a five years gap now from when they had broken up.

Sunggyu learnt that Woohyun liked managing his family business and though there were periods of stress, he didn’t regret giving up his singing career as much as he thought he would. Also that he cooked better now than before because of years of practice. Even Woohyun’s physical features had changed significantly, Sunggyu learnt while learning his body two nights ago. He was no longer the teen Woohyun. His jaw had become more prominent due to the loss of fat. He had strong muscles on his arms, thighs, stronger than before. His lips were the same though, soft and plump. Nineteen years old Woohyun used to be shy to let out his moans, twenty four years old Woohyun would purposefully moan louder to drive Sunggyu over the edge of his sanity.

Woohyun had been exhausted the night before yesterday. Sunggyu wondered whether the younger would be able to work today, as the day at the amusement park yesterday had been even more exhausting. It was fun too but Woohyun had been almost asleep during their dinner. The scene had been cute but Sunggyu was worried about the other’s health too. So they had got over with dinner quickly and Sunggyu had dropped Woohyun at his apartment. He had had to unlock the apartment door by grabbing the keys from Woohyun’s pocket, as the younger was leaning drowsily over him. Thankfully, Woohyun had given him his address in the car. He had dropped Woohyun on the bed, removing his coat and shoes and covered him with a blanket. Sunggyu had wanted a kiss before leaving, that’s what all couples do right? Kiss while parting from their date? Sunggyu had expected that too, but he couldn’t have that. He had thought of leaving a peck on the asleep Woohyun’s lips, but decided he would use his chance tomorrow when the younger would be awake and be able to kiss him back. Even though they had had sex, they hadn’t kissed each other on the mouth even once after reconciling, and he would like to have his first kiss with the younger when they were both conscious. Truthfully, he had been really exhausted too, though he had not jumped and ran in the park as much as Woohyun had. So he had quickly driven back home and gone to sleep.

Thinking about Woohyun and their date yesterday was quite a distracting thing Sunggyu thought as he looked at the bundle of papers lying in front of him, requiring his approval. Today, they had not been in contact much. Woohyun had texted him a good morning at seven in the morning and Sunggyu had wished him back and that was the end of it. Now that lunchtime had already started, Sunggyu wondered how nice it would have been if the two of them would have been able to have lunch together. He already missed him. But Woohyun must have had lunch already, so Sunggyu couldn’t ask him to meet up. Since he was very hungry and wasn’t in the mood to go out, he decided to order food into his cabin itself. He hadn’t gotten anything to eat from home. He rarely did that nowadays actually.

Before he could pick up the phone on his desk to call his secretary, the phone rang. He picked it up to be told by his secretary that Nam Woohyun had come to meet him.

That… was a surprise. Sunggyu wondered why the younger was here. Sunggyu gave the approval to let him into his cabin and Woohyun entered a while later with a small smile, shutting the door behind him. He was dressed sharply in formal attire. He was the MD of Namstar Ent after all.

Sunggyu believed the staff must have already started gossiping about Woohyun’s presence here. The younger had a bag in his hand and Sunggyu looked enquiringly at it.

“I brought lunch. You did not already have lunch, did you?” Woohyun asked.

“Um no… no… ” Sunggyu stuttered, Sunggyu freaking stuttered because of Woohyun who had brought lunch for him and was looking at him so happily. Did Woohyun prepare the lunch too?

“I made it myself.” Woohyun answered, reading his thoughts. “I have heated it just a while ago. Hope you won’t find my cooking bland.” The younger took a seat on the chair in front of Sunggyu’s desk.

Of course Woohyun would say that. Sunggyu had complained about Woohyun’s cooking being bland when the younger had prepared it for their first date years ago. He wouldn’t have done that had he known then that it was Woohyun who had cooked. He had complained thinking it was a takeout, and it had taken him quite a while to lift up Woohyun’s spirits that time, since the younger had become gloomy from the comment. Woohyun still remembered the incident.

“Or do you not want to eat it?” Woohyun said, nervousness showing a bit from his face, as he looked up at Sunggyu who was still standing in his place.

Sunggyu shook himself of his thoughts and sat down, adjusting the chair, so that they were sitting exactly facing each other.

“Did you have some other plans? I will leave in that case.” Woohyun’s voice was raised now, and it was almost like he was panicking. It made Sunggyu feel really bad.

“No. Stay here please. I want to have lunch with you. Let’s start.” He said, trying to show a smile. Inside, he was feeling all sorts of nervous, he didn’t know why. They had gone on a date yesterday, they had been even intimate the day before that. So why was he like this now? He started studying Woohyun who was unwrapping and unpacking the food and laying it neatly over the desk, setting aside Sunggyu’s papers and stationery first.

“I am not disturbing you right?” The younger asked, looking down while biting his lips.

Sunggyu chided himself for being nervous, when Woohyun seemed to be even more nervous than him and Sunggyu realized that he had not exactly shown his delight on seeing the younger. He didn’t like to be disturbed during office hours everyone knew, but that Woohyun was here for him made him fall more in love with the man, if that was possible, instead of getting irritated. He had himself wished to see the younger after all. The aroma of the food wafted through the air, and looking at the dishes, Sunggyu wondered how early the younger would have had to wake up to prepare all of that. On top of that, Woohyun had been exhausted yesterday.

The younger was now looking at him, chopsticks in his hand, ready to dig in, but waiting for Sunggyu to start probably.

Sunggyu wondered what he should be doing. Should he give the younger a kiss? If yes, where and how? Should he get up and give him a hug? Wouldn’t it seem weird? Also he was really worried that Woohyun was overworking himself, so his mind wandered to making a mental schedule of how early the younger would have had to wake up to cook food. Lost in his thoughts, Sunggyu did not know when Woohyun had packed back the food and put them into his bag. Only when the sound of the chair being pushed back came, did Sunggyu notice Woohyun standing up to leave. He looked surprised at the younger and stood up too. “Where… are… you going?”

Woohyun simply turned around, his back facing him, and started walking. Sunggyu noticed that some of the food boxes were still placed on his desk. He paced fast before Woohyun could open the door, holding his arm to stop him.

“Hyun wait, where are you going?” Sunggyu didn’t like how frantic he sounded, but he couldn’t calm down.

“Relax Gyu” Woohyun turned around. And Sunggyu could see the very ascertainable fake smile on his face. “I am not angry.” The younger was hurt. “If you don’t like it, this, me coming here, you should say that okay? I should have asked before coming here.” The younger removed the hand from his arm and curled his fingers around Sunggyu’s. “I can’t suddenly expect you to give up your focus on everything else and concentrate on me. I was missing you and forgot to call before I came, in hurry. Sorry.” He said, leaving a peck on Sunggyu’s forehead.

Sunggyu didn’t like how gloomy the younger was and that he was the cause of it. Not that Sunggyu had asked Woohyun to leave, the younger had himself assumed he was unwanted. But Sunggyu should have shown a bit more enthusiasm, after all, he had internally been in joy on seeing Woohyun.

Sunggyu moved towards Woohyun, the younger moving back until he was trapped in front of the door. “What…”

Sunggyu was moving closer and closer and when their lips were just a hair’s breadth apart, he placed his lips over the younger’s soft ones. He didn’t move, just stayed there, relishing the feel of those lips on his own. Woohyun hadn’t given him the approval for kissing yet, but this was the best way he could show the younger how much he loved him. He hoped Woohyun was fine with it. The feeling of those lips on his was too surreal that he almost forgot he was in his workplace, and felt like he was in heaven. Woohyun didn’t kiss back, but he wasn’t even pushing Sunggyu away, and Sunggyu did not have the heart to separate himself from the younger. He had to move back though when he felt something wet on his cheek.

The man in front of him was crying. Sunggyu was the cause of it. He had made Woohyun cry. Again. Sunggyu’s heart hurt. Just kissing wouldn’t make Woohyun cry, would it? No, it was because Sunggyu had been a loser and not shown Woohyun how much he appreciated his presence here. Was it too late to tell Woohyun the truth? That the reason Sunggyu had not delightedly smiled when Woohyun had come was because he had been worried for how exhausted Woohyun would be?

And Woohyun _was_ exhausted. Sunggyu noticed the tired expression of the younger. He had been smiling for Sunggyu before.

Not wanting to make his heart hurt even more by looking at the crying and trembling Woohyun, Sunggyu took the bag from the younger and placed it on the table where two of the food containers were still lying, presumably which Woohyun had left there for him to eat. He returned back to the younger. Placing a hand under Woohyun’s thighs, and the other behind his back, he picked him up in his arms.

The younger’s hands wrapped around his shoulders at the sudden movement, and Sunggyu carried him to the couch in the corner of the room. The younger, even though skinny and smaller than him, was heavy since he was an adult man still, but Sunggyu tried his best not to let go of him until he reached the couch. He was huffing by the time he placed Woohyun on the couch. The younger man had a smile on his face and it looked funny with the glistening eyes and tears on his face.

Sunggyu sat down next to him, one leg over the other’s, facing him, and wiped the tears with the back of his hands. “Why are you crying?”

Woohyun looked down. “I want you so much.”

Sunggyu felt like he was hearing things.

But he heard the same thing when Woohyun repeated it louder, “I want you so much” in his raspy voice from crying, and continued, “that it’s so embarrassing. I have always wanted you so badly and when you don’t let me have you it hurts me.”

He looked at Sunggyu straight in the eyes, and Sunggyu could detect a bit of anger in those fierce eyes.

“I know this is unreasonable, me getting hurt because you are busy and can’t attend to me, when I damn well can relate to how hard it is for you, and after you gave your entire day yesterday for me. But… it still hurts hyung, what should I do? I want to be with you, even if I am not sure of anything and this is so stupid, but I want you hyung. I want the whole of you. I want to feel you. I want you Sunggyu, please.”

Sunggyu was at a loss for words. Woohyun was practically begging for him. And his words… Sunggyu wanted to just take Woohyun there and fuck him senseless over the couch, and satisfy the younger as much as he wanted. He could even do that, but he needed to express his love for the younger first and clear the misunderstanding.

The younger was looking at him with puppy eyes which were still moist.

“Let’s eat okay?” Sunggyu said, restraining himself and getting up. He brought the low table in the other corner of the room to the front of the couch, and started arranging the food boxes over the table. He needed the time to collect himself from the clusterfuck of emotions and the effect Woohyun’s words had on him. After he was done arranging, he took a deep breath and sat next to Woohyun, “I am really happy that you came, Hyun ah. And that you cooked for me. Don’t misunderstand me. The only reason I did not look excited was because I was surprised seeing you and also you were so tired, yet you did all of this? You don’t need to-”

Of course, the change of topic wasn’t appreciated. “I’ll leave if you don’t want me to be here.”

Sunggyu pulled back Woohyun who was trying to get up from the couch.

“I am sorry I am disturbing your working time.” Woohyun said.

Sunggyu wanted to show Woohyun that he loved him, but before that they needed to eat. Talking had to be done with a calm mind, and he was hungry and so was Woohyun ought to be, he guessed.

“I am sorry, please let me go.” The younger was still protesting, trying to remove Sunggyu’s hands from his wrists, which were preventing him from leaving. Suddenly, he was tackled onto the couch, such that he was lying down on his back, and Sunggyu straddled him, slowly leaning down.

Sunggyu licked the younger’s ear and was satisfied from the shudder he felt from below him. Placing his lips over the ear, he said, “I want to eat the food Woohyunie prepared for me, so please don’t go.”

“I had left food on the table for you.” The younger’s low voice came in reply.

The deep, low tone of the voice made Sunggyu shudder. Sunggyu brought his lips down to Woohyun’s neck, smooching it, licking it, biting it, and sucking on the skin.

“What are you? A vampire?” Woohyun asked, burying his hands in Sunggyu’s hair.

Sunggyu took delight in the fact that those hands were pulling him closer now, and not pushing him away. He hummed. “I am hungry. Will my Woohyunie feed me? Please?” He nuzzled into the younger’s marked neck.

“What the fuck Sunggyu? Have you gone crazy? You are such a pervert…” Woohyun breathed hard and Sunggyu noticed that his eyes were lidded.

“I am talking about food, _you pervert_. Will you feed me the food you cooked?”

Woohyun looked wide eyed at him and coughed. “Why?” He croaked out.

Desperate times required desperate measures. Sunggyu knew how to do aegyo, it was just that he felt embarrassed doing that. And the aegyo he generally did was of a different kind than the others. He was not a loser, his parents and noona fell for his aegyo, okay? And even Sungyeol fell for it… Nah. He just hoped Woohyun fell for it. He was sure he was blushing because it was the first time he was attempting it in front of the younger. The younger regularly used to do aegyo when he wanted something from him, when they had been together. Sunggyu realized he missed that now, but he would think about that later. Currently, he had to think about the task at hand.

“Woohyunie” He said pouting cutely (hopefully). He put his hands in front of his cheeks in a cutesy way, folding his wrists and holding them like Woohyun used to do sometimes, while balancing his torso over Woohyun’s. He didn’t even look at the younger as he spoke, fearing his reaction. “Won’t you feed your Gyu? Gyu is hungry for your tasty food filled with love.” He moved his hands to hold Woohyun’s collar and buried his face in Woohyun’s chest, deciding he had faced enough embarrassment to last for a long time.

He was not prepared for the loud laughter that erupted up from below him. Woohyun was shaking badly as he couldn’t control his laughter and Sunggyu almost fell down to the floor losing his balance, but Woohyun caught him before that could happen, and they sat up next to each other, Sunggyu hiding his face between his knees and Woohyun still letting out chuckles.

Sunggyu had to however retreat from hiding, since the phone on his desk rang. He ran to pick it up. It was his secretary, asking if she could come in since she required his approval on certain documents. So Sunggyu asked her to come after half an hour and also not to let anyone come in for the time being, since he was having his lunch. He tried to prolong the duration of the call, since he didn’t want to face the man sitting on the couch, whose gaze he could feel on his back. But there were only so many topics he could conjure up to bore his secretary with. Eventually, she herself ended the call abruptly when Sunggyu asked her for the third time about tomorrow’s schedule.

Damn, Woohyun was smirking at him, he noticed as he turned to return to the couch, but he was also relieved that the younger was smiling too. He did not look sad anymore. His sacrifice was worth something after all.

As he plopped his butt down over the couch, he asked while trying to not look at the other. “So you are staying?” He asked, while unpacking the boxes and grabbing some chopsticks. The delicious smell was still coming and it made his mouth water as he opened the boxes. However, the chopsticks in his hand were taken away and because of it, he accidently looked at the younger who was staring at him intently.

“I am staying.” The younger pointed to the samgyeopsal, asking Sunggyu whether he wanted that.

Sunggyu nodded silently, nervous due to the younger’s gaze on him. A piece of meat was put into his mouth and Sunggyu chewed on it, marvelled at the amazing taste.

“I am staying with you forever, is it fine?” Woohyun was looking at him.

Forever was a long time. Could Sunggyu keep Woohyun happy till then? He didn’t want to hurt the younger again. And he was doing a sloppy job up till now. Sunggyu had jumped into this relationship again now because he realized he couldn’t love anyone more than he loved this man. He had not thought of other things, like how they would go about it or how long it would last. Of course he wanted to be with Woohyun forever, but he didn’t want to bind Woohyun to him, by accepting what the younger was saying. Woohyun should be free to do whatever he wants. But that made him sad too.

Woohyun was looking like a kicked puppy as he had his head down, and his fingers were holding the chopsticks tightly. He wanted to be with Sunggyu. Sunggyu knew how sincere the younger was and that his love for him was more than what he deserved. Could he accept the responsibility for this man’s feelings? The question was wrong. Did he want to take responsibility for Woohyun? And the answer was yes. He wanted to be with Woohyun for as long as he could. It was very selfish of him, but Sunggyu was going to be selfish this time. He picked up another pair of chopsticks and taking some meat in it, he placed it touching Woohyun’s lips.

The younger was startled but opened his mouth and took it in, chewing on it. “It is good, isn’t it?” Woohyun said, his mouth closed while chewing the food. Woohyun had accepted Sunggyu’s silence as an answer probably considering how resigned he looked and how he was changing the topic.

Sunggyu wanted to answer, ‘It’s amazing, delicious and so tasty’, but instead he said, “You can stay by my side forever, you have to, because I am not letting you go.”

Woohyun was looking at him blankly, as Sunggyu started eating the rice and lettuce wrap by himself.

When there was silence for some more time, Sunggyu spoke up, “I don’t know what the future has in store for us, but I don’t want to see a future without you. I can’t promise you anything now, since I don’t want to hurt you again. But I will try my best to make this work. And the best part is I don’t even have to try to do something I don’t want, because I really like you.” He looked down, waiting for his words to sink in. “I just don’t want to make a mistake like that again, because when you get hurt, I get hurt too. Your happiness is my happiness and I now know where your happiness lies. You can become a chef by the way.” He said as he gobbled up more food, filling his cheeks. He was sure he was looking like a hamster. “This is really good.”

“Thanks.” Woohyun said after some time. There was no reply to Sunggyu’s ramble of words earlier. Was the ‘thanks’ reply to that, Sunggyu didn’t know, but the smile on Woohyun’s face as he helped Sunggyu eat was enough of a reply for Sunggyu.

 

***

 

Today was Haru’s last day in his class. The batch was ending and Dongwoo felt sad that he wouldn’t get to see the girl again. When he relayed that to the girl however, she was smiling.

“No oppa, Hoya oppa said I will be able to meet you a lot.” She said, her smile wide.

That surprised Dongwoo and he felt hope rising in him. At the restaurant before leaving, he had once again talked to Hoya, telling him he liked him and that if Hoya were to forgive him, he would always be waiting for him. Hoya hadn’t said anything in reply, but simply wished him a goodbye. That had been heart breaking for Dongwoo and it would have still haunted him, had Hoya not placed a soft kiss on his forehead after wishing him goodbye that day. It had made Dongwoo hopeful, very hopeful.

The past two days they were just texting ‘good morning’s and ‘how are you’s to each other, but that they were still having a conversation was enough for Dongwoo. During one of their text conversations, when Dongwoo had replied with a laughing emoji, Hoya had replied, “Your actual laugh is amazing. I miss it.” Dongwoo had almost called Hoya then. He would even fake laugh for Hoya if the younger wanted to hear him laughing, but then Dongwoo ended up replying, “Thanks” He wanted to hit himself for doing that, but it was not like he could make any move now. Hoya would have to make the first move, so he decided to wait.

He hoped Hoya was coming to pick Haru up, at the same time he wished Hoya didn’t come. They had only talked in messages the last two days and how were they going to talk and what would they talk if they met?

As always, Hoya was the last one to arrive, after all the parents had picked up their children. Haru ran outside as they saw Hoya’s car parked next to the building. Since the class was on ground floor, Dongwoo let the girl go as she was within his sight, the car not being far from where they were.

Dongwoo decided to just stand by the door waiting for the car to leave. It didn’t though. After Haru went inside the car, soon Hoya was stepping outside and walking towards him, after safely buckling Haru in the passenger seat.  He was hiding something behind him in his hands.

As he stopped in front of him, Hoya brought his hands to the front, revealing a beautiful bouquet of flowers. “Dongwoo hyung, will you date me?” He asked with the cutest smile on his face and Dongwoo melted.

Fuck. How can a sexy, manly, man be so cute, he thought. Changing their positions, so the bouquet was now covering them from the outside world, he placed a kiss on Hoya’s lips. “Yes please.” He smiled, all his tension lost, when Hoya claimed his lips back.

 

***

 

Myungsoo was filling the word document open on his screen with… what else, words, of course. He was currently writing the synonyms of devastated, hurt and all what he had been feeling since yesterday. When his Korean vocabulary was exhausted, he started writing in Japanese and English, but it didn’t help that his vocabulary of the two languages was limited. Frustrated, he closed the document without saving it and put his head down over the desk.

“What are you doing? You don’t get money for sleeping here.”

Myungsoo snapped his head up to look at the person who said that, very shocked, but his shock turned into confusion as he saw Daeyeol standing in front of him. He must have looked ridiculous; Daeyeol was looking at him teasingly. Myungsoo was clutching his hand to his chest after all with his eyes wide.

“Why do you look so shocked hyung?” Daeyeol asked. Daeyeol was Sungyeol’s younger brother and Sungyeol had introduced them to each other when Daeyeol had once visited Sungyeol at his shared apartment with Dongwoo, and Myungsoo had been present then. Daeyeol didn’t know his brother was dating Myungsoo, Myungsoo had been introduced as a junior from Sungyeol’s university and as the best intern working in Sunggyu’s office.

Myungsoo had snorted at that then. What does best intern even mean? What does it get you? He had scoffed.

Daeyeol was good looking, as good looking as Sungyeol (Myungsoo preferred Sungyeol’s looks though, he was biased) and he was cute and kind and the complete opposite of his mischievous brother, Sungyeol. Though Myungsoo could see a bit of that in the younger brother too. Myungsoo had even once joked to Sungyeol that he could date Daeyeol rather than him, after all they had similar faces and voices. And Sungyeol had replied, “Okay do that” completely unaffected, as if he knew Myungsoo wasn’t going to betray him. Only if he really trusted him that much, Sungyeol wouldn’t have thought Myungsoo would leave him some day or the other.

As Myungsoo was lost in his thoughts, Daeyeol clicked his fingers in front of him. “Where are you lost hyung?”

Daeyeol looked so similar to Sungyeol and his voice sounded so similar to Sungyeol’s, but Myungsoo couldn’t even think of dating him. He reminded him of Sungyeol, the Sungyeol he loved, the Sungyeol who broke his heart.

“If you have any problems, you can share it with me hyung. Wait, you should share it with Sungyeol hyung! He will help you.” Daeyeol smiled. When Myungsoo looked blankly at him, Daeyeol said, “Or I could ask Sunggyu hyung to let you leave early today. I didn’t meet him though, he’s having lunch. I just came by to drop some papers my dad wanted me to drop, but I could ask Sunggyu hyung if you want that.” He said.

“No it’s fine. I’ll manage.” Myungsoo said, turning to face his computer. “I am sorry, I am not in the best of my moods. Will talk to you later, okay?” He said, trying to smile at the younger man standing next to him.

“Ah hajima, don’t do that!” Daeyeol grimaced. “Sungyeol hyung was doing that today too.”

Myungsoo’s ears perked up at the mention of Sungyeol. “What am I doing?” Myungsoo asked, not bothering with the fact that the question sounded stupid.

“You are trying to smile when you don’t feel like smiling. It looks weird, like I am seeing a clown.” Daeyeol suddenly realized what he said and bowed frantically. “I did not mean that you are a clown. I am talking about Sungyeol hyung. As it is he acts like a joker, with the fake smile he looks horrible. Don’t you think so too?”

“He looks good. He’s handsome and cute.” Myungsoo commented involuntarily. He couldn’t take his words back though, so he let them hang in the air between them.

“Oh that he is, I guess.” Daeyeol said. He was confused and was staring at Myungsoo as if he was an alien.

Myungsoo was tired of listening to Daeyeol, who was quite cheerful in contrast to Myungsoo’s gloomy mood. He hoped the younger left him alone soon, and thankfully Daeyeol did leave him alone after asking him to take care, leaving Myungsoo to continue moping.

Sungyeol was fake smiling, that should mean he was sad too, but how sad? Sad enough to come back to Myungsoo? Myungsoo tried to concentrate on his work and tried to be focused by the time Woohyun came out from Sunggyu’s cabin. His brother would pester him to no end, if he noticed that Myungsoo wasn’t working. Not here, they couldn’t talk here, or people would know they knew each other, but Woohyun would nag at him a lot later.

What were Woohyun and Sunggyu doing inside the cabin anyway for so long? It had been an hour since Woohyun had gone inside and he was still not out.

Myungsoo was going to be nagged at for missing his classes today too. But he was also planning to miss them tomorrow and the day after too. It was irresponsible of him, but he was very angry at Sungyeol, and hurt enough to not want to see his face at all. He tried to think of excuses he could give to his brother for missing classes and in the end, he decided he wouldn’t tell his brother at all that he was not attending them.

 

***

 

“Baby”

Sunggyu blushed on hearing that. He was sitting on his chair, the desk in front of him, his legs spread apart. Woohyun was sitting in between his spread legs on his lap, leaning sideways on Sunggyu’s chest, as Sunggyu stroked his back and arms, hugging him closer.

“My Gyu” Woohyun said in that deep, soft voice of his, rubbing Sunggyu’s clothed tummy, his hair nuzzling Sunggyu’s chin.

The weather was cold, yet Sunggyu was feeling warm. Woohyun’s hair was tickling him under his chin, but not enough to make him laugh. And Sunggyu rested his chin over the top of Woohyun’s head. It felt nice and peaceful, being like this.

If any of his staff were to come right now, Sunggyu would die from embarrassment, so he hoped the door was locked (he had locked it himself, but he still felt doubtful), and he was relieved that the footage of the surveillance camera capturing his cabin could be seen only on his computer. He was going to delete today’s recording soon, so that there would be no chance that anyone else would see them. He hummed as Woohyun kept on calling him affectionately. He was sure the younger was drowsy from the tone of his voice, and from how he was leaning on Sunggyu.

Sunggyu was full. Woohyun had brought juice along with the food too, so he was sure he was really full. And now, Woohyun kept on filling him with his love. It was cheesy, but that was how Sunggyu was feeling. He felt like he was in heaven.

“Hyung” Woohyun pulled away from him slightly to look up at him.

Sunggyu was restraining himself hard from pinching Woohyun’s cheeks. The younger was being too cute with his sleepy eyes and hands clutching the front of Sunggyu’s shirt.

“I think I should leave.”

Sunggyu couldn’t help but feel disappointed at that. Yes, Woohyun needed to leave or Sunggyu wouldn’t work at all. Woohyun himself had to go work right? They had spent almost an hour already with each other. And Sunggyu knew better than to bring his personal life to interrupt with his professional life. Besides, he had already missed two days of work.

Woohyun read his thoughts, “You have a lot of work to do right? Get back to work Sunggyu!” He said, trying to unentangle himself from Sunggyu.

Before he could get up however, Sunggyu pulled him back into his chest. “Five minutes” He said, “Please. Only five more minutes.”

 

***

 

Woohyun looked up at the pouting Sunggyu and chuckled. Sunggyu was too cute. He wondered how he was so lucky that Sunggyu still loved him after all those years. He knew that the older liked him a lot five years ago. It was evident with the way Sunggyu looked at him lovingly, how he would do things for Woohyun that he wouldn’t do for others, how he would smile his special real smile, whenever Woohyun was with him. Woohyun knew all of that, since he had been obsessed with the older too. Woohyun would notice him in his interactions with others and compare it to how he was with him. It made him feel special.

And at this moment too, he felt special. _This is so idiotic and stupid_ , Sunggyu had murmured, after Woohyun had comfortably taken seat in his lap, but the older was the one who had suggested it in the first place asking Woohyun to come to him. And doing things like this, it filled Woohyun’s heart with joy. He felt like he was having a healing experience. The one who had broken his heart all those years ago was healing it now.

Sunggyu was smiling (probably because of Woohyun’s chuckles), and Woohyun had this urge to kiss him. So he sat up straight and leaned forward, noticing that Sunggyu was closing his eyes, probably expecting the kiss. An idea came to him, so he stayed just like that, not moving.

After some seconds, Sunggyu opened his eyes in confusion, and Woohyun started laughing at him.

Sunggyu looked horrified at that and Woohyun would have felt bad, had he not found Sunggyu’s expression cute, so cute that he wanted to take a photograph of it.

But he couldn’t think anything further, as his mind was a mess with Sunggyu pulling him for a hot, messy kiss. It was hot, real hot, with how Sunggyu held his arms roughly, keeping no distance between them. Woohyun was turned on by this aggressive side of Sunggyu. Two nights ago, he had stopped Sunggyu from kissing him, because he wanted their first kiss in this new relationship to be special, but fuck that, every moment spent with Sunggyu was special for Woohyun. And he regretted waiting this long just to kiss the older.

The cabin phone was ringing, but the older didn’t give a shit about it as he explored every inch of Woohyun’s mouth, his hands moving from holding Woohyun’s arms, to cupping his cheeks, so that he could get better access. The tongue was doing wonders to Woohyun’s mouth, and at the back of his mind, he thought that Sunggyu should answer the phone already, it was ringing continuously, but he lost that last bit of sanity too, as Sunggyu pulled back slightly, to suck on his lower lip, licking it with his tongue.

Woohyun was breathing heavily, and he could feel the older do that too, as they were too close. When he couldn’t handle it anymore, he pulled back and rested his head on Sunggyu’s chest. He could hear the hammering of Sunggyu’s heartbeat, the rhythmic fast beats, which matched the pace of his own heartbeat.

There was a knock on the door and Woohyun realized he should be leaving now. He reluctantly stood up; the older not stopping him this time, collecting the containers he had brought with him and putting them back into his carry bag.

He turned to Sunggyu shyly, “I’ll take my leave.”

“Okay” Sunggyu replied. The older was standing as well, red covering his cheeks. His lips were wet, and Woohyun was quite sure his own were wet and red too, with how Sunggyu had played with them.

Woohyun closed the distance between them for one last time for now, leaving a peck on the wet lips and then giving him a shy smile.

Sunggyu hugged him, and Woohyun placed one arm around the older, the other arm holding the carry bag. “I-”

He was interrupted by the sound of a click. Sunggyu was pushing him away with horror and Woohyun turned to look at Sunggyu’s secretary standing with the cabin door opened and looking at them with shock.

“I am… I was just worried and oppa you have always told me to check if you don’t respond to calls within ten minutes, that’s why…” She said, bowing and turning around to probably flee from the scene. She had a key in her hand, which she probably had used to open the door.

“Jiae-yah, wait” Sunggyu called out.

The secretary turned around and Woohyun was surprised to see a mischievous look in her eyes, instead of the apologetic look he was expecting. Her eyebrows were raised and her eyes were studying the two of them. “Oh so you were kissing” She said, eyes wide.

“N-no… what are you saying?” Sunggyu stuttered.

“Yes we were” Woohyun said, pulling Sunggyu into another kiss. He couldn’t have enough of the kissing already.

Sunggyu looked at him in bewilderment as Woohyun swiped his tongue over Sunggyu’s bottom lip and mashed their soft abused lips together, pulling back, making a smooching sound. This Jiae girl seemed to be friendly with Sunggyu and seemed playful enough for Woohyun’s actions not to be taken as over the top. So Woohyun also pecked on Sunggyu’s cheeks once, because of which Sunggyu glared at him. Woohyun turned to face the girl.

“What do you think? How was it? Do you think we can make a good couple?” He asked, pointing to himself and Sunggyu.

She looked stunned, but overcame herself quickly. “Seriously, that’s all you have got? I thought the person Sunggyu oppa would like would be, you know, sexy? Someone who would make him swoon, someone who can take charge and control our bossy oppa.” She said, with a teasing smirk.

Sunggyu was glaring at her, Woohyun could see through the corner of his eye. Woohyun would have taken on the challenge, had he not been as happy at the moment realizing that this was all real and not a dream. He was really with Sunggyu and they loved each other.

“I would have loved to give you a show, but my Gyu wouldn’t like it.” Woohyun said, looking at Sunggyu who was glaring at Woohyun now, his glare though softening a bit. “Also he is mine, so I would rather not have anyone see him when he gives and gives love to me. That is only for me to see.” Woohyun said, suddenly realizing how cringey what he said was, but within seconds forgetting about it as he noticed that Sunggyu was blushing a lot.

Woohyun took out his phone and snapped a photo, not missing the chance this time and the next few minutes were spent with Sunggyu chasing him inside the room and cursing at him to delete the picture, and Jiae standing near the door exasperated at the situation.

This went on until both Sunggyu and Jiae threw Woohyun out of the cabin, Jiae mumbling, “You are an idiot, but I approve of you.” And Sunggyu whispering, “I’ll call you later.”

Okay, now time to disturb his brother, Woohyun thought, as he was out of the cabin. He could pretend he had some work with Myungsoo and go irritate him. Except he couldn’t, because the lady at the reception said Myungsoo just left, taking the latter half day off.

Woohyun thought back to his talk with Myungsoo on the phone yesterday, how he had sounded sad. Something must have been bothering Myungsoo. Was he unwell? He received the answer to that just then on his phone.

_From Sungjongie:_

_Woohyunie hyung, is Soo hyung alright? He did not come to classes in the morning today and Dongwoo hyung (I think you know who he is) told me Myungyeol broke up yesterday. As much as I am mad at him for not telling me about that (I got to know they were dating just a week ago smh), but I am worried about Soo hyung too. Soo hyung isn’t picking up my calls, nor answering any of my texts. He just replied once, saying he was busy, and that was yesterday. Hyung, if you are in contact with him, please tell me he’s alright so I can stop worrying about the dumbo, and if you aren’t in contact with him, can you please check up on him? I called you, but you were not picking up too -.- Is it ‘let’s avoid Sungjong time’?_

Okay, this was really worth worrying. Sungjong never texted him such a long message. He usually waited for him to return his call. Also the younger never used that much respect while talking/texting to him too. He must be really worried.

And Myungsoo and Sungyeol broke up? They did seem to be fighting that night at the restaurant. Sungyeol had even left the room presumably angry.

Lee Sungyeol- if he hurt Woohyun’s brother, Woohyun was not going to let him off easily. Woohyun wondered if he should go back to Sunggyu and talk to him about it, but Sunggyu had seemed unaware of the situation and Woohyun didn’t want to burden him with it. What he was doing was the same thing Sunggyu did with him years ago- not sharing stuff so as to not hurt the other. So Woohyun thought he should talk to the older, but Sunggyu must be busy right? After all, Woohyun had already disturbed him a lot.

Woohyun gave up on calling his brother since Myungsoo was not picking up his call. So he called Sungyeol instead. They had exchanged numbers that day at the restaurant when they had hit it off well together. Now Woohyun wanted to hit this guy. But Sungyeol was also Sunggyu’s brother. And he didn’t seem that bad that day. He was playful, mischievous, but was kind. Woohyun remembered how shocked and scared Sungyeol had been when they had been informed that Sunggyu was in the threat of getting hurt and dying. Such a man couldn’t and wouldn’t hurt his Myungsoo, he hoped.

His hope was crumbling however when Sungyeol was not picking up his call. He was almost about to end the call when a “Hello” came from the other end.

 

***

 

The sky was cloudy and it was going to rain soon. The surroundings were dark, as dark as Sungyeol’s mood.

It was a tiring day what with Sungyeol having scolded the drama club students. They were all basically as good as his friends since they had worked with him since last year, but the new recruits this year had made his blood boil with anger. Today was supposed to be an important meeting with all members required to be present, but more than half of the first years had been absent. And the reason? Kim Myungsoo.

Majority of the enrolment for their club had been as a result of Myungsoo joining. And when news spread that Myungsoo was going to be absent in today’s meeting, most of the other first years had decided not to come too.

It was all because of Myungsoo. Kim Myungsoo was solely responsible for the cause of Sungyeol’s stress.

An hour ago, it was Woohyun who had lectured Sungyeol over the phone, ordering him to sort out his stuff with Myungsoo and that he would not let Sungyeol hurt his brother in any capacity. Sungyeol had been ready to retort with a similar threat of warning Woohyun not to hurt Sunggyu, but then he had also been too worried about Myungsoo so he had kept quiet. The younger had not attended any of his classes today, had been absent for the important meeting. Sungjong had told Sungyeol that Myungsoo was not picking up his calls and Dongwoo had told him that Myungsoo was planning to bunk his classes for many days.

That… was not a good thing. It was like Myungsoo did not want to come in contact with Sungyeol in any way. He was avoiding Sungyeol obviously, and though it was a good thing (Sungyeol wouldn’t have managed to keep a straight face throughout the day had Myungsoo been in the same place as him), but at the same time it was concerning.

He couldn’t help but keep on thinking about and worrying for the younger. Myungsoo had obviously not liked what Sungyeol had talked about yesterday, about him thinking that they would have to break up eventually.

Sungyeol still stuck to that. The break up was imminent. As much as Sungyeol loved Myungsoo, the younger was supposed to be a star. He shone like no one had before. Just his aura attracted people, and though Sungyeol was sure not everyone had seen the side of him which Myungsoo had shown to Sungyeol- the one when he genuinely laughed, how he cutely giggled, how he clinged to someone he cared for, how he was affectionate to people who mattered to him; yet Sungyeol was sure that Myungsoo would become big and that he had a long way to go.

Sungyeol was popular, he wasn’t ignorant of that. Even petty things like him going to a club would get covered in the tabloids (it was like the magazines had nothing better to write about), but he was a man of simple things. He wasn’t interested in grandiose. He went after what caught his eye, and that could be as simple as some toy, or as precious as Myungsoo. He invested himself in things that mattered to him, and not simply because he was supposed to like something or do something. He was someone who could also simply give up on his acting career only because he was tired of it, and go for something else that interested him. People were majorly interested in him because of Sunggyu, and because of his wealth.

But Myungsoo… he was meant for great things. Sungyeol could already see it- Myungsoo debuting in some small movie and making success with his wonderful acting. Sungyeol had asked him to showcase his acting a few times after all. And his popularity- that would skyrocket from how popular he already was. He would have so many people ready to offer themselves to him… and Sungyeol did not want to keep Myungsoo tied to him. The younger deserved to fly.

It was all laden with speculations, but he had already thought about it many times. The past months, while falling for Myungsoo, he had also come to terms with the fact that they were not going to last forever. They wouldn’t match each other in the future. And as much he liked to keep that thinking to himself, even deluding himself into believing that they would stay together forever and saying the same, in the back of his mind there was also the thoughts nagging him and those thoughts were bound to come out of his mouth sometime or the other.

He did not regret a word of what he had said. He had meant it all. But what he regretted was- causing the look of despair on Myungsoo’s face. He had not expected anything less, knowing Myungsoo loved him as much too. It was hard not to realize that when Sungyeol was so used to the younger’s feelings and identifying them from his expressions. He had hurt Myungsoo a great deal with his words, but never had he expected that Myungsoo would suddenly break up with him. He had hoped for some time of staying together. They had even been talking about staying together forever just before that, so it had been a surprise when Myungsoo had declared they should go their separate ways.

Unlike what he had thought before, Sungyeol had not cried at all yesterday. Because for some reason, it had not felt like a break up. There was no drama, no crazy fighting. But then in the night, he had almost messaged the younger to come pick him up as he was missing him, before realizing he couldn’t do that.

Even today morning, Sungyeol had been hoping to catch a glimpse of the younger, just so he could stop missing him, but then Myungsoo had not showed up at all. As the day had progressed, there was worry seeping in and when Woohyun’s call came, Sungyeol had been brimming with concern.

Which was the reason for him sending the sudden message to Myungsoo asking him to meet at the café near their university campus.

He had obviously not thought much before doing that, because he had not considered the probability of Myungsoo not wanting to meet him. There had been no reply to his message, but Sungyeol was there at the café on time, just in case.

There was no plan he had decided on. He simply wanted to check if the younger was alright, because he cared for him more than he should have. On one hand, meeting was probably a bad idea because Sungyeol had barely managed to hold himself well. He had not cried, but he had tried to avoid thinking of what went between them, and he knew once he saw Myungsoo, he would want to get back with him. But on the other hand, he wanted to check up on the younger too, so he had to somehow meet him.

Now it was half an hour past the time he had messaged the younger to meet on, and Myungsoo was still not there. Despondent, Sungyeol decided to go home, but then he looked outside. It was not yet night time, but it was dark already with the premonition of raining. It had already rained once and the clouds did not seem to want to disperse away.

What would have been wise, was for him to go home as soon as possible, because he did not have an umbrella with him, but the weather made him all the more sad. That coupled with the hot coffee in front of him, reminded him of the numerous rainy nights he had shared with Myungsoo together, huddled together in a blanket sipping on hot beverages. The first few months between them had been all about fucking, Sungyeol did not even lie to himself about that, there was almost nothing they did except blow each other’s brains out by doing whatever they wanted to, neither carrying about any restraints or boundaries. But what Sungyeol had enjoyed more was the sappy period that had followed that. They had spent almost all of their time together in the past month being ridiculously soft with each other. Myungsoo was not at all hesitant about showing him affection and Sungyeol had not felt like holding back. They had gone on cheesy dates, spent time cuddling and simply making out and would even support each other during personal slumps, and it had all been so nice. It was making Sungyeol all depressed as he thought about it.

His relationship with Myungsoo was probably the only meaningful romantic one he had in all these years and it was so precious he regretted letting it go. All he wanted to do now, was to call Myungsoo, scold him, ask him where he was, had he not yet read his message, and that he should haul his ass up to the café quickly, but he couldn’t do that.

Would Myungsoo not want to talk to him ever?

That would drive Sungyeol to the edge. It was one thing for them not to be lovers, but for Myungsoo to ignore his existence would be terrible.

And finally, Sungyeol was coming with terms to the fact that he actually missed the younger a lot. He had been through a few unimportant breakups and he had imagined he would somehow move over this too soon, but it was getting to him harder than he had imagined. He was already feeling so down and that Myungsoo had still not bothered to contact him anyhow made him insane.

The younger could be unwell and might not have seen his message, or he might be busy, but not one excuse was making Sungyeol comfortable. So he finally stood up and decided to go home. If Dongwoo would be there, he would cry to him.

It was drizzling, but Sungyeol was not worried since his apartment was just five minutes away and hopefully he would be there by the time it started raining heavily again. His phone buzzed to indicate a message from Dongwoo saying that he wouldn’t be home today, and that dampened Sungyeol’s mood more.

However, just as he was some distance away from the café, someone called out his name.

He turned around to meet with the site of a drenched Myungsoo running towards him. The younger was fully drenched in the rain unlike Sungyeol who was only a little wet with the light showers. It seemed like Myungsoo had been walking in the open in heavy rains.

As soon as Sungyeol reached him, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around Myungsoo. “What are you doing you pabo?!” He started nagging at Myungsoo.

The younger was shivering and was looking down, cowering in the cold.

Sungyeol’s protective instincts kicked in, and he covered the jacket tighter and pulled Myungsoo with him towards his house. Thankfully, it did not take them much time to reach, but by the time they reached Sungyeol’s apartment, Myungsoo had already started sneezing. All the way to home, Sungyeol made it a point to let the younger know how negligent he was in taking care of his health, and Myungsoo had kept quiet, his face sad. It was troubling Sungyeol how silent Myungsoo was, but there were more pressing issues to deal with- like not letting Myungsoo catch a cold.

He wasted no time in drying Myungsoo’s hair off and lending him dry clothes to wear. It occurred to him with time that Myungsoo was in his home, at the place where they had spent time together for long. Also that Myungsoo looked like a fluffy doll with his hair messy and in Sungyeol’s comfy clothes, he looked too huggable. Too bad, Sungyeol couldn’t hug him whenever he liked. His hands were itching to warm him up, instead he lent him his blanket and made him sit on the bed. They had naturally ended up in the bedroom out of habit.

Myungsoo looked at him with sad eyes and Sungyeol couldn’t take it anymore.

His heart was tugging painfully and it was like everything he had been repressing since yesterday was coming out.

“Yeol” Myungsoo said. “You do not care for me at all, do you?”

Sungyeol wanted to smack him because if he did not care for him why would he take the trouble of bringing him home and tending to him? Instead he replied, “I do.”

Myungsoo looked at him sceptically and Sungyeol felt guilty. The younger got up from the bed. “Why did you want to meet me?”

“How are you doing?” Sungyeol asked, as he led Myungsoo to sit back down and sat down next to him.

“We just met yesterday.” Myungsoo sighed.

“You did not come today.”

“Sorry I had to miss the meeting.”

“Will you come tomorrow?”

“You could have messaged me to ask about that.”

“I missed you.”

Myungsoo kept quiet.

Sungyeol had not intended to say that, but that came out of his mouth. It was really no use denying that he felt like shit. Sungyeol wasn’t fine with their break up and any more denial would only hurt them both. But what was he supposed to do? Request Myungsoo to take him back? That wouldn’t change his thoughts regarding their relationship and what he felt about their future.

“I am sorry.” Myungsoo said.

“Why?”

“I have been forcing myself on you when you don’t love me at all.”

Sungyeol was more than confused because Myungsoo was telling the exact opposite of what Sungyeol was trying to convey to him. It was like Myungsoo wanted Sungyeol to deny Myungsoo’s accusations and force Sungyeol to speak about his feelings. Well Sungyeol was not one to lie about those anyway. “Why would you think that? I love you and have never claimed otherwise.”

“Is love supposed to hurt this much?” Myungsoo asked as he looked at Sungyeol, his eyes watering.

Sungyeol clutched the sheet under his hand as he tried to keep his hands to himself. It was getting harder as there were tears falling from Myungsoo’s eyes and Sungyeol couldn’t bear to control himself. He brought Myungsoo in his embrace, giving up.

The younger tried to break free, however Sungyeol tried to make him shush and calm down.

Sungyeol was crying too as Myungsoo sobbed under him, and this was not what he had ever wished would happen. He felt so shitty for hurting his love this much. And he couldn’t help but feel like he had done the same thing as Sunggyu had done. After all, he was his brother. He had left his lover like Sunggyu had, except, Sunggyu had valid reasons and Sungyeol… he was just overthinking. Maybe if Sungyeol had kept shut about his feelings, and let things go on as they were, they might have felt less sad when they eventually broke up. He shouldn’t even have voiced out what he felt about their relationship in the first place. They would have been happier. “I am sorry.” He repeated again and again to Myungsoo, who was silently crying into Sungyeol’s chest.

“I just became too emotional, sorry.” Myungsoo said, once he had stopped crying.

Sungyeol was still crying and he felt like he was being stupid because he couldn’t stop and Myungsoo was already getting up to leave. So he tried to cut down his sobs so that he could ask Myungsoo to take care because he was not sure if Myungsoo would be willing to talk to him anymore after today.

But then Myungsoo chuckled for some reason “You look so cute while crying”

Sungyeol was about to cry more at that because it looked like Myungsoo was laughing at him, but then Myungsoo kissed him all of a sudden. Sungyeol was stunned as Myungsoo pushed him over the bed and kissed him gently, leaving soft kisses all over his face, until Sungyeol was calm enough. Actually Sungyeol wasn’t calm and in fact, his heart was beating really fast as Myungsoo had his entire attention on him with a really sweet smile on his face.

“I love you so much.” Myungsoo said, kissing him again.

“I…” Sungyeol was out of words.

“Do you still think it won’t work out between us?” Myungsoo asked, a little serious.

Sungyeol didn’t want to say the truth but he did not want to lie either. So he bit his lips as he nodded as an answer.

Surprisingly, Myungsoo didn’t look upset. “What if I make it work?”

“Huh?” Sungyeol was confused.

“We won’t break up.”

“That… how can you be so confident about that?” Sungyeol couldn’t help but feel as if Myungsoo was bluffing.

“A break up requires action from at least one side. You do love me right?” Myungsoo asked, sitting up.

Sungyeol was answering the same question for the second time today but he wouldn’t hesitate saying that, so he replied confidently. “Yes.”

“And I love you too. See there is no reason for us to break up?”

“It isn’t as simple as that Soo yah.”

Sungyeol’s phone rang then, so he picked it up. It was Dongwoo’s call, asking if he was alright. When Sungyeol was done with the call, he looked back to Myungsoo who was waiting for him. Myungsoo looked gloomy again and Sungyeol was reminded of how the younger was crying just some time ago.

“You want to be an actor right?”

Myungsoo was confused at the question it seemed, and he nodded reluctantly.

“My mom used to be in the same line. I know how it is like. My parents had a lot of issues when my mom had been active in her career and I know we will have to face that too…”

“But don’t you want to be an actor too?” Myungsoo asked confused. “Then why are you considering only me as a future actor?”

“Because I will be ready to give up on that if it affects something else I like. I will be willing to let it go if it affects my relationship.”

“But every career has its own issues. Do you think it has been easy for my parents? They were not actors but they had their own set of major problems too. Besides, you don’t have to give up on your career to solve issues. And even if we had to do that, I can make a similar sacrifice too. I won’t let our relationship be affected.”

“But I don’t want you to do that. I want you to succeed.”

“Aren’t you too selfish Sungyeol? You want to be with me because you probably like me. At the same time, you talk about our relationship not lasting for long because you want me to succeed. And you won’t let me do what I want because there are things which you want. I get it now. You want things to go your way, and don’t think of what I want at all.” Myungsoo looked away.

Sungyeol was frustrated. He grabbed hold of Myungsoo and pulled him close until he could stare him in his eyes from close. “What do you want then?” He asked.

“You know what I want.” Myungsoo replied, not flinching, as Sungyeol’s hands gripped his arms tighter.

Sungyeol felt insane because he wanted to quit their argument and already hug Myungsoo. He was so close yet so far. Sungyeol wanted to make him smile again, listen to his laugh, not worry about them breaking up. Even if it was just one day of separation, it was already taxing.

“Yeol” Myungsoo brought his right hand up and stroked Sungyeol’s cheek. “I love you.”

By that time, Sungyeol had given up. Making Myungsoo lie down over the bed, he leaned over him. “I am sorry.” He said.

The look on Myungsoo’s face was of despair and it hurt Sungyeol. Myungsoo opened his mouth to say something, but only managed to say it after a lot of tries. “It is okay. You tried. I will miss you. A lot.” He was trying to hold back his tears.

A soft kiss landed on Myungsoo’s forehead as Sungyeol descended over Myungsoo’s body, keeping only the slightest distance between them.

Myungsoo was surprised. “Huh…?”

“Will you give me some time? I will come back to you surely, but I need time to sort out my thoughts. I want to be with you, and I know I am wrong, that I shouldn’t give up without trying, but it doesn’t work like that in my brain. I just need time to maybe gain some courage and to know how much you mean to me. A break is not what I want, but can you just…”

“You need space right? I understand.” Myungsoo no longer looked as devastated as before. In fact, there was a boyish small sweet smile on his face, but he was trying to make Sungyeol get away from him.

“No… uh” Sungyeol covered his limbs around Myungsoo tighter so that the younger couldn’t escape. “I need you so please don’t go away.” It was embarrassing to say that and Sungyeol hid his face in Myungsoo’s chest.

There were fingers stroking Sungyeol’s hair and Myungsoo’s deep chuckle came from above his head. “Do you really need me?”

Sungyeol grabbed hold of his t-shirt Myungsoo was wearing with his fists to control himself. “I want to be with you.”

“You are not very sure of that though, are you?”

“I am sure of that at least.”

Myungsoo hummed as if he was not convinced.

“Let’s just maintain a _little_ distance compared to usual, that’s what I meant. It would be nice if I could be clear about where we have to go from here. We could use that time for introspection.”

“Do you take all your relationships this seriously? Everything I have read about you from the news seems fake right now, all about your past affairs and…”

“You read about me?” Sungyeol got up and looked down at Myungsoo, waiting for his reply.

Myungsoo seemed flustered and was not meeting his eyes.

Sungyeol laughed heartily at that. “Don’t worry. I tried to find about you too. Unfortunately there isn’t anything about you in the news. Your parents are good at keeping you shielded.” He hit Myungsoo’s chest lightly. “I would want to keep you hidden too, so I understand.”

“You can’t hide me.” Myungsoo complained, his face red.

“I won’t.” Sungyeol said seriously. “And yes, I take all my relationships seriously but this is the first one that I desperately want to work. I don’t want to lose you even if I know that in the future-” He stopped when he realized where he was going with that. It was all back to the same thing again.

Myungsoo was observing him with a poker face. “You need time alright.” He got up, separating Sungyeol from him. Standing up away from the bed, he walked to the door of the bedroom, as Sungyeol watched him with a blank face.

Sungyeol was regretting bringing that up again. He was already decided about not worrying for the future and the slip of tongue made him sad. He followed Myungsoo to the living room and when the younger was about to open the main door to leave, he wondered when he would get to see Myungsoo again. Only when he would seek him on his own probably.

Myungsoo turned to him with an apprehensive look. “So a week is fine right?”

“A week?” Sungyeol asked dumbfounded.

“You needed time…”

“A week…”

“Is it too less?” Myungsoo seemed unhappy.

“Two days.”

“You need two days more?”

“No I will get back to you about this in two days from now.”

“Oh.” Myungsoo was fiddling with his t-shirt. “Thank you for the clothes. I will return them to you tomorrow in the university.”

“No need for that. I can use them when I stay at your place next.”

There was a look of surprise on the younger’s face. “… m-my place… stay…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah. See you tomorrow then.” Myungsoo smiled shyly.

“I hope to see you tomorrow definitely. Also” Sungyeol stepped closer to the younger. “I forgot I had to give you something before you leave.”

“Wha-” The words were stolen from Myungsoo’s mouth as there were lips pressing over his, and a hand on the backside of his head, pulling him close.

Sungyeol’s other hand was on Myungsoo’s waist, keeping him steady. What he planned next was to deepen the kiss, oh he wanted it so badly, but just when he licked Myungsoo’s lips and entered his tongue into his mouth, he was pushed away suddenly. His thoughts were a mix of complaints and guilt.

Myungsoo, in front of him, was breathing heavily, and was trying to steady himself. “Not now.” He sighed.

“Um sorry.” Sungyeol apologized.

“No I am sorry. We both don’t know how to stop once we begin so it’s better…”

“Oh”

“But please kiss me again.” Myungsoo was blushing so bad, he couldn’t face Sungyeol, which was so ridiculous because the younger never really shied from showing affection usually.

“Okay” Sungyeol stepped close to him again. “Where do you want it?”

“Ah… um… a-anywhere” A flustered Myungsoo was the cutest Myungsoo.

“Cool.” Sungyeol brought Myungsoo into his embrace and buried his nose into the younger’s shoulder, rubbing over. “I will miss you, Soo. I will come back to you quickly. Don’t miss me too much.” He kissed on the bare part of the shoulder. The skin was so perfectly warm, Sungyeol wanted to make love to the whole of Myungsoo there and then.

“Hah… huh…” Myungsoo stuttered. “Wh-who will miss you? I-I won’t.”

“Good.” Sungyeol withdrew and placed a chaste kiss over Myungsoo’s lips. “I love you and thank you for not giving up on me.”

“You fucker.” Myungsoo pushed him away. “Don’t make me miss you. I will be waiting. Bye.” He said as he opened the main door and hurried out of the house, managing to drop a kiss to Sungyeol’s hands before leaving.

A content smile made its way onto Sungyeol’s face.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do my stories even deserve to be uploaded here.. there is this inferiority complex i feel here sometimes haha… sorry for the late update, but like i said earlier, there isn’t much time on my hands nowadays to write and myungyeol has been so hard to write, which is why there is no myungyeol in here, sorry for those who have been waiting for them, but i didn’t want to make you wait anymore. the next chapter may take long too sorrys
> 
> and extremely sorry for all the angst in this chapter

 

 

 

 

“Woo just tell me what should I cook for him?”

  
“Hyung, do whatever you know the best. Woohyun loves you, he would like it even if you feed him only salt.”

  
“Dongwoo”

  
“Sunggyu”

  
“…”

  
“…hyung”

  
“Do you have any sensible advice to give? Please? Please help your hyung, Woo. I can’t prepare the basic stuff I know. He wouldn’t be impressed by that.” Sunggyu whined, hoping Dongwoo would feel pity for him and finally give him some meaningful advice.

  
“You don’t need to impress him hyung. He’s already impressed by you, has been for years if I am not wrong. That’s the deal. Just prepare whatever you know the best. That would be the safest choice.”

  
“What if I don’t want to play safe?”

  
“You are willing to risk a disaster in the kitchen? What if you fail to feed him and make him happy tonight? You wanted to relieve his stress, didn’t you?”

  
“Don’t say that please. I am so nervous. There can’t be any failure. Even if there’s one mistake, I am going to cry.”

  
“Aww… I will come to cheer you up then when you cry! Hyung fighting!”

  
“What kind of friend are you?”

  
“Your best friend?”

  
“No”

  
“…”

  
The sulky face of Dongwoo came into Sunggyu’s mind and he had given up already. “Okay, you are my best friend. Now do your duty.”

  
“Yay! Hyung is my best friend too! So, hmmm… first of all, don’t worry about failing. Woohyun seems to be nice enough, he won’t be upset because of some mistake. You don’t have to worry about perfection for a surprise dinner you are preparing for him. He won’t be expecting anything anyway.”

  
“It’s not his reaction I am worried about. I want to do something for him, something right, that makes him happy. I want to work for him.”

  
“Okay, you really needn’t worry but there’s no convincing you, so… what about after dinner, do you have anything planned?”

  
“Sleeping, that’s it.”

  
“Sleeping?”

  
“Alongside him.”

  
“You could take him for a walk or-”

  
“No, he’s tired.”

  
“… Uh okay. Which reminds me, you are tired too. How about you take a nap for an hour? There’s still some time left. I will look up some recipes. There’s a friend with me too. We will search for ideas and I will mail it to you in some time.”

  
“Thank you, you are my saviour. I love you.”

  
Dongwoo started making kissing noises over the phone, so Sunggyu laughed and hung up, happy to go to the bed.

 

***

 

Woohyun was tired, very tired. He just wanted to sleep, but he couldn’t do that. After all, it was him who proposed the idea of having a dinner date tonight.

  
It was close to eight in the evening and he was being driven to Sunggyu’s apartment building. After he had left Sunggyu’s office and after he was done talking to Sungyeol, Woohyun had suggested to Sunggyu through a text that they should have dinner together. And Sunggyu had agreed to it, but with a condition that they have dinner at his home.

  
Woohyun was very happy since he was being invited to Sunggyu’s apartment. Sunggyu did not live at the place he lived in years ago. He had moved to a better apartment complex suiting his high status, as was the case for Woohyun. So Sunggyu had texted to him his address.

  
Woohyun had been excited about this date when he had thought of the idea then, but he realized Sunggyu was right in worrying about him this afternoon. Woohyun was too exhausted.

  
First of all, when they had fallen off the cliff days ago, he had had to navigate through the difficult terrain and look after Sunggyu at the same time. His back had been hurt, not to mention even his other body parts were hurting. The day after they had been rescued, he had slept for a while, but in the night, he had stayed with Sunggyu in the hotel room. He didn’t know how many times he got fucked. His mind had been in a daze then, but they had gone for at least three rounds. It had been amazing, but it had also been tiring. To add to that, there was the emotional stress he was facing since the moment he had met Sunggyu in the restaurant till now. Yesterday, he had gone to the theme park with Sunggyu, and he had been so tired after their dinner, Sunggyu had to drop him off at his home, and he had probably tucked him into his bed. Of course, it was the older who did that. Who else could it have been? Then today morning, Woohyun had got up early to prepare the food. He had somehow woken up early and instead of deciding to go back to sleep, he had ended up cooking for himself and Sunggyu. And now he had just finished a crap load of work that had been piling up from his day of absence in office yesterday.

  
It would be hard to stay awake throughout the dinner he thought, but if he fell asleep, would Sunggyu get angry? Hopefully not. And if they were having dinner together, Sunggyu would be expecting a bit of action in the bedroom too.

  
Woohyun couldn’t disappoint Sunggyu. He thought of grabbing a coffee on the way, to stay awake for the night, but the older must be waiting for him. Woohyun was supposed to be there at half past seven. So he asked his driver to go directly to the address provided.

 

  
888

 

  
All of Woohyun’s drowsiness vanished, as the door to Sunggyu’s apartment opened to reveal- Sunggyu, of course, who else? But what the hell! Who did Sunggyu think he was?

  
The older was wearing a white shirt, but all of its buttons were open, revealing his pale, soft chest. If the shirt were to be pulled apart a bit more, his nipples could be seen.

  
Woohyun’s gaze followed downward and he noticed that the older was wearing knee-length red sweatpants and they hung very low on his hips, giving a peak of the waistband of his briefs underneath. His hair was styled messily and it looked like he had just stepped out of the shower, his hair being wet. Fuck, he looked so hot and so wild.

  
Sunggyu had a smirk on his face, as if he knew what Woohyun was thinking.

  
And no, Woohyun was definitely not thinking that he wanted to go down on his knees and suck the man dry there and then. He was definitely not thinking how hard he wanted to be fucked by the man in front of him or how he wanted to fuck him till he screamed Woohyun’s name. He had yet to top Sunggyu after they got back he realized and he remembered how noisy Sunggyu used to be in bed. He had a hard on just by the thought of that and he was still stupidly standing in front of Sunggyu for a whole minute.

  
“If you are done admiring me, can we move inside?” Sunggyu said, making way for Woohyun to enter.

  
Snorting, Woohyun took off his shoes, and turned to the other, “You were cooking?” He asked incredulously, as he heard the sound of something boiling in the kitchen.

  
“Don’t be so shocked.” Sunggyu said smiling. “I have managed to learn some stuff in the past years. I hope my basic cooking will be fine for you. I just… wanted to do something for your…” He trailed off.

  
“You didn’t need to do this.” Woohyun said facing him. “I don’t want anything in return for what I do. Well, I want your love but-”

  
“You like doing things for me, don’t you?” Sunggyu asked, patting his hair, leaning close to him.

  
Woohyun suddenly realized how sweaty he was and pulled back, but Sunggyu leaned closer, placing a kiss on his lips.

  
“Don’t you?”

  
Woohyun remembered Sunggyu had asked a question and thankfully he could recollect what he had been asked, so he nodded in reply.

  
“I like doing things for you too. So let me do that.” Sunggyu said, leading Woohyun by his wrist to the living room.

  
Woohyun cursed at himself for being unprepared. Here, Sunggyu was all hot and sexy and ready for him and he had stepped into the elder’s house with his sweaty self and formal office wear. Why had he done that? Oh yeah, he thought he would shower here.

  
“Is there a problem?” Sunggyu asked, when Woohyun was not responding.

  
“It’s just… I am too sweaty and…”

  
“Oh you can use the bath. I have even kept a set of clothes and towel ready for you. It was a busy day at the office, right? I figured you wouldn’t have time to freshen up, since you texted me that it might get later than our decided time and that you have a lot of work to do. I even prepared the bath for you. I don’t know if the temperature of the water is alright. It might have become cold. I’ll have to check.”

  
“I’ll do that.” Woohyun said. “Thanks for getting it ready. I’ll just come quickly.”

  
Sunggyu pointed out the bathroom to him and Woohyun stepped inside.

  
He scoffed at the choice of clothes Sunggyu had kept for him. He was greeted by a set of baby blue coloured night clothes, consisting of a shirt and pant of that colour and white flowers all over it. It was ridiculous. Woohyun would look like a baby in front of the sexy Sunggyu. But he had no other choice but to wear those. When he was done with the bath, he put on the clothes. They were very soft on his skin, so much that Woohyun’s desire to sleep increased. But no, he couldn’t disappoint the older.

  
So he looked at his reflection in the mirror, trying to fix his appearance. He looked cute and that was not what he was going for. So he opened the top three buttons of his shirt, revealing his chest. A mark was visible now and Woohyun’s mind wandered back to days ago when Sunggyu had left that hickey on him. Good. It stood out on his plain chest. He mussed his hair in an appealing way hopefully, and bit on his lips so they looked a bit redder. Not that his whole appearance changed a lot, but Woohyun had to make do with what was at hand. He wondered if these were Sunggyu’s clothes, they had to be, but it fitted him really well. Maybe these were Sunggyu’s old clothes.

  
As he stepped out, he noticed Sunggyu laying down the dishes on a small table, with two chairs next to it. The room was dark except for the dim light which only lit the area around the table. There were balloons on the floor around the living room, Woohyun made out, as Sunggyu accidentally burst a few of them while walking back and forth from the table to the kitchen. The older must have not noticed him.

  
The atmosphere was spooky at that moment rather than romantic. To add to that, Sunggyu was bringing two candles to place over the table. Woohyun would have told him that there was no need for all of that, when he noticed that, oh fuck, one of the lit candles fell down on the table and the tissues next to it caught fire.

  
Sunggyu had not yet noticed it, and was about to place his hand directly on the growing fire, since he was about to place a glass on the table, while busy focusing on something else. So Woohyun ran over there.

  
Thankfully, he managed to prevent Sunggyu’s hand from touching the fire, but the glass slipped out of the elder’s hand about which Woohyun couldn’t care less. He was busy dowsing out the fire, while keeping Sunggyu away from the whole thing. When it went out, Woohyun turned to Sunggyu worried. “Are you alright?”

  
Sunggyu rather than answering was however more preoccupied with checking Woohyun for any signs of injury. “Thank god” The older muttered, taking a step back, when he immediately winced. He had stepped on the shards from the broken glass which had fallen on the floor.

  
“Stay here” Woohyun commanded and went to switch on the lights; the switches were near the entrance to the apartment. He then made Sunggyu sit on the chair and kneeled down in front of him to remove the small glass pieces which were stuck to the underside of Sunggyu’s foot. Some of the shards had torn the skin, he noticed. Woohyun would have shrieked badly if it had happened to him. Sunggyu was controlling his pain, and Woohyun was not used to seeing this side of Sunggyu. He remembered the older always making a fuss over small injuries just so Woohyun would take care of him and Woohyun also used to like it back then because Sunggyu would act cute unintentionally and it used to make Woohyun weak. This, trying to hide the pain, was not what Sunggyu used to do. So Woohyun was all the more concerned. He brought the other chair next to Sunggyu’s chair and placed the elder’s leg over it. He moved towards it while being careful not to step over any of the shards. Using a tissue, he began removing all the tiny pieces stuck to Sunggyu’s foot. It took some time, but he managed to remove them successfully.

  
The first aid kit was in the cupboard above the refrigerator in the kitchen- was what Sunggyu said when Woohyun asked for it, so he retrieved it and put some medicine on Sunggyu’s foot. All the while Sunggyu sat gloomily, telling Woohyun to take care not to let the shards hurt him.

  
Woohyun swept the floor clean and blew off the other burning candle on the table lest another disaster occurred.  
Sunggyu was still being all sad and pouty.

  
So Woohyun kissed his cheek and sat down on the chair next to Sunggyu, placing the elder’s leg over his own. “Let’s start eating. What have you prepared?” He excitedly said, checking the food items on the table. “Oh kebabs!” He exclaimed, looking at Sunggyu happily. “How did you make them? Teach me too!” Taking one of the pieces into his mouth, he started chewing on it. It was neither hard, nor too soft, and the taste was perfect. “This is amazing Gyu. How did you learn to cook so well?” He nudged Sunggyu, who was still looking down. “Here have one.” He brought a piece in front of the elder’s mouth and nudged him to have it.

  
“I don’t want it. I am a loser.” Sunggyu said, placing his head on the table over his hand.

  
“You don’t want to eat? That’s new. As far as I know, you have always loved eating.” Woohyun said.

  
It was disappointing. Sunggyu was still down and Woohyun didn’t have any ideas to cheer him up.

  
“What do you want then?”

  
“I want to die of shame.” Sunggyu deadpanned.

  
“Oh really?” A thought came to Woohyun’s mind as he got a view of the hard nipples as Sunggyu’s shirt accidentally revealed them while Sunggyu stretched his arms over the table. “I can give you that.” Woohyun said, getting up and pushing Sunggyu’s chair a bit away from the table, and well, sitting on Sunggyu’s lap. He started arranging the food over the table properly, so they could eat.

  
“You are going to feed me? Of course, you do all the work. I am a lazy bum, a loser.” Sunggyu said.

  
Woohyun didn’t reply to that and took some grapes from the table, popping them into his mouth. “Sweet” He said. “Want this?” He asked, placing a grape between his teeth.  
Sunggyu snorted.

  
Woohyun brought the grape inside his mouth when Sunggyu didn’t move and licked his lips. “I don’t like being ignored, answer me.” He said, gripping the collar of Sunggyu’s shirt, pulling the shirt apart, his fingers going to the nipples which were already hard due to being exposed to the cold temperature. As he adjusted his position over the older, purposely grinding over Sunggyu’s crotch, Sunggyu put his long fingers around Woohyun’s hips, holding him in place.

  
Before Woohyun could do anything else, Sunggyu grabbed his hands and said, “Let’s eat.”

  
Huh? Woohyun was dumbfounded. What was with the sudden mood changes? Nonetheless, he was satisfied. Sunggyu had agreed to eat at least.

  
Dinner passed in silence and Woohyun’s attempts at conversation were barely responded to by the other. By the time they were ready for bed, Woohyun was considering whether he should leave.

  
Sunggyu’s behaviour towards him stressed him. Maybe the older was feeling bad about his clumsiness earlier. But it wasn’t that huge of an issue or mistake. Why was he overreacting?

  
In the end, Woohyun decided to sleep on the living room couch and flopped over the couch as Sunggyu was doing god knows what in the bedroom. He was almost asleep by the time Sunggyu was done, when he felt a pair of arms lifting him up from the couch. He opened his eyes; sleep in his eyes, as Sunggyu carried him wordlessly to the bedroom.

  
With the amount of staring he was doing at Sunggyu in such a close range, it was a wonder the older didn’t flinch.

  
He was laid on something soft and he noticed that he was lying on a bed with a large number of pillows around him. The bed was very soft and Woohyun snuggled into it, when he heard the rustling of clothes and looked to see Sunggyu changing by the edge of the bed.

  
The older climbed in next to him on the bed, clad in only shorts and the open white shirt, and Woohyun felt nervous suddenly. It was stupid. He was not a teen or a virgin. They had lied down together many times, even naked, and that too, just two days ago. Yet his body was growing hot as Sunggyu scooted closer to him. And his mind was a mess as he noticed the older was still not in his elements.

  
“Hyung” he said. When there was no response, he tried again. “Sunggyu please” stroking the elder’s cheeks.  
Sunggyu looked at him finally.

  
“Did I do something wrong? Are you angry? Is there any problem? Please don’t hide things from me anymore. It hurts…” Woohyun admitted.

  
Sunggyu looked pained. After some seconds of silence, the older spoke, “Woohyun, why are you with me? What am I to you?”

  
Woohyun scoffed. “Are we going through this again? I think I have already laid my heart bare to you.”

  
Few more seconds of silence passed.

  
“You know how much you mean to me right?” When Sunggyu still didn’t respond, Woohyun sat up angry. This wasn’t fair. Why was Sunggyu being like this? Just today in the afternoon, it had been amazing. Woohyun had been a crying idiot and Sunggyu had been so tender and loving, so now why was he being like this? Why was Woohyun required to prove his love again and again? Was Woohyun coming back to Sunggyu even after all these years not proof enough of his love? He was frustrated, angry and tired. He wanted to go home, go away from Sunggyu, from Sunggyu who should love him back, not be all moody. Fuck Woohyun wanted to cry so badly. He wanted to scream. But he kept quiet, bringing his knees up to his chin and hiding his face in them. He hoped Sunggyu came to him, he wanted him to come.

  
And eventually Sunggyu did, removing Woohyun from where he was cooped up, to bring him to face him. “Aren’t you tired? Sleep, come on.” Sunggyu said gently.

  
Woohyun glared at him.

  
“Let’s talk tomorrow. Hyun ah, I wanted you to rest tonight. That is why I organized the food and everything. So you could just eat and go to sleep. You have been very tired these past days right? How is your back?” Sunggyu asked, moving behind Woohyun and lifting up the soft shirt to run his fingers over the faint scratches on the back which were still visible. He started kissing at those places and Woohyun felt his skin tingling.

  
Then just as suddenly, there was the wet tongue running over his back and Woohyun clutched the sheets tightly as Sunggyu’s hand dangerously hovered over his clothed member.

  
“I am fine.” Woohyun said, suddenly removing himself from Sunggyu.

  
“Then sleep.” Sunggyu said.

  
“No, you first tell me the reason why you are acting… acting…”

  
“Like a bastard?” Sunggyu completed.

  
Woohyun glared at him again. “If you know that, then please give me your reasons for behaving like this.”

  
“Well” Sunggyu brought himself right in front of Woohyun. “Listen Woohyun, I know I have not been behaving properly with you. But…I have my reasons. We can talk about it tomorrow. Right now, I need you to rest. I know you haven’t had proper rest since three days.”

  
“I don’t need rest or any bullshit like that.” Woohyun snarled.

“You better tell me what is bothering you Kim Sunggyu! I am sure it is for some stupid reason like you being sad over the candle slipping during the dinner. That was not your fault. And it was you who got hurt. So I don’t get why you would be upset because of that.” Woohyun calmed down a little, worry seeping through his voice. “Or does it actually hurt?” He tried to look at the underside of Sunggyu’s feet.

  
But Sunggyu pulled away from his touch and the hurt look he had, made Woohyun question himself whether he had actually done anything wrong today or hurt Sunggyu somehow. Sunggyu’s eyes were getting watery and he was about to cry.

  
Woohyun was tired however. He was going to snap. The emotional strain was getting to him, and he was not sure if he could tolerate any more of the blame games. “Are you really going to cry for something stupid like dropping the candle? Is that your reason for being upset?”

  
“You pabo!” Sunggyu’s voice was breaking.

  
And Woohyun felt like he should have gone to sleep just like Sunggyu had advised him to and not pry into the issue now. He was going to have a headache and he was definitely not in the state of looking after Sunggyu in case he had a breakdown. But he had already stepped in and there was no going out now.

  
“I… I wanted to do my best for you tonight, serve you a perfect dinner, sing you a song and sleep with you by my side peacefully.” Sunggyu said. “And I couldn’t even get simple things right. Don’t you u-understand how guilty I feel? I want to make things right. And this was such a simple thing and if I can’t even get this right, how…how can I keep you happy forever? You want me to be by your side forever. That’s what you said in the afternoon. And I want to do that. But I…I can’t even…”

  
Woohyun sighed. “Do you have work tomorrow?”

  
“Huh?” Sunggyu had tears on his face, but his confused expression made him look very cute.

  
“Does my baby have work tomorrow?” Woohyun asked, squishing Sunggyu’s cheeks. The thing was- Woohyun was at the verge of snapping at Sunggyu for being stupid, but he realized if he had been in Sunggyu’s situation, he would have been a cry-baby too.

  
Sunggyu held Woohyun’s hands, holding them away from his face so that Woohyun would not try to squish his cheeks further. “No. I usually don’t go to work on Saturdays, unless there’s some meeting or business party I am required to attend, since I have long working weekdays.” Sunggyu mumbled in reply.

  
“Same for me. So since we both have an off tomorrow, it is better we postpone the talking to tomorrow. You were right. I am really tired, and I don’t think I can handle anymore crying now, whether it’s coming from me or you.”

  
Shrugging Woohyun’s hand off his, Sunggyu hastily wiped his tears with the back of his hand.

  
“Go wash your face. That will probably make you feel better. I will be waiting for you. Or if you need me to come…”

  
“I’ll go.” Sunggyu stood up and went to the bathroom.

  
Woohyun arranged the pillows and blanket over the bed properly meanwhile.

  
Sunggyu was taking a lot of time, and Woohyun wanted to go check up on him, since there was no sound coming from inside the bathroom.

  
He waited for a few minutes, and when there was still no sign of the older returning, he knocked at the door. “Gyu?”

  
After a while, Sunggyu’s low voice came from the other side, “I’ll be there soon. Please wait.”

  
“What are you doing there?” Oh, Woohyun definitely knew what Sunggyu was doing. From what he could listen from the other side of the door, Sunggyu’s voice, even if low, gave out that he was still crying. Woohyun wondered if he should just leave for his home, but he would be more at peace here with Sunggyu, than anywhere else.

  
There was no way Sunggyu was going to open the door for him though. He still tried.

  
“Gyu?” There was no answer. He wasn’t expecting any. “Can you open the door for me?”

  
“I…I need some time. Please wait.”

  
Woohyun couldn’t wait. “Okay” He said, and walked towards the bed, knocking himself against it and making a loud noise. He also added a few curse words and sounds of pain for effect.

  
The bathroom door opened in no time and Sunggyu was soon next to Woohyun, trying to check if he was hurt. Sunggyu’s face was fresh as if he had just washed it clean, but he had unshed tears in his eyes.

  
Woohyun picked him up and placed him on the bed. Sunggyu’s face showed that he realized he got tricked. He was trying to glare at the younger, but Woohyun was laughing and that probably made him soften a little. Sunggyu was staring at Woohyun as if Woohyun was some precious gem, and it made Woohyun’s heart warm.

  
Woohyun placed a pillow in front of the headboard and pushed Sunggyu backwards to sit leaning on it. He cozied himself to Sunggyu, spreading the elder’s legs apart, and seating himself between them, trapping Sunggyu between his body and the pillow. The hug he pulled Sunggyu into was tight, his legs wrapping around the elder’s waist, and arms over his shoulders. He brought Sunggyu’s hands to wrap around his back, and they sat like that in each other’s embrace for a long time.

  
Woohyun wouldn’t have minded going to sleep like that, but the position they were in was uncomfortable for sleeping, so he reluctantly pulled back from Sunggyu. The older was surprisingly holding onto him tight, as if he didn’t want to let him go.

  
“Sunggyu” Woohyun said softly, but the older just locked his legs tighter around Woohyun, his chin over Woohyun’s shoulder. Woohyun did not have the heart to ask Sunggyu to let go of him, so he returned the hug tighter.

  
After a while, he tried to get out of the hug, he really wanted to sleep properly, and Sunggyu did not protest this time. The older was not looking at him, but Woohyun could see that he was no more crying. Woohyun made him lie down again on the bed and switched off the lights.

  
“So you wanted to do things for me. You cooked for me, and we are sleeping together. But you haven’t yet sung for me. Will you sing me to sleep please?” Woohyun whispered into Sunggyu’s ear.

  
He could feel Sunggyu’s breath hitch as Woohyun ran his fingers across Sunggyu’s neck and below his chin, to pull his face to meet his eyes. He couldn’t see much of the elder’s features in the dim nightlight, but from what he could see Sunggyu had a poker face. Woohyun placed a soft kiss over Sunggyu’s lips because he felt like it, and Sunggyu stopped him from withdrawing, kissing him back. They lied down, lazily kissing each other, until Sunggyu separated. “Thank you.” Sunggyu said. Before Woohyun could reply, he said, “Go to sleep now Woohyunie.”

  
Woohyun lied down fully on the bed, looking up at Sunggyu who was leaning slightly over him now. He smiled wide at the older. “Goodnight”

  
“Do you really want me to sing?” Sunggyu asked, pressing soft kisses to Woohyun’s knuckles. “Because my voice is not good now…”

  
Of course whose voice would be fine after they cried? Woohyun pretended to be mad. “It’s your fault! Why did you have to cry? If you didn’t do that, you would be singing a song for me now, and I could sleep already.”

  
Sunggyu looked confused at the beginning, but then his expression changed to sadness and then he was pouting so sadly and cutely, Woohyun was about to squeal. Sunggyu then looked at him, as if asking Woohyun to forgive him, rather, begging Woohyun that he forgive him.

  
Woohyun wanted to again click a photo of how cute Sunggyu was being, but he couldn’t, so he just looked at Sunggyu focused so that he could store the image in his mind for as long as possible.

  
Sunggyu was blushing under Woohyun’s fixed gaze. “Why… why are you…”

  
“Hyung”

  
“Yes”

  
“Please let me sleep”

  
“Oh… okay” Sunggyu lied down next to Woohyun.

  
Despite everything, Woohyun was grateful that at the end of the day, he could go to sleep with Sunggyu beside him. And considering how he had spent the past years pining and pretending to hate the person he loved the most, this situation was way better.

 

***

 

Sunggyu woke up first in the morning, and by the time he was fresh and ready to start the day, Woohyun was also slowly waking up. Sunggyu leaned by the bedroom door, waiting to see if Woohyun would wake up on his own or if he would have to wake him up.

  
Five minutes passed, and Woohyun only tossed around in the bed, showing no intention of getting up. Sunggyu went to him, and shook him. “Woohyun ah, wake up.”

  
“Hmm? Gyu hyung? Where am I?” Woohyun lied straight on his back and blinked, looking around the room.

  
“You are at my place. You came yesterday night right? Now wake up. It’s already past eight.”

  
Woohyun closed his eyes and went back to sleep. “I will wake up after some time.”

  
Sunggyu wondered if he should pour water over Woohyun just to annoy him, but then he could catch a cold, so he thought of a better idea. “If you wake up now, I will give you a present.”

  
The younger slowly opened his eyes, and focused them on Sunggyu. “What present?”

  
“It is a surprise! But if you want that, you have to wake up now.”

  
After some seconds of silence, Woohyun sat up straight, his eyes still closed.

  
“Good morning.” Sunggyu said, kissing him on the cheeks.

  
Woohyun smiled. He opened his eyes, and looked at Sunggyu again. “Good morning. You look good Gyu.”

  
Sunggyu was taken by surprise. He was not even wearing anything nice, it was just a simple t-shirt and shorts, but Woohyun’s compliment made him happy. He smiled shyly; Woohyun didn’t really give him a chance to get composed, as the younger beamed at him like the morning sun.

  
“I love you Sunggyu.” Woohyun said.

  
Looked like Woohyun was not going to allow him to act his age, Sunggyu thought, as he looked down blushing as if it was the first time he was hearing that said to him.

  
“I’ll go now, don’t want to lose the present.” Woohyun said, taking off the blanket from over him.

  
Sunggyu missed the chance to reply that he loved him too, but they had the whole day ahead for themselves hopefully.

  
He walked to the kitchen as Woohyun disappeared into the bathroom. A simple breakfast was what he had decided to make. Like Dongwoo had said yesterday, it was better he took no risks if he wanted things to be perfect.

  
Now he felt pretty embarrassed about yesterday night’s events, he had cried and become all emotional for a small mistake, but then he had really felt bad about it.

  
A good night’s sleep had taken away his worries. Actually, he had woken up in the middle of the night, and sat up all alone in the dark, since he couldn’t sleep. A lot of things contributed to that. There were the repeated thoughts of him remembering how he had left Woohyun before. Those only brought him negative feelings. Woohyun seemed to be over that, but the younger might still be hurt by it, only successful in hiding it. Sunggyu had thought of how it would feel if Woohyun left him suddenly now like how Sunggyu had done before to the other without giving any reason, and even the thought had made him feel so horrible, he thought he couldn’t sleep anymore.

  
But if he didn’t sleep then, it would be difficult to wake up and prepare breakfast before Woohyun woke up, so he had lied down, trying to calm himself. He had placed his hand over Woohyun’s, hoping to remind himself that Woohyun was there with him, he wouldn’t leave. And then Woohyun had tugged him closer to him in his sleep. Sunggyu hadn’t realized when sleep came to him after that.

  
When he woke up, he decided to stop thinking negatively. Woohyun did not want that of him. The younger would probably rather be happy, if Sunggyu spent time with him happily, that was the feeling Sunggyu got from him. So he decided to be happy today for the entire day.

 

***

 

Woohyun was in a good mood, because Sunggyu had seemed happy in the morning, whether it was from his cheesy words or whether it was Sunggyu pretending to be happy, he didn’t know, but whatever it was, it also brought smile to Woohyun’s face.

  
He thought of how they could spend the entire day together today, and he was happier. Maybe that was why Sunggyu was so free and glowing.

  
When they were done with breakfast, Woohyun took a piece of paper, and started preparing a schedule for the day.

  
Sunggyu chuckled at that, but he also peered at the sheet, from where he was sprawled over Woohyun on the floor.

  
“You are too heavy.” Woohyun whined, writing ‘watching a movie’ in the 4-6 pm time slot.

  
“Stop feeding me then.” Sunggyu said, mouth full, after Woohyun put yet another piece of apple in his mouth.

  
Woohyun wiggled, so Sunggyu would get up from over him, and when he did, Woohyun turned around, lying on his back, and pointed to his mouth. “Give it to me then.”

  
Sunggyu chewed quickly, and pointed to his stomach, “It’s over here now sorry.”

  
Woohyun stared at him blankly. “Where is my present?”

  
“Later.”

  
“Later? What are we doing now then?” He was about to get up, but Sunggyu made him stay lying down, and straddled him, bending down.

  
“Now we are doing something else.” Sunggyu said, and captured Woohyun’s lips.

  
Woohyun could feel the frustration in Sunggyu as the older slipped his tongue in his mouth quickly, and kept no part of his body idle. His hands slipped under the t-shirt Woohyun was wearing (borrowed from him), and Woohyun was glad that none of his embarrassing sounds came out loud, because Sunggyu’s hands were doing things to him, wonderful things. One of his knees, rubbed over Woohyun’s crotch, and Woohyun could totally relate to how frustrated Sunggyu was, because he had wanted to touch the older since yesterday too.

  
Not that he could do much now, in this state, but he placed his palms over Sunggyu’s backside, and grabbed and pinched his ass.

  
He didn’t even want to come. He just wanted to last as long as he could and experience it for more time. Sunggyu was not at all in a hurry, and seemed to want to take things slow too.

  
When the older withdrew from his mouth, so they could breath, Woohyun whispered what all he wanted to do to him. Sunggyu whispered back, and though Woohyun could only catch half of what he said, it was enough to let him survive through the slow, torturous foreplay that Sunggyu was subjecting him to.

  
He had absolutely no complaints.

 

***

 

The session did not proceed to any real fucking, but Woohyun didn’t even remember how long it took him to come, as Sunggyu milked him real slowly.

  
Now as he sat on the couch, waiting for Sunggyu to come with his present for him, he went through the news on his phone. The stock markets were closed today, and there wasn’t any interesting development, but what caught his eye was the tender for developing a music coaching centre in collaboration by a huge business from China. Woohyun texted his assistant to fetch him details regarding the foreign party; it seemed like a beneficial deal.

  
After some time, Sunggyu returned with a stool, and placed it in front of the couch. He carried a guitar next, and sat down on the stool. “I have something prepared for you.”

  
Woohyun was reduced to tears, as Sunggyu sang an apology song, telling him sorry, asking him to stay, and never leave him, that he will love him with his whole heart and soul, and that he come back to him.

  
When Sunggyu was done with the song, and looked at him finally after discretely wiping the tears that had slipped out of his own eyes, Woohyun asked him, “Did you write it?”

  
“The song is entirely my composition. I prepared it a while ago.”

  
“A while?”

  
“Some years ago.”

  
“Years?” Woohyun wiped the tear that was ready to flow down his eyes, “You should have come to me earlier then.”

  
Sunggyu looked sad. “I know. I am really sorry. If there is anything I can do that will lessen the pain you have suffered because of me, I will be ready to do it.” He placed his guitar on the table, and sat back on the stool, bowing his head and placing his hands on his thighs as if apologizing through actions.

  
“Then don’t give me such presents anymore.” Woohyun said.

  
“Huh?” Sunggyu looked hurt by that. “Okay. I didn’t realize it would hurt you again. Sorry.”

  
“Can you make a happy song for me?”

  
“I…”

  
“You made a few for me before right? Then when we were experimenting composing? You made one entirely about how much you liked my smile.” Sunggyu didn’t reply, so Woohyun continued. “This song is perfect, but it is perfect in conveying how much you feel bitter about the past. And I have an idea of how you feel. Singing more about it, wouldn’t help you move on, and make you think about it again and again. And I want us to move past this stage. I don’t want you to tell me how sorry you are, because I am sorry too. There are many things I am sorry for, for not coming to you earlier, for not being trustworthy enough.”

  
Sunggyu tried to interrupt him, but Woohyun did not let him speak.

  
“That is what I feel, and nothing you say will make me think ‘Oh maybe I was wrong and I shouldn’t be sorry’. I feel instead of singing about the past, if you sing about our hopeful future, maybe we will be happier. If you have more songs, I would love to listen to them, but not now; one day when we reach the stage where these wounds will probably hurt us lesser compared to now.”

  
“I can’t make any new songs.” Sunggyu admitted.

  
“Why?” Woohyun was surprised by that.

  
“Please don’t be angry again, but… knowing that you stopped music because of me, that has… I miss your singing. I… still listen to it regularly, the songs you recorded years ago, but I never thought that I would never be able to listen to you sing again.”

  
“But I have already given up on it. How did you expect me to sing when I was running a business?”

  
“I thought you might release an album and perform somewhere someday. I would have gone anywhere just to hear you sing live.”

  
“You didn’t know I had quit?”

  
“I did not know you had stopped completely.”

  
“You will have to forego that wish. It can’t be fulfilled.”

  
“Can’t you try? I still sing. Did I not sing for you now?” Sunggyu asked hurt. “Please Woohyun”

  
“Not everyone is the same hyung.” Woohyun’s phone rang, and he excused himself to attend the call. It was from his assistant, who told him that the Chinese party was in Seoul only for today and was ready to meet Woohyun personally today. Woohyun agreed to the meeting and walked back to Sunggyu, who was still on his stool.

  
“I will try to make songs for you then, happy ones.” Sunggyu got up, when he noticed Woohyun was coming towards him. He was pretending to smile, but Woohyun could gauge the sad feelings underneath the surface.

  
Woohyun was calm on the surface  too, but he was boiling in concern inside. How was he supposed to tell Sunggyu that he would be leaving in the afternoon? Sunggyu was probably looking forward to spending time with Woohyun, and here Woohyun was foiling that plan. He could have not asked for the meeting, but there was one thing he had decided before deciding to be with Sunggyu- that he wouldn't let any relationship affect the business. And he was sure Sunggyu would understand, but at the same time it would make him sad too.

  
“Is there some problem, Woohyun?” Sunggyu asked, as Woohyun took his hand between his.

  
“I have an important business meeting at 2 in the afternoon. Sorry.” Woohyun looked down.

  
“Oh.” Sunggyu was silent for some time, then said, “What time will you be returning then?”

  
“It should be done by six hopefully. I am really sorry. The party is in the country just for today and it can’t be postponed.”

  
“That’s alright. Maybe I should get some of my work done too.” Sunggyu said. “Let’s have dinner together.”

  
Woohyun lit up at that. “Yes please. And you are not making it. I will take you out for dinner tonight.”

  
“I know you don’t like my cooking Woohyun.” Sunggyu chuckled.

  
“Are you joking? The food you made yesterday was amazing. I couldn’t believe you made it, it was so good. Didn’t I tell you that already? I just want us to spend time together. We could make dinner together too, but let’s save our energy for something special after dinner.”

  
The red on Sunggyu's cheeks looked too pretty on him. “How about we do that now?” Sunggyu wrapped his arms around Woohyun, embracing him. ”You are free till lunch time right?”

  
“Yes" Woohyun yelped in surprise, as Sunggyu pulled him to the bedroom after receiving the affirmation. “But” Woohyun tried to remember what he was about to say, but Sunggyu didn’t give him time to think.

  
The older had him on the bed and was already too far in the game. They were kissing open mouthed and Woohyun couldn’t be bothered to remember what he wanted to say when there was Sunggyu above him, touching him all over, making him feel so wanted.

  
But when Sunggyu spread apart Woohyun's legs with his hand, and started massaging his bare lower inner thighs, Woohyun knew what was about to come.

  
He stopped the older and instead flipped their positions. “I can’t go limping to the meeting hyung. We have to do this differently.”

  
Sunggyu looked so lost and innocent that Woohyun wanted to scrap the plan and cuddle with him instead, but then realization dawned on Sunggyu and he became shy and started avoiding meeting Woohyun’s eyes. “I am not ready.” He said.

  
“Why?” Woohyun asked.

  
“It has been so long. I don’t know.”

  
“I won’t hurt you. Trust me please, I will try to make it good for you too.”

  
“I have no doubt of that, but" Sunggyu bit his lips in embarrassment. “Try to maintain control of yourself.”

  
That reminded Woohyun of the one and only time he had topped Sunggyu years ago. It had been an amazing experience in fact, but he had definitely been a sadist then, making Sunggyu beg a lot. And a submissive Sunggyu turned him on as much as a dominating one. Besides, he had known Sunggyu wouldn’t agree to it again soon, so he had used that opportunity to the best. Sunggyu even had had tears in his eyes from the pleasure, Woohyun remembered. They had been both too far gone then. “Hyung if you can’t control me, no one can. I will try to not go overboard though.”

  
“Okay.” Sunggyu said, and pulled Woohyun down to claim his lips again.

  
Woohyun hadn’t expected to receive the approval so easily, but now that he had, he was going to make the best out of it.

 

***

 

It was not like Sunggyu hated being the bottom, he liked it actually. And it was also nice to not have to do much work, but it drained him of energy and all he wanted to do was sleep for a long time. He could wake up when Woohyun returned in the evening.

  
But Woohyun didn’t allow him that. The younger was pressing kisses all over Sunggyu's naked body as Sunggyu lied sprawled on the bed. Woohyun was also still naked, and Sunggyu was tempted to keep his eyes open just so he could watch the younger move gracefully over him, how the muscles in his arms flexed as he supported himself over Sunggyu, and how his face turned so gentle as he looked at Sunggyu.

  
“I don’t understand why you hesitate to be the bottom. You do amazing both ways, and I hope I am not as bad either any way.” Woohyun said.

  
“Maybe I am reluctant because you are too good at being the top.”

  
”If I am good as a top, why do you prefer it the other way? So you want me to practice more and become a better bottom? Am I a bad bottom? Do you want me to be perfect both ways so we can record porn videos after that? Because I will definitely buy videos of yours just so I can watch the lovely expressions you make and to listen to your beautiful voice.” Woohyun rambled.

  
“If you were a bad bottom, I wouldn’t be so eager to fuck you, don’t you think that?” Sunggyu hit Woohyun on the chest. “And stupid, you don’t have to buy videos of me. You can have them for free. You can have your way with me anytime.”

  
It was Woohyun's turn to blush this time. He grabbed Sunggyu possessively. “Only me.” He said, biting Sunggyu on the neck, leaving a mark. Thankfully, Sunggyu’s wardrobe for outdoors usually consisted of shirts and suits, so it wouldn’t show.

  
Sunggyu grunted in agreement, and stroked Woohyun's head.

  
“If I can have my way with you anytime, how about another round now?” Woohyun asked.

  
“Only if you are preparing lunch.”

  
“Fine by me.” 

 

***

 

It was a good thing Sunggyu had agreed to another round, because he got delicious food and more of Woohyun for himself.

  
Woohyun's cooking had drastically improved and Sunggyu tried to think of ways to make him cook more often. That wasn’t imaginable now with Woohyun's responsibility towards his own business, but maybe it was possible years later when they retire, Woohyun could cook for him daily, and Sunggyu could serve as an assistant to help him. The thought brought a smile to Sunggyu’s face.

  
Woohyun looked dashing as always in suit. It reminded Sunggyu of the years of longing in the past, when he would be watching him from afar, as the world interacted with Woohyun. Now, knowing that the desperation was mutual, kinda made him feel less of a fool and more of a fool both at the same time.

  
He fixed Woohyun's tie and gave him a goodbye kiss as Woohyun left for his meeting.

  
The younger looked guilty, but Sunggyu smiled at him hoping that would make him less bad.

  
When he closed the door and went to his bedroom, Sunggyu realized Woohyun's suitcase was lying open on the bed, its contents spilling out. Woohyun had earlier in the morning visited his apartment to get some clothes for the meeting, and some extra stuff.

  
Sunggyu didn’t want to look at the stuff in the suitcase, but his gaze landed on a wallet inside. It was the one Sunggyu had gifted to Woohyun on his birthday years ago, when they had been together. He remembered it really well, because then Woohyun had thought Sunggyu had not put much effort in a gift for him, and had said that there was nothing special in it. So Sunggyu had scribbled their names on the wallet in a discrete place and said that he made it special. Woohyun had laughed then, but he had finally accepted the gift.

  
Sunggyu had felt pretty sad that day because yes he hadn’t thought much for the gift, but he had got a wallet only because Woohyun’s existing one had become old.

  
Now that he saw it being used all these years later, it felt like a redemption for that sad feeling then. The wallet also looked used and worn out, and Sunggyu checked it for his writing. The scribble of their names was there, but it was almost invisible, considering how Sunggyu had written it tiny in the first place so that you had to squint to decipher it.

  
The discovery made him happy, and he decided to go focus on work until Woohyun returned. Maybe he could request Woohyun to stay tomorrow too since it was a Sunday.

  
He packed the contents of the suitcase back in it, and made place inside his cupboard so Woohyun could store his stuff there whenever he came to stay over.

 

***

 

The outcome of the meeting was unknown since the representative of the foreign client said she had to talk to his boss to let Woohyun know the final decision, and that when the boss makes a decision she will communicate the decision to Woohyun. Woohyun bade her a happy journey back, and started preparing to head back to Sunggyu's place.

  
On his way there, he received a call from his mother.  
“Hello Woohyunie”

  
“Hello eomma. Do you want me to get you something when I visit next weekend? I was driving, and I just passed by your favourite designer's shop. If you want me to pick it up for you, I can do that.”

  
“No, I received my last month's order just this week from them. There’s nothing to collect, but Woohyunie you have to go to Purple Daisy now.”

  
“The dining place? Why?”

  
“I have set up a dinner meeting for you with the Yoo's son.”

  
“The industrialist Yoo’s? Wait eomma, is this a date?”

  
“Of course. The last one you went on was with Sunggyu, when we almost lost you in the storm, my baby. After that, there has been no progress. I asked Myungsoo and he said you didn’t go on any dates after that. I want you to get settled quick, so I don’t have to worry as much about you any more. If you have a companion, they will be there to look after you too.”

  
“I am not going.”

  
“Why? I worked so hard to set up this date. Their son is younger than you by four years, and they are looking for someone around his age, but since it is you, they agreed.”

  
“But I don’t want to go.”

  
“Woohyun ah, hadn’t you agreed on trying?”

  
“But my agreement was with Soo.”

  
“Myungsoo sets up the date or I set it up, there’s no difference. And I asked you last week if you were free today and you said yes.”

  
“But I didn’t know you were asking that for setting me up on a date and also, now I have plans eomma.”

  
“Is it something to do with the company?”

  
“No.”

  
“Then I believe your plans can be postponed. Can’t you do even this much for your mom?”

  
“But...” Woohyun couldn’t say no to his mom, but he couldn’t cheat on Sunggyu like that. One dinner with someone else wouldn’t mean much, but it was a date and he had also promised Sunggyu that he would have dinner with him. Woohyun had already upset Sunggyu once by going to the meeting, when he was instead supposed to spend time with him. He didn’t want to repeat that. “Please, can you cancel it? I don’t want to go, please.”

  
“Okay. Now no one will ever trust me for anything because of you.” Mrs. Nam sighed. “That guy must be on his way already, you talk to him. I will text you his contact details.”

  
“Thank you and I am sorry.”

  
“I am disappointed. I don’t know why you are being like this Woohyun ah, but I hope you are not letting me be disrespected for something unimportant.”

  
“I will convince him and say that there was something pre-planned and that there was a miscommunication.”

  
His mom hung up after asking him to look after himself and eat well. And Woohyun called the Yoo Jaemin guy, hoping he could convince him.

  
That didn’t work out.

  
The guy was already at the dining place and asked Woohyun if he could come for at least fifteen minutes.

  
Woohyun couldn’t refuse to that.

  
It was half past six already, so Woohyun texted Sunggyu that he was going to be late.

  
He was hoping to reach back by eight so they could go out for dinner at least.

  
The Yoo guy was nice and understanding. Woohyun even told him that he was dating someone already, but was yet to tell his mom that and so there was miscommunication.

  
Jaemin told him he understood the situation and that he would tell his parents that he talked with Woohyun for a long while, but they didn’t seem compatible enough, so they mutually decided not to move things forward between them.

  
Woohyun was happy. He had planned not to eat anything, since he would have dinner with Sunggyu later, but he treated Jaemin to ice cream and Jaemin insisted he have ice cream too. They were about to part after an hour and after some discussion about their businesses.

  
Jaemin had insisted on a selca with Woohyun with the ice creams, since he wanted to share with his close friends’ group that he went on a date with Nam Woohyun.

  
Woohyun thought it was silly but he didn’t want to make the kid more dejected so he agreed to it. Plus, Jaemin was a nice guy; Woohyun would have enjoyed his company had his mind constantly not wandered back to thinking what Sunggyu must be doing.

  
Woohyun was so relieved when he was back in his car, he thanked god for that. But it was already nearing nine o’clock and he was frustrated with how he couldn’t spend his day as planned.

  
He planned to tell Sunggyu about the date with Jaemin tomorrow, because if the older knew about it now, he may become really pissed off, considering how they couldn’t spend their day together as planned. As it is, he may be angry already, because Woohyun only received an ‘Ok' in reply to his message to Sunggyu earlier.

  
When Woohyun was about to step out of his car, he noticed he had two missed calls from Jaemin. So he called him back.

  
“Woohyun hyung, do you know Kim Sunggyu sshi by any chance?”

  
“Huh? Sunggyu?”

  
“Garnet Co MD Kim Sunggyu?”

  
“Yes... Why?”

  
“Well, actually I used to intern at Garnet a year ago and the chat group where I sent our picture was the one made for my friends from there. I didn’t know the group had Sunggyu hyung in there; as he was friendly with us, so someone might have added him.”

  
“So he saw the picture?” Woohyun was panicking from the horror.

  
“Yes and he asked me if it was taken today. That’s how I realized he was in the group too. I hope there isn’t any problem. I was worried when he asked that.”

  
“Did you say the picture was from today?”

  
“Y-yes” Jaemin sounded apologetic.

  
Yes or no, it didn’t matter. Sunggyu would know anyway since Woohyun in the picture was in the same suit he was in when he had left Sunggyu’s place in the afternoon. “Don’t worry.” Woohyun said. “There isn’t any problem. I will manage. I have to go now sorry.”

  
“Okay. I am glad. Let’s meet again sometime.”

  
When Woohyun was done with the call, he looked at the apartment building he was in front of. The feeling of dread made him want to stay in the car and not get out at all. 

  
He waited for five minutes to calm himself down, but couldn’t accomplish it.

  
It was his fault for agreeing to go on the date anyway. He had been wanting to tell his family formally about his relationship with Sunggyu, but they weren’t even set properly as a couple and he had wanted everything to go right this time. So he couldn’t disclose about it to his mom so suddenly. She would insist on knowing who he was dating, and he would have to answer to that.

  
Besides, it wasn’t even a date he had gone on today. Jaemin had been more like a friend, like a younger brother.  
Yet technically, it was a date.

  
And he had cheated on Sunggyu. The realization was shocking, but knowing that Sunggyu knew about it was even more horrible.

  
Because Woohyun had not told about it to Sunggyu beforehand. And any explanation now would only seem like an excuse.

  
Woohyun didn’t know what to do. He was worried about Sunggyu, but he was also scared to face him.

  
What if Sunggyu looked at him angrily? Woohyun couldn’t bear to watch it, after all they had gone through. He didn’t want to experience the feeling of hurting Sunggyu. He didn’t want to see him sad. But not seeing it wouldn’t make it any less real, so he had to gather courage and go. But he couldn’t.

  
An hour passed, and he was still in the car. He hoped Sunggyu had had dinner already. He had texted Sunggyu to tell him to have dinner by himself, an hour ago, for which he had received no response.

  
He stepped out of the car once, but freaked out and returned inside.

  
At fifteen minutes past ten, he received a message from Sunggyu.

  
_Where_   _are_   _you_

  
Woohyun typed a reply.

  
It will take me some more time. Go to sleep. I have the passcode to your place. You don’t need to be awake.  
Sunggyu replied-

  
_I called the building security man and asked him if he had seen you somewhere there. He told me your car has been parked outside the building for more than an hour now. Come up Woohyun._

  
Woohyun looked inside the gates and there was a security person noting down something in his book. Woohyun was now panicking that Sunggyu caught him hiding. But there was no use stalling now; he would have to go, or Sunggyu would personally come down to get him, and he would be angrier then.

  
So Woohyun walked inside the building, and went up to Sunggyu’s floor. All the time, he was only feeling guiltier but what he was scared of most was of hurting Sunggyu. Woohyun had listened to him sing for him in the morning, and he knew him enough to identify his feelings through his singing. Sunggyu had been as hurt as Woohyun during their separation, if not more. The fact that Woohyun was two-timing him, might be a shocking thing. It would have hit Woohyun hard, had it been the other way round.

  
When the door to the apartment opened, he was expecting a slap on his face from an angry Sunggyu or having his suitcase and all his things thrown at him, but what he got was something he did not expect at all.

  
Sunggyu was in a casual shirt and jeans, with styled up hair, and even had some eyeliner and makeup on his face.  
Woohyun wondered if Sunggyu, as a revenge, was now going to go out on a date with someone, and he prayed that it should not be the case.

  
“I waited so long. Are you so scared of me Woohyun? Come on in.” Sunggyu made way for him to enter. “We will have to leave soon, otherwise we won’t find good places to eat. I have been looking up places to eat this evening, and most of the good ones have already closed.” Sunggyu pouted.

  
Woohyun let himself be dragged by Sunggyu in.

  
From then on, it went on like a dream. Woohyun just followed what Sunggyu said. He took a shower, changed into the jeans and t-shirt he had got from his home in the morning for now, and then let Sunggyu put on some makeup for him.

  
“I can’t believe I am dressing up my boyfriend for a date with me.” Sunggyu laughed. “Go, put on your shoes. I am not doing that for you.” Sunggyu kicked him in the back lightly.

  
Woohyun followed that too.

  
When they were going down by the elevator, Woohyun finally spoke. “Where are we going?”

  
“A fast food joint. I heard from someone that you were at a dining place before, so I know you have had dinner. That is why I thought maybe we could have some burgers since you must be already full, and I don’t want to eat alone.”

  
Woohyun was glad there was no one in the elevator since most of the time he was in there, there was someone or the other he knew and he had to talk to them, saying he was visiting Sunggyu as a friend. Thankfully due to the late hours, it was now only the two of them inside. “You did not eat anything? I texted you that you should order something.” Woohyun was still pretty blank, and he wanted to keep quiet and wallow in his guilt, but that Sunggyu had not eaten anything yet made him feel sadder. Why did Sunggyu still wait for him after knowing Woohyun was on a date with someone else?

  
“I was not hungry. Besides we had already planned for dinner together before, and I was looking forward to it.”

  
Woohyun could hear the sorrow in Sunggyu’s voice; his hand automatically reached out to hold Sunggyu’s, but he stopped just a centimetre short.

  
Sunggyu noticed that, because he closed the distance between their hands and joined them.

  
Woohyun realized they were being recorded inside the elevator by the overhead camera. “Um, we are outside, someone might see.”

  
“But we are out on a date. I don’t care if they see us together. Do you have any problem?” Sunggyu asked.

  
“I don’t have any problem, but” Woohyun remembered how they had been dating years ago boldly. There wasn’t a care then, but now they were not just the young heirs of their companies, they were the actual executive directors. And any rumours could affect the stability of the market value of the shares of their respective businesses. Besides, their families could also come to know of it. “If anyone sees and gossip spreads, it might reach our parents. I want to tell them about us on my own first, before they know of it from someone else.”

  
“Oh.” Sunggyu let go of his hand, and kept his hands in his pocket.

  
Woohyun regretted doing that. It was a blessing that Sunggyu had even held his hand in the first place. Woohyun was confused by Sunggyu’s behaviour to the point he dreaded the moment when Sunggyu would reveal that all of this date was a fake act, and that he was dumping Woohyun. The thought made Woohyun freeze on the spot.

  
Sunggyu was already outside the elevator, and was looking at Woohyun who was inside. The doors closed, and Sunggyu opened them again by pressing the button. “What are you doing, Woohyun? You don’t want to come?”

  
Woohyun was about to break down and cry then, but Sunggyu entered inside the elevator again and pressed the button for his floor, intending to go back to his place.

  
“You should have told me if you didn’t want to come. I guessed from your behaviour that you were not interested, but I have been looking forward to this, and didn’t want to cancel it. So I…”

  
Woohyun was behind Sunggyu and he couldn’t see the other’s face but he could imagine how hurt Sunggyu was. He pulled back Sunggyu into a backhug.

  
Sunggyu tried to get away. “We are being captured on the camera.” He said.

  
But Woohyun only embraced him tighter. “I want to go out with you. Please.” He requested.

  
“I understand if you are tired Woohyun. You don’t have to force-”

  
“Please” Woohyun said again, and loosened his hold.

  
Sunggyu turned around to look at him, and Woohyun took his hands in his to place a kiss on them, but Sunggyu pulled his hand back. “Okay.” He said, and turned back to the front.

  
The rejection pained Woohyun, but he tried to remain sane.

 

***

 

Sunggyu drove them to a really small eating place, and got a huge burger for himself and a smaller one for Woohyun, so that they could eat in the car.

  
When the older handed him his burger, Woohyun wondered if he should tell Sunggyu that he hadn’t yet had dinner, but decided against it when Sunggyu started driving away. They would have to drive back or go somewhere else, so even though Woohyun was hungry having not eaten anything except the ice cream after lunch, he convinced himself to make do with that small burger for a night.

  
Sunggyu drove them to the Han river and parked his car near the shore. There were only a few people around since it was late night. “Let’s take a walk by the river after we have the food.” Sunggyu suggested.

  
Woohyun nodded and started eating. He decided to eat slowly since Sunggyu might take more time, but Sunggyu was already gulping huge bites as if he had been on a fast since days, and was now finally eating after being empty stomach for days; probably even he hadn’t eaten anything after lunch. Woohyun wondered if the whole night was going to make him sadder and sadder. He noticed from the corner of his eye that the older was watching him, so he tried to pretend he was fine.

  
“What did you eat for dinner?” Sunggyu asked, suddenly.

  
Oh no. “Ice cream.” Woohyun answered. He did not want to lie, since Sunggyu could probably verify it from Jaemin himself. Besides lying would make him feel more horrible. He just hoped Sunggyu wouldn’t ask more, so he changed the topic. “It is cold, isn’t it?” He was shivering a little since Sunggyu had kept the windows open and Woohyun’s t-shirt was half-sleeved.

  
The glass windows pulled up close when Sunggyu pressed the button for that. “Is it better now?” He asked.

  
Woohyun nodded, and went back to eating.

  
Sunggyu was intently looking at him.

  
Woohyun was nervous, but Sunggyu only brought his index finger to Woohyun’s face and wiped the corner of his mouth where there was some sauce.

  
Sunggyu then licked the sauce off his finger and went back to his half eaten burger.

  
Woohyun was a bit relieved that Sunggyu was still comfortable enough with him. He could notice that the older was tense about something and he knew what that something was, but until Sunggyu did not break the mood, Woohyun was also not going to spoil their dinner date. If it meant he had to try to pretend that everything was fine between them, he would do that.

  
“What else did you eat?” Sunggyu asked.

  
“Oh! The stars can be seen clearly tonight, see!” Woohyun looked outside the window, and then at Sunggyu.

  
Sunggyu stopped eating and then halted his actions completely. “Woohyun, what did you have for dinner?”

  
There was no escaping the question now, and Woohyun hoped Sunggyu wouldn’t get angry.

  
“Don’t tell me you haven’t eaten anything at all?”

  
Woohyun kept quiet.

  
“So you did not eat anything after lunch?” Sunggyu asked; his voice louder.

  
“Ice crea-”

  
“You fool! Who goes on a dinner date and doesn’t eat anything?” Sunggyu hit him on the shoulder. “Are you really not joking?”

  
Woohyun looked away. He was done eating his burger, and frankly, he wasn’t even hungry anymore. All the stress had killed his hunger.

  
Sunggyu handed his half eaten burger to Woohyun. “Finish it off.”

  
“That’s yours.” Woohyun protested, trying to return it.

  
“But now you have to finish it. That is your punishment for lying to me, saying that you have eaten.” Sunggyu folded his hands and looked the other side out of the window.

  
“I didn’t tell you I had dinner.” Woohyun complained.

  
“But you did not even correct me, when you knew I was under that impression the whole time. You had many chances to do that. If I hadn’t asked now, you would not have told me at all. Now eat it, or I will force feed you.”

  
“But what will you eat?” Woohyun protested again.

  
“I will eat you. Now eat it, don’t test my patience please.”

  
Woohyun did not want to do that. But he had no choice, He ate most of it, but left a small piece in the end. “Can you eat at least this for me please?” He said to Sunggyu.

  
Sunggyu sighed and mouthed the piece from Woohyun’s hand. “This is the worst date ever.” He said, when he was done chewing.

  
“Sorry.” Woohyun said.

  
Sunggyu got out of the car, and Woohyun followed him down to the shore.

  
There were a few couples and families, and Sunggyu walked to a secluded part of the shore.

  
Woohyun was very much shivering, but he followed after Sunggyu, hoping to not lose him.

  
Sunggyu stopped after a while, and back hugged Woohyun, covering his arms completely, so he wasn’t exposed to the cold anymore. Sunggyu wasn’t any better covered. His shirt was of a thin material, but his arms were covered completely unlike Woohyun’s. “Let’s just walk here for a while. Come on.”

  
Woohyun walked forward a few steps, with Sunggyu leaning on him from behind, but Sunggyu’s words from before that this was the worst date, made him halt.

  
“Why did you stop?” Sunggyu’s warm breathing which had been falling on Woohyun’s neck stopped, as he looked up forward. “Oh, do you want to ask one of them out on a date?”

  
Woohyun was confused. He looked ahead, and there were three guys some distance away from him. Anger rose in him since Sunggyu implied Woohyun would go on a date with one of those guys just like that without any reason despite him dating Sunggyu, but Woohyun tried to control it, and resumed walking.

  
“This feels nice.” Sunggyu said, hugging Woohyun tighter. “Thank you.”

  
“Sorry.” Woohyun said. That word had been on the tip of his tongue the entire night, and he wanted Sunggyu to know how sorry he was. “That I didn’t tell you about it before.”

  
“That’s alright.” Sunggyu replied. “You don’t need to worry. I am sure Jaemin must have been a fun company. He’s a funny, kind guy. I can see why you would want to date him.”

  
How Sunggyu could say all of that with a straight face, Woohyun wondered. He halted again.

  
“When is the next date? Or did you have to cancel any plans with him tonight because of me? In that case, I should be sorry.” Sunggyu continued.

  
Woohyun wanted to hit Sunggyu, tell him to take his words back, but he deserved that, and more from Sunggyu.

  
“I was about to tell you to go back to him and continue with him, when I learnt about your date, but I couldn’t do that.”

Sunggyu said. “I guessed he told you about me seeing his message already. He’s a cautious guy like that. I have supervised him for around a year. He’s almost as good as our Myungsoo. It’s a pity Myungsoo wants to be an actor. He would have done great in business, has the smarts for it. Jaemin would have been a good competition to him. Your businesses have a common line too right, the property investment segment? Maybe your relationship would be beneficial. I can already see a merger happening. I would say, it’s a good deal, both personally and professionally. Jaemin’s the best choice you can get as a partner.”

  
“Sunggyu stop.” Woohyun had had enough; it was a torture listening to all of that.

  
“Besides he is also younger by six years compared to me. You have always complained that I am too old right? I can never match up to him.”

  
“Shut up Sunggyu.”

  
“And my face isn’t even pretty like his. I am happy for you.”

  
Woohyun didn’t let him continue. He removed Sunggyu’s hands from around him, and pushed him away. “I hate you.” Woohyun cried.

  
Sunggyu already had tears in his eyes, more reason for Woohyun to hate him.

  
Woohyun ran away, and he was relieved there were no sounds of footsteps behind him.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
